Raph's feelings
by Conejis Pot
Summary: Raphael es la tortuga más bruta del grupo, todos lo saben, ¿pero saben que él también puede llegar a enamorarse? Y no de cualquier persona. Una chica aparece en su vida, en la vida de los mutantes y de April. Todo empieza a cambiar cuando el amor se pone de por medio en sus vidas y Raph tiene que saber lo que hacer. También hay DonniexApril y LeoxKarai. *Basado en las TMNT 2012*
1. Capítulo 1: La chica de la coneja

**Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, aquí os traigo mi primer Fic sobre Las Tortugas Ninja. **

**Hace tiempo que me enganché a esta serie, y creo que me enamoré de estas cuatro tortugas. Llevo un tiempo queriendo hacer una historia, y aquí os la traigo. Espero que les guste y que me envíen reviews :)**

**Por cierto, como ya saben, Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría), le pertenecen a Nickelodeon, esta historia la hago yo para divertirme. ¡Un saludo a todos!**

* * *

****Chapter 1: La chica de la coneja

Todo era normal, un día más persiguiendo a los Kraang. Corriendo y saltando por encima de los edificios. Pero esta vez, las tortugas iban por un sitio diferente, donde nunca antes habían estado. Enfrente de los edificios por los que iban saltando, se veían otros por la parte de atrás cuyas últimas plantas tenían jardines. Nada paranormal hasta que una chica salió a uno de los jardines. Las tortugas iban mirando los jardines y, por supuesto, vieron a la chica. No les pareció nada fuera de lo normal, excepto a Ralph, que se quedó paralizado mirando a la chica, esta parecía que llamaba a alguien.

Chica: ¡Menta! ¡Menta! ¿Dónde estás? Es hora de meterte en la jaula.

De repente, una pequeña coneja se le acercó, la chica la agarró y la metió en una jaulita.

Chica: Buenas noches.

En los edificios de enfrente, todos estaban mirando como Ralph observaba la escena.

Leo: ¡Ralph! ¡Venga! ¡Se nos escapan los Kraang!

Donnie: ¡Ralph! ¡Despierta!

Mikey: ¡Esto lo soluciono yo!

La tortuga de la cinta naranja se acercó a Ralph y le dio en la cabeza haciendo que saliera de su trance.

Ralph: ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

Leo: ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Vamos!

Ralph: Em… Sí… Vamos.

Por última vez, la tortuga roja miró a la chica que estaba en el jardín con su móvil y al final, tuvo que irse con sus hermanos.

Cuando volvieron a la alcantarilla estaban desilusionados, habían perdido a los Kraang por culpa de Ralph.

Splinter: ¿Qué tal hijos míos?

Leo: Perdimos a los Kraang, Sensei.

Splinter: ¿Cómo?

Micke: Ralph se quedó parado de repente.

El Sensei miró extrañado a Ralph.

Splinter: ¿Cómo puedes explicar eso Raphael?

Ralph: No lo sé… Simplemente, me bloqueé…

Splinter: ¿Te das cuenta que si vosotros hubierais sido los perseguidos ahora mismo podrías estar muerto?

Ralph: Hai Sensei…

El Sensei soltó un suspiro.

Splinter: Bien… Ir a descansar.

Cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Ralph no se podía sacar esa imagen de la cabeza. La chica era bastante guapa, tenía el pelo castaño claro aunque la luz de la noche le daba tonos rubios, era liso y le llegaba un poco más largo que los hombros. Tenía un flequillo bastante largo, parecido al de April, pero no le tapaba los ojos. Los ojos no se los vieron por la oscuridad, pero Ralph se los imaginaba de un tono marrón.

Ya en la cama, la tortuga no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en la superficie.

Ralph: Wow, ¿me bloqueé? ¿Cómo pude? Y por esa… Esa chica. Oh, ella era bastante linda… Pero, ¿por qué no puedo parar de hablar de ella? No sería que… No, no, no, solo la he visto una vez y no me puedo estar enamorando de una humana. Bueno, Donnie lo está de April, pero Donnie es diferente que yo…

La tortuga se agarró la cabeza.

Ralph: "_Venga Ralph, deja de pensar en ella, deja de pensar en ella, deja de pensar en ella…"_

Después de un rato, se quedó dormido.

"_Chica: ¿Ralph?_

_Ralph: ¿Sí?_

_Chica: ¡Por fin te encontré! Te he estado buscando. Yo… Te quiero Ralph._

_Ralph: ¡¿En serio?! Yo… ¡yo también! Oh, ¡esto es genial! Po-podremos salir y… Oh perdón, estoy yendo muy rápido._

_Chica: Da igual Ralph, aun así no podríamos hacer nada de eso..._

_Ralph: ¡¿Po-por qué?!_

_Chica: Tú eres un mutante y yo una humana, no podríamos…_

_Ralph: Pe-pero yo…_

_Chica: Adiós Ralph…_

_La chica se fue alejando y Ralph no podía moverse._

_Ralph: ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!"._

* * *

**Aquí esta el capítulo. Sí, es muy corto, pero si les gusta en seguida estaré subiendo los siguientes.**

**Bueno, espero vuestros reviews. Un saludo para todos los amantes de las tortugas :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Allá voy

**Bueno, queridos lectores... Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Allá voy.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, la tortuga despertó de golpe, respirando costosamente y miró que encima de él se encontraba su pesado hermano Mikey.

Mikey: ¿Quién no quieres que se vaya?

Ralph: ¿De qué hablas?

Mikey: Has estado gritando "¡No te vayas, no!" todo el rato.

Ralph: No lo sé idiota, y ahora… ¡Quítate de encima!

Ralph empujó a Mikey de la cama haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

Mikey: Auch…

La tortuga roja se levantó y se estiró.

Ralph: ¿Dónde están los demás?

Mikey: Desayunando.

Ralph: ¿Y tú?

Mikey: Yo ya desayuné.

Ralph: Vale…

Los dos salieron del cuarto y se fueron a la cocina.

Leo y Donnie: ¡Hola!

Ralph: ¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

Leo: Tostadas y leche.

Ralph: Es decir, lo mismo de siempre.

Leo: No te quejes.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar cada uno se fue a hacer lo que más le gustaba: Leo a ver Héroes Espaciales, Ralph a leer un comic, Mikey a escuchar música y Donnie al laboratorio.

A Ralph le volvieron las imágenes de la chica a la cabeza y no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Ralph: "_Oh venga, ¡otra vez no!"_

Después de un rato, vino April.

April: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen?

Leo: El Sensei se ha ido a meditar y nosotros solo estamos pasando el rato.

April: ¿Y Donnie?

Leo: En el laboratorio.

April: Vale, voy a ver. Ah, ¡hola Ralph!

Ralph seguía perdido en sus pensamientos y no contestó.

April: ¿Ralph?

Leo: Tranquila April, yo lo soluciono.

El líder se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a Ralph para darle en la cabeza.

Ralph: ¿Eh? ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?

Leo: ¡Despierta! Estabas perdido en tus pensamientos, igual que anoche.

Ralph: ¡Dejame!

April: Em… ¡Hola Ralph!

Ralph: ¿Eh? Ah, hola April.

La tortuga saludó sin despegar la mirada del comic y April se fue al laboratorio. Al entrar vio a Donatello arreglando su Car.

April: ¡Hola Donnie!

Donnie: ¡¿A-april?! ¡Hola!

La tortuga soltó las herramientas y se acercó a la chica.

April: ¿Arreglando tu Car?

Donnie: Así es, estaba un poco averiado.

April: Es bonito.

Donnie: Gra-gracias April.

April: Mm… ¿No viste a Ralph un poco raro?

Donnie: ¿Te diste cuenta? No sé que le pasará, ayer se bloqueó en un momento que pasábamos por unos jardines, y por él perdimos a los Kraang.

April: Hoy también se ha parado, cuando le saludé.

Donnie: ¿Qué crees que le pasará?

April: Mm… ¿Vio algo en los jardines?

Donnie: No había nada raro, solo una chica llamando a su mascota.

April: ¡Una chica!

Donnie: ¿Qué?

April: ¿No lo entiendes?

La tortuga se quedó mirando a la chica arqueando una ceja y April soltó un suspiro.

April: ¡Ralph se quedó mirando a la chica!

Donnie: Quieres decir que…

April: ¡Se enamoró!

Donnie: ¿Ralph enamorado? No creo.

April: Oh venga Donnie, ¡se nota!

Donnie: Bueno, bueno, si usted lo dice "Señorita Sabemuchodeamor".

April: ¿Qué? Jajaja, bobo.

Donnie: jajaja.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose en silencio y sonriendo, pero después de un rato volvieron en sí y se pusieron rojos.

Donnie: Ejem, em… Sí, bueno… Voy a seguir con el Car.

April: ¡Oh sí! Em… Yo voy a… Ver a los demás…

Donnie: Oh sí… Nos vemos luego…

April: Em… Sí… Adiós Donnie.

Donnie: A-adiós.

La chica salió del laboratorio y Donnie se tiró al suelo.

Donnie: ¡Es tan bonita!

April entró en la sala y vio a las otras tres tortugas como las había dejado, excepto Mikey que había dejado de escuchar música y se había puesto a mirar a Ralph, que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

April: ¿Creéis que a Splinter le parecerá bien que me entrene ahora?

Mikey: ¿Y si te entreno yo?

April: No jaja, gracias Mickey.

Mikey: Vale…

Leo: Vete a verle, no creo que le moleste.

April: Vale, ¡adiós chicos!

La pelirroja se fue y Leo y Mikey se quedaron mirando a Ralph, este no se daba cuenta ya que estaba completamente metido en sus pensamientos y mirando a un punto perdido en el suelo.

Mikey: ¿Qué crees que le pasará?

Leo: No lo sé… Es bastante raro verlo así.

Mikey: ¿Le despierto?

Leo: Mejor déjalo, o te ganarás una paliza.

Mikey: Vale…

La tortuga naranja empezó a mover su mano delante de la mirada perdida de Ralph para intentar despertarle.

Mikey: Hoooola Ralph, ¿eo? ¡Vuelve a la Tierra!

Ralph: _"Esto es un asco, ¿me estoy enamorando? ¡Nunca había entendido el amor! Siempre me ha dado asco, y ahora, resulta que yo… Que yo me enamoré, ¡y de una humana!"_. ¡No puede ser!

Leo y Mikey se quedaron mirando a Ralph extrañados.

Leo: ¿Qué?

Ralph: Em… ¿Qué de qué?

Mike: ¿Qué no puede ser?

Ralph: ¡No sé de qué me habláis! Ahora, ¡dejadme!

El rojo se fue a su cuarto y los otros dos hermanos se quedaron mirándose extrañados.

Leo: ¿Pero qué le pasa?  
Mikey: Ni idea…

Después de un rato, Ralph estaba en su cuarto hablando con su querida mascota Spike. Al parecer era a la única que le había contado lo de aquella chica.

Ralph: …Y ahora no sé qué hacer Spike… ¿Tú qué crees?

La pequeña tortuga mordió un cacho de lechuga que tenía a su lado.

Ralph: ¡Tienes razón! ¡Tengo que ir a verla! Esperaré a la noche…

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Ralph: ¡No hay nadie!

April abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido y se sentó con la tortuga.

April: ¿No puedo hablar contigo?

Ralph: ¿Qué quieres?  
La pelirroja se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de la tortuga, como intentando leerle la mente. Después de un rato, Ralph se hartó.

Ralph: ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!

La chica volvió a su estado normal y sonrió.

April: ¡Lo sabía!

La tortuga se puso roja, ¿se le notaba mucho lo de estar enamorado?

Ralph: ¿Qué-é?

April: ¡Estás enamorado!

Ralph: ¿E-enamorado? ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿De qué hablas?!

April: Ralph, tú no me engañas, y además… ¡Es humana!

La tortuga le tapó la boca a la chica y en un rato ella se la apartó.

Ralph: ¡Cállate! ¡No grites!

April: O sea, ¿qué acerté?

Ralph: Vale… Puede que haya visto a una humana y… Me pareció guapa… ¡Pero no me enamoré!

April: Sí, sí, lo que tu digas… Pero, si no te enamoraste, ¿por qué no dejas de pensar en ella?

Ralph: ¿Cómo lo…? ¡Yo no pienso en ella!

Ralph empezó a tener un tono más rojo.

April: Jajajaja.

Ralph: ¡Como se lo digas a alguien…!

April: Tranquilo… ¡Tú secreto está a salvo conmigo! Pero, dime… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ralph: Pe-pensaba… Que podría ir a verla esta noche.

April: ¡Una buena idea! ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

Ralph: Me escabulliré cuando mis hermanos estén despistados.

April: ¡Pero nunca los dejes en peligro!

Ralph: Lo sé, lo sé, están perdidos sin mí… Jajaja.

La chica le dio un golpe amistoso a la tortuga en el hombro.

April: Bueno, espero que tengas buena suerte.

Ralph: Em… Gracias April.

La chica sonrió, se levantó de la cama y se fue. Después de un rato en el que Ralph estaba imaginándose historias de lo que podía pasar esa noche, oyó que los llamaba el Maestro Splinter. La tortuga se levantó y se fue corriendo. Todos sus hermanos estaban en el dojo esperándole y él se sentó con ellos.

Splinter: Raphael, otra vez tarde.

Ralph: Lo-lo siento.

Splinter: Ante el peligro nunca se puede llegar tarde.

Ralph: Hai Sensei…

Splinter: Bien, hoy antes de salir entrenaremos un poco.

Las tortugas: Hai Sensei.

Después de entrenar, llegó la hora de salir a la superficie. En cuento la tres tortugas estaban mirando hacia otro lado, Ralph se escapó y fue derecho al jardín de la chica.

Cuando llegó, allí estaba, llamando a su coneja como la vez anterior. Ralph la observaba desde el edificio de enfrente, oculto entre las sombras. Ahora la chica llevaba lo que parecía su pijama: un pantalón corto y gris y una camiseta blanca que parecía cortada por ella, las mangas, dejándolas en unos amplios tirantes y que apenas le tapaba el ombligo. Estaba llevaba el pelo rizado, excepto el flequillo. Le quedaba genial.

Ralph: Wow, hoy está tan… Perfecta.

Después de guardar a su coneja, la chica se sentó en una silla con el móvil y puso música en inglés que empezó a cantar. Su voz era suave y dulce y su pronunciación; perfecta.

Ralph: Allá voy, tengo que acercarme.

La tortuga saltó del edificio y se escondió en un pequeño muro que separaba el jardín de la calle. Empezó a observar a la chica, tapado entre los arbustos que crecían en el jardín. Retrocedió un poco al ver que la chica paraba de cantar y se levantaba pero, el torpe de él, tropezó con algo que había en el suelo. En seguida la chica se volteó para mirar de donde venía ese ruido.

Chica: ¿Quién hay ahí?

Nadie contestó y la chica se acercó al muro pero algo hizo que parara.

Ralph: ¡No te acerques! No-o quiero que te asustes…

Chica: ¿Asustarme?

La chica se acercó al muro y apartó los matorrales. Dio un paso hacia atrás al ver algo en el suelo mirándola fijamente.

Chica: Yo a ti… Te había visto antes.

Ralph: ¿Q-qué?

Chica: ¿Qué eres?

La tortuga se levantó del suelo dejando que las luces de las farolas lo iluminaran. Era un mutante, pero la chica no se asustó.

Chica: Pa-pareces una tortuga… Pero también un chico…

Ralph: S-sí… Soy una tortuga mutante…

Chica: Y eres un ninja, ¿cierto?

Ralph: Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Chica: Yo ya te había visto, hace unos días, saltando por los edificios de enfrente, pero creí que eras fruto de mi imaginación.

Ralph: ¿Y no te asustas?

Chica: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Ralph: Pu-pues… Soy un mutante, ¡una tortuga gigante!

Chica: ¿Y? He visto cosas peores en el instituto jajaja.

Ralph sonrió, se sentía tan a gusto hablando con ella, no se había asustado y era muy dulce.

Ralph: ¿Y a qué instituto vas?

Chica: Está cerca de por aquí, ¿me acompañas mañana? Así lo verás.

Ralph: ¡Cla…! Quiero decir… Oh, no puedo…

Chica: ¿Por qué?

Ralph: Tengo que mantenerme en secreto… O si no pondré en peligro a mi familia.

Chica: ¿Hay más cómo tú?

Ralph: Sí, mis hermanos y mi padre.

Chica: ¿Y todos sois tortugas mutantes?

Ralph: No, mi padre, el Sensei, es una rata mutante.

Chica: ¿Rata mutante?

Ralph: Sí, pero antes él era humano.

Chica: Wow, ¡qué vida tan interesante! La mía no es así…

Ralph: Sí, pues a veces desearía se normal… Un chico más, mi vida es un asco, vivir escondido, en las alcan…

La tortuga se paró, se dio cuenta de que había contado demasiado.

Chica: ¿En dónde?

Raphael se limitó a mirar al suelo.

Chica: Oh, ya entiendo, no puedes contármelo.

Ralph: Lo siento…

Chica: Tranquilo, lo que me has contado lo guardaré en secreto.

Ralph: Gracias… Em… No sé tu nombre.

Chica: ¡Ups! ¡Yo soy Claire! Encantada.

La chica estiró su mano y la tortuga la agarró sintiendo un escalofrío.

Ralph: ¡Yo soy Raphael! Pero me puedes llamar Ralph.

Claire: Me gusta tu nombre jaja.

Ralph: Y a mí el tuyo Claire. Y dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Claire: 14, ¿y tú?

Ralph: 15.

Claire: Que mayor, ¿eh? Jajaja.

Ralph: ¡Y tú qué pequeña! Jajaja.

Pasaron varios minutos hablando. Los dos parecían muy cómodos hablando entre ellos pero de repente, se oyó que alguien llamaba a Claire desde dentro.

Madre de Claire: ¡Claire! ¡Es hora de cenar!

Claire: ¡Voy mamá!

Ralph: Oh… ¿Ya te vas?

Claire: Sí… Pero ceno en 10 minutos, ¿volverás?

Ralph: Estaré aquí.

La chica se levantó de la silla y antes de meterse en casa se giró hacia Ralph.

Claire: Me encantó conocerte.

Ralph: A mí también.

La chica se metió dentro de la casa y Ralph saltó fuera del jardín a la calle.

Ralph: Es perfecta…


	3. Chapter 3: Aún así, son hermanos

**Hola mis amigos y amigas lectores :)**

**Bueno, lo primero agradecer los revies a I love kittens too y a Les202, me habéis animado a seguir.**

**Otra cosa es que... ¡Me siento estúpida! I love kittens too (te puedo llamar Kit? :$) me dijo que el apodo de Raphael no es Ralph, sino Raph... ¡Que tonta soy! ¡Tanto tiempo viendo TMNT y me entero ahora...! Gracias Kit, sin tu review seguiría escribiéndolo mal... Bueno, en los primero capítulos ya lo he cambiado, aunque a lo mejor encontráis algún "Ralph"... Lo siento D:**

**No me entretengo más. Aquí tenéis la continuación, espero que os guste :)**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Aún así, son hermanos.

La tortuga se fue corriendo a buscar a sus hermanos antes de volver a ver a Claire. Después de un rato, los encontró en el tejado de un edificio no muy lejano.

Leo: ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡Llevamos mucho tiempo buscándote!

Raph: ¿Y a ti qué? ¡Sólo fui a matar algún robot!

Leo: ¡No vuelvas a alejarte! ¡Podrías haber estado en peligro!

Raph: Bueno, ¿y qué? ¡No eres el Sensei!

Leo: ¡Pero soy el líder!

Las otras dos tortugas miraban la discusión de sus hermanos mayores y preferían no meterse.

Mikey: ¿Cuánto crees que estarás así?

Donnie: Parece que ya queda poco.

Mikey: Siempre hacen lo mismo…

Donnie: ¿Y te sigue sorprendiendo?

La tortuga naranja soltó un suspiro y decidió meterse en la pelea.

Mikey: ¡Venga chicos! Vale ya de pelear.

Leo y Raph: ¡TÚ NO TE METAS MIKEY!

La tortuga más pequeña se alejó asustada y se fue junto a Donnie.

Donnie: No debiste meterte.

Mikey: Me di cuenta.

Los dos se callaron y escuchaban la continua pelea de sus otros hermanos.

Raph: ¡Pues yo estoy harto de tu liderazgo!

Leo: ¡Pues no veo que tú tengas ideas mejores!

Raph: ¡Quizás no tengo ideas mejores porque no me sale del caparazón!

Leo: ¡Pues yo estoy harto de la mala actitud que siempre tienes!

Raph: ¡¿Mala actitud?! Mira, ¡mejor me voy porque…! ¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR LAS ÓRDENES DE UN ASQUEROSO REPTIL COMO TÚ!

La tortuga de la cina roja salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Claire. Estaba muy cabreado y algún que otra lágrima se le cayeron de los ojos mientras corría, pero en seguida se las limpió.

Raph: ¡Maldito Don Perfecto! ¿Siempre tiene que tener razón o qué? ¡Estoy harto de él! ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él el jefe? ¡Yo soy mucho mejor que él! ¡AAAAAH!

El grito final hizo que la tortuga se sintiera mejor.

Mientras tanto, las dos tortugas que no estaban metidas en la pelea se quedaron mirando a Leo que estaba paralizado después de las últimas palabras de Raph.

Donnie: Leo, ¿estás bien?

Leo: Me llamó asqueroso reptil…

Donnie: Oh venga, ya sabes cómo es Ralph, en cuanto se altera un poco ya pierde el control.

Leo: Sí, tienes razón, pero… ¿A dónde irá ahora?

Donnie: Tranquilo, seguro que vuelve en seguida, en cuanto se la pase el cabreo, nosotros vámonos a casa.

Leo: Pero si volvemos sin él el Maestro Splinter nos echará la bronca.

Donnie: Le explicaremos lo que ha sucedido y nos entenderá, no pasa nada.

Leo: Bien, vámonos. Vamos Mikey.

La tortuga más pequeña estaba girada mirando la dirección en la que se había ido su hermano, pero se dio la vuelta al oír que lo llamaban.

Mikey: Sí… Pero, espero que vuelva…

Todos se fueron a la alcantarilla y le explicaron todo al Sensei.

Splinter: ¿Y dejasteis a Raphael por allí solo?

Leo: Pero Sensei, él se fue corriendo.

Splinter: ¡La responsabilidad de un líder es hacer que todo su equipo esté unido!  
Leo: Lo sé Sensei pero…

Splinter: ¡Pero nada! Id ahora mismo a buscarle. Me has fallado Leonardo…

El líder bajó desilusionado la cabeza.

Donnie: No le eche a Leo la culpa Sensei, fui yo quien quiso dejarle por allí.

Splinter: Todos lo habéis dejado ir, ninguno dijo que fuerais a buscarle, por lo tanto, es culpa de todos.

Mikey: Pero Leo si dijo eso.

Splinter: ¿Cómo?  
Donnie: Sí, Leo dijo que le fuéramos a buscar pero yo dije que volvería… Es culpa mía…

Splinter: Vale… Te debo una disculpa Leonardo.

Leo: No pasa nada Sensei, en verdad tengo parte de culpa. Ahora, ¡vamos a buscarle!

Todas las tortugas se fueron corriendo a la superficie.

Splinter: Espero que Raphael esté bien…

En la superficie las tortugas corrían por los edificios buscando a su hermano, pero él estaba en casa de Claire.

Claire: Bien… Te toca contestar, mm… ¿tienes mascota?

Raph: Sí, tengo una tortuga, se llama Spike.

Claire. ¿Una tortuga? ¿Eso no es cómo si yo tuviera una personita metida en la jaula? Jajaja.

Raph: Pues… A lo mejor… Jajaja

Los dos adolescentes estaban sentados en la cama de Claire, sus padres no se iban a la cama hasta las 12:00 así que tenían mucho tiempo para hablar. Llevaban bastante tiempo haciéndose preguntas entre ellos.

Raph: Bien, me toca... Mm…

La tortuga no sabía que preguntar, creía que ya sabía más o menos todo sobre la chica, excepto…

Raph: Te… ¿Gusta alguien?

La chica le miró con una sonrisa pícara y Ralph tenía una falsa sonrisa.

Raph: _"¿Por qué le pregunté eso? ¿Y si dice que sí? Estoy perdido…"_

Claire: Bueno… Hay alguien que me parece muy majo y simpático, pero de momento, no me gusta nadie.

Raph: "_¿¡MAJO Y SIMPÁTICO?! Puedo ser… ¡Yo! Oh no, no, no… Que tonterías digo"._

La tortuga tragó saliva.

Raph: ¿Y quién es ese tan majo y simpático?

Claire: ¡No puedes hacer dos preguntas seguidas! Jajaja.

Raph: Vale, vale… Jajaja.

Claire: Bien… ¡Me toca! ¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?

Él se puso nervioso.

Raph: ¿A-a mi? "¡_Venga cobarde! Dile que es ella, ¡ahora es el momento!". _No, no, para nada.

La chica se desilusionó un poco, pero Raph apenas lo notó.

Claire: Vale, vale… Jaja. Bueno Ralph, ya estoy muy cansada, ¿qué tal si nos vemos mañana?

Raph: ¡Perfecto! ¿Cuándo se ponga el sol?

Claire: ¡Genial!

Los dos se levantaron de la cama y Claire acompañó a Ralph al jardín. Antes de que él saltara fuera, ella lo abrazó y él le correspondió, aunque se había puesto rojo.

Claire: Gracias por dejarte que te conozca.

Raph: Gracias a ti por no asustarte de mí.

Los dos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

Raph: Claire, no sé, pero eres diferente a las demás chica. Bueno, yo no conozco a muchas… Pero veo que en ti puedo confiar… Por eso te he contado tantas cosas.

La chica sonrió plenamente.

Claire: Gracias Raph, no sabes lo que me alegra oír eso.

Raph: Bueno, es hora de irme, ¡hasta mañana!

Claire: ¡Adiós Ralph!

La tortuga saltó el jardín, pero no se dio cuenta de que, justo en el tejado del edificio de enfrente estaban sus hermanos, lo habían visto todo.

Raph corrió por las calles y sus hermanos le seguían por los tejados. Cuando llegó a la alcantarilla sus hermanos saltaron hacia abajo.

Raph: ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

Leo: Solo te estábamos buscando, pero parece que hemos descubierto algo más.

Raph: ¿De qué hablas? "_¡No puede ser! ¿Se han enterado?"._

Leo: ¿Cómo has podido? Las tortugas primero, ¿no?

Raph: ¡No sé de qué me hablas!

Donnie: Raph… Quien… ¿Quién es esa humana?

A Raph se le volcó el corazón, lo habían pillado.

Raph: ¿Hu-humana?

Leo: Sí, ¡esa humana con la que has estado en esa casa!

Raph: Yo… Yo…

Leo: ¡Has puesto en peligra a tu familia! ¡Ahora ella sabe de nosotros!

Raph: Tú… ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

Leo: Oh sí, lo entiendo perfectamente, ¡le has contado que existimos y ahora estamos expuestos al peligro!

Raph: ¡NO! ¡Ella ya sabía de nosotros!

Leo, Mikey y Donnie: ¿Qué?

Raph: Ya nos había visto por la ciudad, ¿y sabéis qué? ¡No dijo nada! Ella… Es diferente.

Donnie: Oh, ya lo entiendo, tú… ¡Te enamoraste de ella!

Raph: ¡¿Pero qué dices?!

Raph se puso muy rojo, ahora solo podía pensar, no en la bronca que le podía caer por parte del Sensei, sino en las burlas que le esperaban de sus hermanos. Raphael, el "borde" del grupo… ¡Enamorado!

Leo soltó una pequeña risa.

Raph: ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

Leo: ¿Yo? De nada… Solo que… Raph, ¡te has enamorado! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Donnie: Y luego decías de mi, tendrías que verte ahora mismo… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Raph se puso aun más rojo, no solo por la vergüenza, sino también por el cabreo que tenía.

Mikey: ¡Hey! Dejarle en paz, ¿no entendéis? ¡Ahora Raph es más débil! Ahora… Solo pensará en ella y… ¡Mariposas, flores, arco iris! Oh, ¡es tan bonito!

Raph ya no pudo más y estalló en un grito.

Raph: ¡YA DEJADME EN PAZ! NO TENÉIS NI IDEA DE LO QUE ESTÁIS DICIENDO, ¡YO NO ME ENAMORÉ DE UNA HUMANA! LOS ÚNICOS AQUÍ ENAMORADOS DE HUMANAS SOIS DONNIE Y LEO, ¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO! ¡EL AMOR ME DA ASCO!

Las otras tres tortugas se sorprendieron del fuerte griterío de su hermano, pero siguieron pensando lo mismo.

Leo: Está bien, está bien… Pero ahora vámonos a casa.

Raph: ¡Espera!

Leo: ¿Qué?

Raph: No… No se lo contaréis a Splinter… ¿Verdad?

Los otros tres sonrieron.

Donnie: No hermano, tú secreto está a salvo con nosotros.

Eso a Raph le sonaba falso, pero asintió.

Mikey: ¡Ya vámonos! Tengo sueño…

Todos se metieron por la alcantarilla y se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Raph se despertó el último, como siempre, y se fue a desayunar. Todos estaban en la cocina y en cuanto este entró pusieron una sonrisa pícara intentando no reírse.

Raph: Em… ¿Estáis bien?  
Leo: Sí, sí, perfectamente.

Ralph: Vale…

Mikey: Te hice el desayuno Raph.

Raph: Oh, ¡geni…!

La tortuga más pequeña le puso un plato de dos tostadas con forma de corazón encima de la mesa, y cuando lo vieron, todos excepto Raph se pusieron a reír.

Raph: ¿¡PERO QUE ES ESTO?!

Mikey: Jajajajajaja, son corazones, jajajajaja, los hice especialmente por ti jajajajaja.

Leo: Cómetelos Raph, o si no tendrás mal día con esa chica jajajajajajaja.

Donnie: ¿Sigues sintiendo las mariposas? Jajajajajajaja

Todos se estaban riendo y Raph estaba muy cabreado. Al oír tanto escándalo, Splinter salió de su cuarto.

Splinter: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Raph en seguida se metió las tostadas en la boca y habló con esta llena.

Raph: Pffnada pffsenseiff.

Splinter: Veo que hoy estáis de buen humor, después de lo de anoche.

Leo: Se puede decir, que hicimos las paces, ¿verdad Raph?

El rojo soltó un suspiro después de tragar las tostadas.

Raph: Sí…

Splinter: Bien, hoy tenemos entrenamiento extra.

Todas las tortugas soltaron un quejido.

Mikey: ¿Pero por qué? Si nos portamos bien…

Splinter: No es un castigo, simplemente tocó.

Las tortugas aceptaron a regañadientes y se fueron a dojo.

Después de unas cuantas horas de duro entrenamiento, las tortugas estaban agotadas.

Splinter: Bien, una más.

Leo: Pero Sensei… Necesitamos descansar, ¡estamos agotados!

El Sensei soltó un suspiro al ver las caras de cansados de sus hijos

Splinter: Está bien… Se acabó el entrenamiento.

Las tortugas: ¡Por fin!

Splinter salió del dojo y las tortugas se tiraron al suelo agotadas.

Mikey: Oye Raph…

Ralph: ¿Qué quieres?  
La tortuga roja contestó de mala gana porque ya sabía que le iba a decir algo sobre Claire.

Mikey: ¿Nosotros podemos conocer a esa chica?

Raph: Em…

Raph realmente no se esperaba esa pregunta, ¿podrían sus hermanos conoces a Claire?

Raph: Pues… Supongo que sí, al hablarle de vosotros supongo que tendrá ganas de conoceros.

Leo: ¿De verdad? ¿Nos dejas ir a conocerla?

Raph: Sí, ¿por qué no?

Leo: Em… No sé, a lo mejor pensabas que te íbamos a poner en ridículo delante de ella o algo así.

¡Diablos! Eso no se le había ocurrido, ahora pensaba lo peor.

Raph: Sí, tienes razón, mejor será que no la conozcáis.

Donnie: Oh venga Raph, no te avergonzaremos, y si sí… Podrás ponerme en ridículo delante de April todo lo que quieras.

Leo: Y a mí delante de Karai.

Mikey: Y a mí delante de… Em… ¡Podrás comerte mi trozo de pizza!

Raph: ¿Tantas ganas tenéis de conocerla?

Leo, Donnie y Mikey: ¡Sííííííííí!

El rojo soltó un suspiro.

Raph: Está bien…

Leo: Tiene que ser una chica muy especial para haberte hecho sentir eso por ella.

Raph: "_No lo sabes tú bien…"_. Lo que tú digas.

Mikey: ¿Y cuándo veremos a tu novia?

Raph: ¡No es mi novia!

Donnie: Wow, creo que eso me suena jajajaja.

Las cuatros tortugas acabaron riendo.

Por la tarde, vino April del colegio y fue a hablar con Raph sobre aquella chica a su cuarto. La tortuga le contó todo lo que pasó anoche y April lo encajaba todo.

April: ¡Ya sé quien es! ¡Va a mi clase! Es una chica muy simpática y se lleva con todos. A mí me parece muy guapa y la verdad es que triunfa bastante entre los chicos pero ella se ve como una más, según lo que me contó.

Raph: ¿Qué triunfa entre los chicos? Entonces ha tenido muchos novios…

April: Pues… Supongo… Pero no te preocupes Ralph, nunca ha encontrado a su ideal. Siempre ha pensado que con quien salía iba a ser el chico perfecto, pero se equivocaba y lo dejaban.

Raph: Eso no me anima mucho…

April: Seguro que eres su chico perfecto, bueno, tortuga perfecta.

Raph: ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera soy un chico… No se fijará en un mutante como yo…

April: Deja de pensar eso Raph, los malos pensamientos solo te harán sufrir, yo conozco bien a esa chica, y si llegas a su interior, la conquistarás. Además, ayer te dejó estar en su cama… ¡En su cama! ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Raph: Que se estaba bien cómodo allí…

April: ¿Y?

Raph: Y… Que me hubiera quedado allí, junto a ella, toda la noche.

La chica sonrió.

April: ¿Y dices que tus hermanos se enteraron?

Raph: Sí… Y no dejan de vacilarme. ¡No lo veo justo! ¡A Leo no le vacilamos con Karai! ¡Ni a Donnie conti…!

La tortuga se paró en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir. La chica se puso un poco roja ya que ella también sabía lo que iba a decir.

April: Em… Bueno, eres el nuevo enamorado… ¡Te tocó! Cuando Mikey se enamore le tocará a él.

Raph: Ya… Pero… Uf…

April: Bueno… ¿Y te gusta mucho esa chica?

Raph: Sí… Bastante… ¡Oh April! ¡No sabes lo que es esto! Ella es tan… Y yo me siento cuando la miro tan… ¡Es perfecta para mí!

La chica sonrió y después se levantó para irse, pero antes de abrir la puerta se giró hacia Raph.

April: Espero que tengas buena suerte… Ah, y sé lo que es sentirse así… Jeje.

Raph: Em… Gra-gracias April.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3 :) Espero que les haya gustado, si es así enviarme reviews y si no, pues enviármelos también xD**

**Wow, que celos me da Claire... Jaja.**

**Raph: ¬¬**

**Yo: Qué?**

**Raph: Oh venga, si Claire eres t...**

**Yo: Cállate!**

**Raph: No les vas a decir a tus lectores que Claire es tu nombre en francés y te estás describiendo a ti en la historia?**

**Yo: NO! AHORA CALLATE Y VUELVE DENTRO DE MI IMAGINACION!**

**Raph: Vale ¬¬... *se va***

**Yo: Ok, olviden lo último, imaginaciones de una tortuga tonta jeje...**

**Raph: Lo oí.**

**Yo: Adios! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Un secreto juntos

**Hola queridos lectores :)**

**Bien, lo primero deciros que en el capítul pone siempre "Ralph", no sé por qué porque yo lo había cambiado... En fin, en los demás ya no pondrá eso.**

**Lo segundo darle las gracias a Feels The Music, tu review me ha hecho mucha gracia jajaja, y me gusta que compartamos el mismo afán por Raphael *-* Jaja, un saludo muy especial para ti!**

**Bien, otra cosa que quería aclarar y no he hecho en los anteriores capítulos:**

**Nombre: Hola. (Hablan los personajes)**

**Nombre: "****_Hola"._**** (Piensan los personajes)**

**Nombre: ****_Hola. _****(Cantan los personajes, aunque no creo que haya muchas canciones en esta historia jajaja)**

**(N/A: Notas que pongo yo).**

**Bueno, y sin más complicación, aquí tenéis la continuación. (N/A: Eso rimó, ¿no? jaja)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Un secreto juntos.

Llegó la noche y todas las tortugas salieron a la superficie, tenían bastantes ganas de ver a Claire. Iban corriendo por los edificios hasta que se pararon en frente del muro.

Mikey: ¿Y cómo decías que se llama?

Raph: Claire.

Leo: Eso es francés, ¿no?

Donnie: No técnicamente tiene que ser francés, hay muchos nombres que se escriben igual en varios idiomas y en realidad…

La tortuga más lista miró a sus hermanos, ellos estaban con cara de aburridos y deseando que se callara.

Donnie: Vale… Ya me callo.

Raph: ¡Claire! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Soy Raph!

La chica salió por la puerta de su cuarto al jardín y sonrió.

Claire: ¡Pasa Raph!

Las cuatro tortugas saltaron el muro y la chica se paralizó.

Claire: Ho-hola.

Raph: Perdón… Insistieron en venir.

Claire: ¿Tus hermanos? Jajaja, vale, no pasa nada. ¡Yo soy Claire!

Leo: Leonardo, pero llámame Leo.

Donnie: Donatello, pero llámame Donnie.

Claire: Jaja, bonitos nombres, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

La chica dijo eso refiriéndose a Mikey que estaba mirando la coneja, pero al ver que le hablaban se giró.

Mikey: Yo soy Michelangelo, pero me llaman Mikey.

Claire: Pues hola a todos, ¿y qué les trae por aquí?

Mikey: Queremos ver cómo era la chica de la que se había ena…

Leo le dio un codazo a Mikey en la tripa para que se callara.

Leo: Lo que Mikey quiere decir es que vimos a Raph salir de este jardín, le preguntamos lo que había estado haciendo y nos habló de ti.

Claire: Cosas buenas, espero jaja.

Raph: Jeje.

Raph se puso rojo y se acarició la cabeza por detrás intentando que no se le notara.

Donnie: ¿Y cómo es que no te asustaste al verle?

Claire: No sé, no noté nada peligroso. Cuando hay algo cerca que es malo, lo noto. Es como un don o algo así.

Mikey: ¡Cómo el que tiene April!

Leo le dio un codazo a la tortuga más pequeña y le dijo algo al oído.

Leo: ¡Idiota! ¡No podemos nombrar a nadie!

Claire: ¿April? ¿April O' Neil? ¡Yo la conozco!

Donnie: ¿Sí? ¡Ella es nuestra amiga! Es…

No pudo seguir porque su hermano mayor le dio un codazo y le habló al oído como a Mikey.

Leo: ¡No puedes hablarle de April!

Claire: Oye chicos.

Las cuatro tortugas miraron a la chica.

Claire: Veo que no me podéis contar que la conocéis y tal… Por si acaso lo voy contando, pero solo deciros que sé guardar bien un secreto y si no me creéis, preguntárselo a April. Y de momento, por lo que habéis dicho sé que es buena amiga vuestra y va muchas veces a donde vosotros vivís, ¿me equivoco?

Raph miró a Leo con una mirada que él entendió perfectamente, quería decir "te dije que era perfecta". El azul soltó un suspiro.

Leo: Está bien… Veo que no hay ningún problema en confiar en ti.

Claire: Os lo dije. Bien… ¿Y qué me vais a contar?

Leo: ¿April va a tu colegio?

Claire: Sí, es muy buena amiga mía.

Leo: Bien, pues entonces eso mejora las cosas…

De repente un T-phone sonó, era el de Donnie.

Donnie: ¿April? Es muy raro que me llame a estas horas… ¿Qué le pasara?

Raph: ¡Pero cógelo idiota!

Donnie: ¡Oh sí! ¿Hola?

April: Donnie, soy yo, tengo algo que contaros.

Donnie: ¡Oh April! ¡Nosotros a ti también!

April: ¿Eh? ¿El qué?

Donnie: ¡Voy a buscarte y te cuento!

April: Pe-pero… Bueno, está bien.

Donnie: ¡Adiós April! Te-te quie…

April: Adiós Donnie, te quiero.

Donnie: ¿EH? ¿APRIL? ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

La chica había cortado. La tortuga morada miró a los demás que le observaban extrañado.

Leo: ¿Qué pasa?

Donnie: April quiere contarnos algo, la voy a ir a buscar para contarla que conocemos a Claire y la traeré aquí.

Leo: No me parece una buena idea.

Claire: ¿Por qué?

Leo: A lo mejor April no quiere que nos conozca ninguna humana más.

Claire: ¿Te refieres a los celos?

Leo: No lo sé…

Donnie: Bueno, yo voy a buscarla.

La tortuga más lista salió del jardín en busca de April.

Donnie: ¿Dijo que me quería? ¿O fue mi imaginación? No, no, no, no, ¡lo dijo! ¡Esto es genial! Pero… Lo dijo como amigos… Seguro… ¡Yo no quiero eso!

Al llegar a casa de April la vio en la ventana esperándolo.

April: Y bien, ¿qué me tienes que contar?

Donnie: Tienes que verlo.

April: ¿Eh?

La tortuga cogió a la chica y se la llevó saltando entre los tejados. Se los notaba un poco enrojecidos a los dos.

Donnie: _"¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Te-tengo, te-tengo a April encima, y ella es tan… Es tan ligera y cómoda… ¿Y ella? Se ve tan bonita a la luz de la luna…"._

April: _"Donnie… Pero, ¿qué me está pasando? Mi corazón va a mil por hora, nunca había sentido esto… Aquí, con Donnie me siento tan… Tan bien. Mi amigo, mi mejor amigo… ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto? Donnie, yo… Te quiero, ¿cómo decirlo? Este momento es tan perfecto…"._

Donnie: _"Sí, este momento es perfecto para decirte lo que pienso… Pero, ¿y si me dices que no? Es todo tan complicado… Yo quiero, quiero… April, te quiero…"._

April: Donnie…

La tortuga seguía corriendo.

Donnie: ¿Sí?

April: Para, por favor.

La tortuga paró de golpe y bajó a la humana de encima de él.

Donnie: ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Qué pasa? Ya estamos llegando.

April: Donnie, yo… Quería decirte que… Te quiero…

A Donnie le dio un vuelco el corazón pero se desilusionó en cuanto April siguió la frase.

April: Decir… Que, gracias por ser mi amigo… En ti puedo confiar siempre y… Me ayudas en todo…

Donnie: April, no hace falta que me des las gracias, para eso están los amigos… Para eso estoy aquí.

La chica sonrió.

April: Bueno, ¿me vas a enseñar eso?

Donnie: ¡Oh sí! Vamos…

La chica volvió a subir encima de la tortuga.

Donnie: "_Tonto, tonto, tonto…"._

April: "_Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde…"._

Cuando ya estaban llegando, la chica reconoció la casa.

April: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Donnie: Ya verás.

Los dos saltaron el pequeño muro y vieron a las otras tres tortugas y la chica.

April: ¿Claire?

Claire: ¡April!

April: Pe-pero, ¿qué está pasando?

La pelirroja miró a Raph y lo comprendió todo.

April: Entonces tú eres la chica que… Oh, vale… Lo entiendo.

Claire: ¿La chica?

Donnie: La chica… ¡La chica del jardín!

Claire: Oh, vale… Jajaja.

April: Entonces, ¿tenemos un gran secreto juntas, no?

Claire: Eso parece jaja.

Leo: Esto no tiene que salir de entre nosotros, ¿entendido?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Todos compartieron una risa y entre ella, Ralph miró como Claire se reía y este sonrió, la chica miró también a la tortuga y le devolvió la sonrisa. Había sido un día bastante divertido para todos.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 4, espero que les haya gustado**.

**Ya saben, enviarme reviews y todas esas cosa... Jaja.**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Un gran lazo de amistad

**Hola gente :)**

**Bien, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo! Mucha gracias a las personas de los reviews y también a mis "lectores silencios" jaja.**

**Sin más preámbulos, aquí tenéis la continuación.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Un gran lazo de amistad.

A la mañana siguiente Raph se levantó, por primera vez, de buen humor. Lo que había pasado aquella noche le cambió la vida, se dirigió a la cocina donde vio a todos sus hermanos y a su padre desayunando.

Raph: ¡BUENOS DÍAS!

Splinter: ¿A qué se debe que te levantes de buen humor?

Raph: No lo sé Sensei, hoy me siento bien.

Splinter: Bueno, desayunar rápido que hoy tenéis entrenamiento.

Así lo hicieron las cuatro tortugas, desayunaron rápido para después hacer unas cuatro horas de duro entrenamiento. Al terminar, todas estaban agotadas, todas excepto Raph.

Splinter: Bien hijos míos, ya podéis ir a descansar.

Mikey: ¡Por fin!

Raph: ¿Ya estáis cansados? Pero si no ha sido nada.

Splinter: Me sorprendes Ralph, hoy estás muy activo.

Raph: Gracias Sensei.

La rata se fue del dogo y las cuatro tortugas se fueron al salón.

Leo: ¿Qué te sucede Raph? ¿Es por Claire?

Raph: ¿Qué? ¡No, no! Que tonterías dices, solo me siento alegre, nada más.

Donnie: Sí, sí, lo que tú digas… Jajaja.

Pasaron todo el día entre risas y cuando llegó la noche, todos salieron a la superficie.

Leo: Que Ralph, ¿vas a ver a Claire?

Raph: ¡Déjame en paz!

Leo: Jajaja, anda, vete.

La tortuga roja le sonrió y se fue corriendo a ese jardín que tanto le gustaba. Se paró frente al muro y empezó a llamar a aquella chica.

Raph: ¡Claire! Soy Raph, ¿puedo pasar?

Pero la chica no contestaba y la tortuga decidió saltar.

Raph: ¿Claire? ¿Dónde estás?

La tortuga la vio, por el cristal de la puerta que conectaba la habitación de la chica con el jardín, allí estaba, su querida chica sobre su cama apoyada en sus rodillas. Parecía que lloraba y eso a Raph le destrozó el corazón.

Raph: ¿¡CLAIRE?!

El chico no dudó en entrar y ponerse al lado de la chica que esta no paraba de llorar y que no dejaba ver su cara escondida entre sus rodillas.

Raph: ¿Claire? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Claire! Por favor, no llores…

La chica levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llanto y de sus ojos no paraban de brotar lágrimas. Esas lágrimas hacían que sus ojos color miel brillaran más que nunca, pero a Raph le partían el corazón.

Claire: Raph… Yo…

No pudo continuar por el llanto y la tortuga no lo dudó, la colocó entre sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo para tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Raph: Tranquila… Yo estoy aquí… Nada malo te va a pasar ahora…

En ese momento, Raph recordó cuando era pequeño y se hacía daño o algo por el estilo. Cuando él lloraba. El único de sus hermanos que le ha visto llorar fue Mikey y para que paraba le cantaba una canción. Esa canción estaba gravada en la cabeza de Raph. (N/A: Esta es la canción watch?v=dC0v5tYLQQw ).

_Cuando lloras, se para el mundo_

_Y nunca sé qué decir._

La chica levantó la cabeza del pecho de Raph para ver como este cantaba, su voz no era perfecta, pero era suficiente.

_Cuando lloras, me derrumbo_

_Y no me sale fingir._

Claire, al ver que continuaba la canción, no pudo aguantar más sus llantos y se volvió a apoyar en el pecho de la tortuga.

_Cuando lloras, las horas_

_Le da la vuelta al reloj._

_Cuando lloras, a solas_

_Me muerdes el corazón._

_Piensa en lo que piensas_

_Cuando lloras, cuando _

_Me dices que no._

_Piensa lo que quieras pero ahora…_

La chica empezó a reconocer esa canción, pero no tenía fuerzas para cantar con él, aunque sí dejó de llorar y empezó a mirar como la tortuga cantaba al compás esa perfecta canción que hacía que ella se olvidara de sus penas.

_Cuando lloras, se tuerce el rumbo_

_Y no tengo a donde ir._

_Cuando lloras, yo me hundo y tardo_

_En volver a salir._

_Cuando lloras, las horas_

_Le da la vuelta al reloj._

_Cuando lloras, a solas_

_Me muerdes el corazón._

En ese momento, la tortuga también miró a la chica y le sonrió. Eso hizo que la chica tuviera ganas de cantar, y se unió a la canción con él.

_Piensa en lo que piensas cuando lloras,_

_Cuando me dices que no._

_Piensa lo que quieras pero ahora,_

_Pero ahora…_

_Piensa en lo que piensas cuando lloras,_

_Cuando me dices que no._

_Piensa lo que quieras _

_Pero ahora..._

_El que llora_

_Soy yo…_

_El que llora _

_Soy yo…_

_El que llora_

_Soy yo…_

Al terminar los dos se quedaron mirando, la chica aun tenía alguna lágrima en los ojos pero Raph se los limpió. Claire acercó una de sus manos a la mejilla de la tortuga y fue acercando su cara a la suya poco a poco hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Fue un beso muy tierno que duró varios minutos. Al separarse, los dos estaban de un tono más rojo.

Raph: ¿M-me vas a contar lo que pasó?

La chica al recordar lo que la había hecho llorar bajó la mirada.

Claire: Raph, yo…

Raph: No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres, pero no me gustaría que algo que te preocupara lo guardaras para dentro.

Claire: Fue horrible… Mis padres llevan días peleándose y hoy ha sido lo peor. Su pelea ha sido más fuerte. Gritaban mucho y mi padre…

No pudo continuar porque sus lágrimas volvieron a salir. La tortuga abrazó a la chica.

Raph: Por favor, tranquilízate y no llores…

Claire se limpió las lágrima y se separó un poco de Raph.

Claire: Mi padre llegó a pegar a mi madre…

A la tortuga se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

Raph: ¿¡Qué?!

Claire: En verdad, no creo que le hiciera daño, no la dio muy fuerte… Pero mi padre se ha ido de casa… Y no sé donde está… No sé por qué llevan estos días así… Es todo un infierno…

Raph: ¿¡Por qué no me lo habías contado antes?! ¡Podría haberte hecho daño a ti! Podría… ¡Podría haberte lastimado!

La tortuga no cabía en su enfado.

Claire: ¡Mi padre nunca me pegaría! Y si no te lo conté… ¡Fue para que no te preocuparas!

La chica se giró para ocultar sus lágrimas y la tortuga suspiró para poder tranquilizarse.

Raph: Vale… Lo siento mucho Claire, solo… Que si te hubiera pasado algo a ti no sé… No sé que habría hecho yo…

Claire se volvió a girar y observaba como la tortuga miraba al suelo indignado de haberla gritado.

Claire: No pasa nada… Raph, gracias por lo que has hecho por mi… ¡No sabía que cantabas!

Raph: Bueno… Cuando yo era pequeño Mikey siempre me la cantaba para que no llora… ¡Para que estuviera contento!

Claire: ¡Tú has llorado de pequeño!

Raph: ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Llorar? No, no, ni de broma.

Claire: Jajaja.

La chica volvió a besar a la tortuga en los labios, como si ya la hubiera besado muchas veces antes, como si fuera una reacción normal. Al separarse esta le sonrió.

Ralph: ¿Y eso?

Claire: Para que te acuerdes de mí, es hora de que te vayas.

Raph: Oh… Bueno, ¿estarás bien tú sola?

Claire: Sí, mañana no estaré casi en casa. Desde por la mañana me voy sola al colegio, es el último día, así que me iré con mis amigos a comer y luego a la piscina. Así que no volveré a casa hasta las 9:00 de la tarde o así…

Raph: Te vendré a ver.

Claire: Estupendo.

La chica acompañó a la tortuga al jardín y cuando este ya estaba preparado para saltar le hizo un saludo con la mano para despedirse, y Claire lo imitó.

Cuando volvió con sus hermanos los vio en un tejado. No había pasado nada, ni un ataque de los Kraang ni del Clan del Pie, en resumen, una noche aburrida, todo lo contrario que para la tortuga recién llegada.

Mikey: ¿Qué tal con Claire?

Raph: Bien, como siempre. ¿Y vosotros?

Leo: Nada de nada, ni un solo ataque.

Raph: Eso es bueno, ¿no?

Leo: O aburrido, según como lo veas.

Mikey: ¿Muchos besos con Claire?

La tortuga más bruta se puso roja.

Raph: ¿¡De qué hablas?!

Mikey: Ya sabes… Muack, muack…

Y la tortuga más pequeña se puso a imitar los ruidos de un beso.

Raph: ¡Verás cuando te coja!

Los dos hermanos se pusieron a correr.

Donnie: Mikey, deja a en paz a Raph y su novia.

Ralph: ¡No es mi novia!

Mikey: ¡Pero te gustaría!

Raph: ¡Oh! ¡Ven aquí!

Todos se pusieron a reír menos Raph que estaba ocupado corriendo detrás de Mikey.

Leo: Jajaja, venga chicos, volvamos a la guarida.

Cuando llegaron April estaba sentada en el sofá con su ordenador.

Leo: ¿Qué tal April?

April: Todavía no he encontrado nada nuevo…

Leo: No te preocupes April, lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir.

April: Si no os importa… Me quedaré un rato más buscando información.

Leo: Está bien.

Mikey: Yo me voy, ¡estoy muerto!

Leo: Y yo.

Raph: Y yo.

Donnie: ¿Quieres que me quede un rato contigo April?

April: ¡Estupendo!

Raph y Mikey se pusieron a imitar los sonidos de un beso pero Donnie en seguida los empujó para que se fueran.

Leo: Descansen chicos.

El morado se fue a sentar al lado de April, claramente, se puso un poco rojo.

Donnie: B-bien… ¿Y ahora qué haces?

April: Busco información, hay algunos videos que me pueden llegar a decir donde tienen los Kraang a mi padre.

Donnie: Wow, eres muy lista…

La tortuga dijo eso intentando que la chica no lo oyera, pero sí lo hizo.

April: Gracias Donnie.

Donnie: Oh… Em, de nada… Jeje.

Después de un rato, los dos ya estaban muy cansados. Donnie empezó a cerrar sus párpados y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de April, esta sonrió y cerró el ordenador.

April: Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Donnie, Donnie…

La tortuga despertó de golpe.

Donnie: ¡No estaba dormida! Eh… ¿Qué?

April: Jajaja, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ¿no crees?

Donnie: Bien…

Antes de que cada uno se fuera a su cuarto, April le dio un beso en la mejilla a Donnie.

April: Buenas noches Donnie.

Donnie: Bue-buenas noches…

Ya eran las 4:00 de la mañana, aproximadamente, y Raph se despertó de golpe, no había tenido ningún sueño raro, simplemente se despertó.

Raph: ¿Qué hago despierto?

La tortuga miró un reloj que estaba en su mesilla.

Raph: ¿Las 4:08? ¡Y yo despierto!

Se tumbó nuevamente en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño, pero no podía.

Raph: ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me entre el sueño? Mm… Creo que iré a tomar un vaso de leche, eso a Mikey siempre le hace dormir bien.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Al entrar, vio en la oscuridad una figura que estaba escarbando en su nevera. La tortuga se asustó y se pudo en posición de defensa.

Raph: Oh bien, una peleíta a estas horas, quizás con esto me entre el sueño.

Al oír esas palabras, la figura se giró pero no se le podía ver la cara aunque parecía que tenía un trozo de pizza en la boca. La tortuga de la banda roja se abalanzó sobre la figura tirándola al suelo.

Raph: ¡Ahora veras!

Mikey: No, no, no, ¡Raph espera! ¡Soy yo! ¡Mikey!

La tortuga se paró al reconocer que era su hermano pequeño. Se levantó de encima de él y antes de que el de naranja se levantara del suelo, Raph le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Mikey: ¿Y eso por qué?

Ralph: ¿Qué haces a estas horas comiendo pizza?

Mikey: Tenía hambre, ¿vale? Y… ¿Tú qué?

Ralph: No… No puedo dormir.

Mikey: ¡Pues bébete un…!

Raph: Sí, sí, un vaso de leche… Lo sé.

Mikey: Jaja, bueno, yo me vuelvo a la cama, ¡buenas noches Raph!

Raph: Buenas noches, Mikey.

La tortuga más pequeña desapareció de la cocina y Raph empezó a preparase un vaso de leche.

Empezó a tomárselo mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo. Cuando ya estaba terminando, una imagen de Claire se le apareció en la mente, allí estaban los dos, después de que Raph consiguiera que la chica dejara de llorar, ella se le acercó y lo besó. Aun notaba su mano en su mejilla y sus labios juntos.

Raph: Claire… ¿Estará dormida? Y sí… ¿Voy a verla?

Se quedó pensando en lo que tenía que hacer para que no le pillaran. El entrenamiento no empezaría hasta dentro de cinco horas, así que tenía tiempo de sobra.

Raph: Bien, allá voy.

Dejó el vaso de leche en la mesa y salió a la superficie.

* * *

**¿Os gustó? Enviarme reviews.**

**¿No os gustó? Enviarme reviews.**

**Así que ya sabéis jaja. ¡Un saludo a todos! ¡Y hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6: Perfecta para mí

**Hoooooooola a todos :)**

**Bien, lo primero agradeceros vuestros reviews, ¡me animan mucho a seguir!**

**Y lo segundo deciros que no voy a escribir más... TATATATACHAAAAAAAAAAN. ¡Que no! Lo que pasa es que me voy de campamento hasta Agosto... (es que soy Scout) Bien, y allí... Pues como que no puedo escribir... Jajaja. **

**Pero TRANQUILOS, TRANQUILOS, TRANQUILOS... ¡Que no cunda el pánico! Yo terminaré la historia, sé lo que es que te dejen con la historia a la mitad cuando te encanta... (lo digo sobretodo por "Un mundo perfecto").**

**Bien, y no me enrollo más... ¡Aquí la continuación!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Perfecta para mí.

Era bastante de noche pero se veía bien. Corría y saltaba, como siempre, por los tejados, hasta que llegó al famoso muro de la casa de Claire. Lo saltó y miró la puerta de la habitación de Claire, tenía la persiana bajada, pero no del todo y la puerta abierta, seguramente para que entrara fresco. Por el hueco que quedaba Raph podía pasar perfectamente hacia dentro, pero se limitó a acercarse lentamente y observar lo que había dentro.

Se escondió más detenidamente al ver que la chica a la que amaba no estaba dormida, sino sentada en su cama con una linterna dibujando algo en un cuaderno.

El torpe de él se dio contra la persiana haciéndola sonar y Claire se asustó.

Claire: ¿Eh? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Dejó el cuaderno y el lápiz sobre la cama y se dirigió a la persiana para subirla, Ralph estaba perdido, ¿qué podría pensar esa chica si veía que Ralph la estaba observando?

Claire levantó la persiana para salir al jardín, nada había.

Claire: Vaya, habrá sido un gato o algo.

Se volvió a meter en su cuarto dejando la persiana como la primera vez, por suerte, la tortuga pudo escapar escondiéndose en el jardín de al lado.

Raph: Por los pelos…

Volvió a asomarse a la puerta de Claire, la chica acababa de terminar su dibujo, levantó el cuaderno para verlo mejor. Cuando Raph lo miró, no podía creerlo, ¡era él! ¡La chica que amaba le había dibujado! Eso se suponía que ella también estaba pensando en él, y quizás, en ese beso.

Claire: Yo creo que ha quedado bastante bien, ¿tú qué opinas Menta?

La coneja que estaba en la jaula al lado de Claire miró el dibujo y asintió.

Claire: Si Raph supiera que le acabo de dibujar… No sé qué pensaría… ¿Crees que él piensa en mí?

La coneja volvió a asentir.

Raph: _"Genial, ella también habla con su mascota, y además… ¡De mí! Esto es… ¡Perfecto!"._

La tortuga no podía evitar sonreír mientras escuchaba la conversación de la chica y la coneja.

Claire: Él me correspondió al beso, pero… ¿Eso significa algo?

La coneja soltó un bostezó y se tumbó dispuesta a dormir.

Claire: Tienes razón, será mejor dormir, mañana me espera un largo día, con April y las demás. Pero espero que Javier no venga a clase, ¡siempre me está molestando! ¡Siempre pidiéndome salir!

La tortuga sintió enfado por dentro al oír la última frase, ¿había un chico molestando a su chica? ¿Y encima pidiéndole salir? ¡Eso no lo consentía!

Claire: Haber cuando se entera de que él a mi no me gusta… En el fondo, creo que ya tengo a quien me gusta.

Raph abrió los ojos como platos, ¿sería él al que la chica se refería? Le parecía imposible, pero algo dentro de él le decía que si, sino… ¿Por qué le dio esos besos?

La chica dejó el cuaderno en el suelo y apagó la luz para después tumbarse y dormir.

Raph se le quedó un rato mirando, no sabía por qué pero mirarla dormir le relajaba, después de un rato, decidió entrar sin hacer el menor ruido. Se acercó a la chica para apartarla el pelo de la cara. Dormida era… Adorable.

Raph: Oh Claire… Nunca pensé que podría llegar a pensar algo tan fuerte por una humana…

Ya había pasado una hora desde que estaba fuera de casa así que decidió irse, pero antes, besó la mejilla de la chica haciendo que esta sonriera dormida.

Raph: Buenas noches… Claire.

La tortuga se fue al hogar para poder dormir.

Al día siguiente la mañana fue como las de todas las demás. Las cuatro tortugas estaban con su maestro en el dojo, entrenando las volteretas hacia atrás.

Mikey: ¡Me encanta hacer esto!

Donnie: Pero Mikey, tienes que aprender a usarlas, no las puedes hacer siempre que te vayan a atacar.

Splinter: Donatello tiene razón, Michelangelo.

Mikey: Sí Sensei, pero no me dirá que se me dan mal, eh.

Raph, al oír que su hermano pequeño se chuleaba de que sabía hacer las volteretas decidió atacarle por detrás pero su hermano lo esquivó con una volteretas.

Mikey: Eres tan predecible tío.

La tortuga roja soltó un gruñido.

Splinter: Bien hijos míos, el entrenamiento de hoy ha acabado.

Al momento, April entró en el dojo.

April: Sensei, ¿puedes entrenarme ahora?

Splinter: Claro.

Mikey: Sensei, ¿por qué nunca nos entrenas junto con April?

Splinter: April todavía tiene mucho que aprender, no puedo juntar dos niveles de nunjitsu diferentes.

Mikey: Pero Sensei…

Splinter: No discutas más Michelangelo.

La pequeña tortuga se fue al salón cabizbajo junto con sus hermanos.

April: Sensei, creo que lo de Mikey es una buena idea. Me gustaría entrenar alguna vez con ellos.

Splinter: Todo llegará a su debido tiempo, hija mía.

April: Hai Sensei.

Empezó el entrenamiento con April y su abanico.

Mientras tanto, las tortugas estaban en el salón haciendo lo habitual de cada uno: Leo con Héroes Espaciales, Donnie con sus "maquinitas", Mikey molestando a Donnie y Raph… Raph estaba con un cuaderno en la mesa.

Mikey: ¿Para qué es esto?

Donnie: ¡No lo toques!

Mikey: Ohhh… ¿Para qué es esto?

Donnie: ¡Que no lo toques!

Mikey: Vale… ¿Y para qué es esto?

Donnie: ¡MIKEY TE HE DICHO QUE NO LO TOQUES!

Mikey: Vale, vale…

La pequeña tortuga se acercó a su hermano de la banda roja y miró que estaba con un cuaderno dibujando garabatos.

Mikey: ¿Qué haces Raph?

Raph: Nada, vete.

Mikey: Sí quieres dibujar algo yo puedo ayudarte, soy bueno en esto.

Raph miró a Mikey con interés, pero luego cambió de idea.

Raph: No, no, siempre que dices algo así acaba en tragedia, mejor, vete con Leo.

La pequeña tortuga soltó un suspiro.

Mikey: ¿Qué os pasa hoy a todos?

Leo: Mikey, baja la voz, está llegando mi parte favorita.

_-Capitán, creo que llegamos al planeta de los Alienígenas Mutantes. Se transforman en lo que comen._

_-¡Oh no capitán! ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer?!_

_-Relajaros, si estos Alienígenas tienen hambre… ¡Les prepararemos el almuerzo!_

Leo: ¡Este hombre es genial!

Raph: De verdad, debes ser el único que piensa eso.

Leo: ¡Ya te he dicho que hay muchos fans de este programa!

Raph: Y yo pensé que Donnie era friki…

Donnie: ¡Eh!

Leo: ¡Silencio!

Mikey: ¡Pues me voy con Spike!

Raph: ¡Ah no! ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi amigo! A ver si le vas a pegar lo tonto que eres…

Mikey: ¡Jobar!

Todos estaban metidos en sus cosas excepto Mikey que estaba muy aburrido, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Mikey: Está bien… ¡Me subo a la superficie! Aunque sea de día… ¡Me voy!

Leo: Sí Mikey, ahora cállate.

El líder dijo eso sin pensar, al igual que sus otros dos hermanos que no prestaban atención al pequeño.

Mikey: ¡Pues adiós!

El pequeño se fue sin que sus hermanos lo miraran, a la superficie.

Mikey: Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué hago yo aquí? ¡Ah sí! Tengo una idea.

La tortuga se fue corriendo cuando dijo esas palabras.

Después de un rato, se empezó a notar bastante tranquilidad en la sala donde estaban las otras tres tortugas.

Donnie: Que tranquilo se está, ¿no?

Leo y Raph: Bastante…

Donnie: ¡Un momento! Mikey dijo que se iba a la superficie…

Raph: ¿Así?

Donnie: ¡Es de día y está solo!

Leo: ¡Como Splinter se entere estamos muertos! ¡Vamos!

Las tres tortugas se dirigieron a la superficie, y ya allí empezaron a buscar.

Leo: Tened cuidado, nos puede ver cualquiera.

Estaban saltando por los tejados intentando ver a su hermano pequeño, pero nada. Al estar allí, a Raph se le ocurrió la idea de ir a ver a Claire, probablemente a estas horas ya estaría a punto de irse. Pero, ¿dejar a sus hermanos buscar a Mikey solo?

Raph: _"Solo serán unos minutos…"_.

Decidido, la tortuga se escabulló para ver a la chica. Cuando llegó al jardín vio que la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta y decidió a entrar.

Raph: Claire, ¡necesito tu ayuda! El bobo de Mikey se ha…

Al fijarse bien, vio que su hermano pequeño estaba con la chica sentados en la cama, como la primera noche que se conocieron él y ella.

Raph: ¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, idiota?!

La chica se levantó y pegó a Raph en la cabeza. Este se la agarró.

Raph: ¡Ay! ¿Y eso por qué?

Claire: Por dos buenas razones, una es insultar a tu hermano y la otra que no le hagas caso en vuestra casa.

Mikey: Gracias Clai.

Claire: No hay de que Mikey.

Ralph: Vale, vale… Pero, ¡te estábamos buscando!

Mikey: Oh que extraño… ¡Por qué parece que en casa soy un estorbo!

La chica abrazó a la tortuga más pequeña y en esos momentos Raph sintió envidia.

Claire: Oh pobre… ¿No te da vergüenza Raph? ¡Es tu hermano!

Raph: Pero yo…

Claire: ¡No quiero que vuelva a suceder esto! ¿Entendido?

Raph: Sí…

Claire: No te he oído.

Raph: He dicho… ¡SÍ!

Claire y Mikey: Jajajajaja.

Raph: No le veo la gracia…

Claire: ¿Te asusté Raph?

Raph: ¿Qué? ¡Yo no me asusto por nada!

Claire: A claro… Lo olvidaba… Jajaja.

Raph: ¿Y por qué todavía estás en pijama y aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el instituto?

Claire: ¿No te acuerdas? Hoy es el último día, entramos después y salimos antes.

Mikey: Ah claro, por eso April todavía está en casa entrenando con Splinter.

Claire: ¿A April la están entrenando?

Mikey: Sí, va a ser una Kunoichi.

Claire: ¿Quiere ser una mujer ninja?

Raph: ¿Sabes lo qué es Kunoichi?

Claire: Sí, desde que os conozco, me he interesado más sobre todo lo ninja, me parece algo muy interesante.

Raph: Wow, ¿en serio? Yo… ¡Yo podría enseñarte algo!

Claire: ¡¿De verdad?!

Raph: ¡Claro! Podría enseñarte algún golpe, o como colocarte o…

Mikey: Ejem.

La tortuga más mayor miró a su hermano y se puso algo rojo al ver que se había emocionado demasiado.

Raph: Em… Bueno, vamos con los demás, te estarán buscando, y a mí también.

Mikey: Jo… ¡Clai me encantó hablar contigo!

Claire: ¡Y a mí también! Puedes venir a verme cuando quieras.

La chica se acercó a la tortuga más pequeña y le dio un beso muy tierno en la frente, Raph se puso celoso a ver que Mikey le miraba con cara de decir "celoso, ¿eh?". Lo estaba, y mucho.

La tortuga de la banda naranja se fue al jardín para despedirse de la coneja.

Mikey: ¡Adiós Menta! ¡Ya nos veremos!

La coneja miró extrañada a Mikey.

Mikey: ¡Creo que le caigo bien!

Los otros dos lo miraban riendo y Raph empujó amistosamente a su hermano para irse.

Raph: Anda, vámonos.

Mikey: Vale…

La tortuga pequeña estaba dispuesta a saltar pero estaba esperando a su hermano, este se quedó mirando a Claire, quería despedirse con un beso, pero con su hermano pequeño delante… Mejor que no.

Raph: Bueno…

Claire: Bueno…

Raph: Hasta la próxima Claire.

La chica sonrió y besó a Raph en la mejilla haciendo que él también sonriera.

Claire: Adiós Raph.

La tortuga se giró para irse con una sonrisa, pero cambió a un tono rojizo cuando vio que su hermano los miraba emocionado.

Mikey: Eso, ha sido… ¡Adorable!

Raph: ¡Verás cuando te coja…!

Las dos tortugas salieron del jardín, persiguiendo una a la otra.

Mikey: ¡AAAAAAH!

Mientras tanto, Claire los observaba desde el jardín.

Claire: Jajajaja, tortugas… Menta, ¿qué crees que dirá Raph si le doy el dibujo que le hice?

La coneja la miró extrañada.

Claire: Sí, yo tampoco sé…

Claire miró el reloj y al ver que era tarde se apresuró.

Claire: ¡Tengo que prepararme o llegaré tarde!

* * *

**Raph: ¿En serio? ¿No se te ocurrió nada más?**

**Yo: ¡Déjame! A mi me gusta ¬¬**

**Raph: Quizás a ti si, pero seguro que a los lectores no, ¡tiene que haber más acción!**

**Yo: ¡Es una historia de amor! ¡Estás enamorado!**

**Mikey: A mi me pareció... ¡ADORABLE!**

**Yo: ¡Tú eres adorable! ^^**

**Mikey: :3**

**Donnie y Leo: ¿Y nosotros qué?**

**Yo: ¡Lo siento! ¡No tengo tanta capacidad para meteros en este capítulo!**

**Leo: Claro... ¡Raph está enamorado y todo el mundo está alegre! Yo me enamoro y me echáis la bronca...**

**Raph: ¡Karai es del Clan del Pie! Y Claire es perfecta...**

**Yo: ¡CHICOS VALE YA! ¡TENGO QUE ACABAR YA EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Tortugas: Vale...**

**Yo: ¡Adiós a todos!**


	7. Chapter 7: Por el amor hay que luchar

**Hola amiguitos :)**

**Aquí estoy de vuelta, después de un largo campamento. Sé que dije que no volvería a escribir hasta agosto, pero como sé que se pasa mal cuando te dejan a medias... ¡Aquí os traigo la continuación!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Por el amor hay que luchar.

Mientras tanto, Donnie y Leo estaban buscando a sus dos hermanos.

Leo: Genial, y también tenía que desaparecer Raph.

Ralph: ¿Desaparecer yo? Querrás decir, encontrar a Mikey.

Donnie y Leo miraron al hermano que acababa de hablar, junto a él estaba Mikey sonriendo.

Donnie: ¡Mikey! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Mikey: No me hacíais caso, así que…

Raph: Se fue a casa de Claire.

Leo: ¿Molestaste a Claire? ¡La acabamos de conocer!

Mikey: No, no, ella me dijo que se lo había pasado muy bien conmigo.

Donnie: Bueno… Volvamos pronto a casa antes de que nos vean.

Todos iban corriendo, Mikey y Leo atrás y Donnie y Raph adelante.

Leo: Y dime… ¿Cuándo fue Raph se puso rojo o algo?

Mikey: Jaja, no te lo vas a creer… Pero cuando se despidieron Claire le dio un beso en la mejilla y Raph se puso colorado.

Leo: Jajajaja, ¿en serio?

Mikey: Sí jajaja.

Raph: ¿De qué os reís ahí atrás?

Mikey y Leo: De nada, de nada.

La tortuga de la banda roja soltó un gruñido. Al llegar a casa el Maestro Splinter les recibió enfadado junto con April, que ya estaba lista para irse al instituto.

Splinet: ¿Dónde habéis estado?

Leo: Sensei, puedo explicarlo…

Mikey: Fue culpa mía Sensei… Yo… Me escapé…

Splinter: ¿Qué?

Donnie: No Sensei, fue culpa nuestra, no hicimos caso a Mikey cuando nos hablaba…

Splinter: Veo que cada uno tiene parte de culpa… Y os estáis defendiendo entre vosotros como buenos hermanos… Está bien hijos míos, no os echaré la bronca a ninguno.

Las cuatro tortugas saltaron de alegría pero cambiaron de estar cuando el Maestro siguió la frase.

Splinter: Pero hoy habrá entrenamiento doble.

Mikey: Espera, entonces si el entrenamiento es de cuatro horas y ahora es doble… ¿Quieres decir que tendremos ocho horas de entrenamiento?

Raph: Muy listo Einstein.

Splinter: Así es Michelangelo.

Leo: Pero Sensei, ¿no acaba de decir qué no nos ibas a echar la bronca?

Splinter: La bronca no, entrenamiento extra sí. Venga, id todos al dojo.

April: Bueno chicos, yo me voy a clase, vendré tarde.

Todos: ¡Hasta luego April!

Las tortugas siguieron a Splinter por detrás, iban cabizbajos los cuatro.

Splinter: Leonardo, ponte con Donatello y Raphael, ponte con Michelangelo.

Ralph: Pero Sensei, ¡siempre me toca con Mikey! ¿No puedo ir por una vez con Donnie?

Mikey: ¡Eh!

Leo: ¡No me voy a poner yo con Mikey!

Mikey: ¡Eh!

Donnie: Pues yo tampoco.

Mikey: Bien, iré yo solo.

Splinter: ¡Yamete! (¡Basta ya!) Os pondréis como yo he dicho.

Las tortugas se pusieron en parejas y en posición de ataque.

Splinter: ¡Ayime!

Cada uno se abalanzó con el que tenía en frente. Raph a Donnie y Leo a Mikey.

Donnie intentó golpear a Raph con su palo Bo pero este lo esquivó agachándose y girando con una pierna estirada haciendo que Donnie se callera. La tortuga de la banda roja puso uno de sus Sai en el cuello de su hermano de forma amenazante y sonrió.

Raph: Demasiado fácil.

La tortuga de la banda morada quitó a su hermano de encima con una patada haciendo que se chocara contra la pared. Este, el hermano más alto, se levantó y dio en la tripa a su hermano más mayor con su palo Bo, haciendo que se lo agarrara con algo de dolor.

Donnie: Oh Raph, lo siento… Yo no quería…

La tortuga de la banda roja sonrió para sí y se levantó en seguida del suelo para tirarse encima de su hermano, quitarle su arma y paralizarlo con algo de dolor.

Raph: Tenías ventaja y la desaprovechaste.

El Sensei sonrió ante esas palabras.

La tortuga más alta se quejaba de dolor y Raph se quitó de encima. Como ya estaba descalificado, Donnie se tuvo que apartar de la pelea. El Sensei lo miró con cara de "buen trabajo", aunque Donnie no lo pensaba así.

Mientras tanto, Mikey y Leo estaban peleando, y Leo, como no, iba ganando. Ahora el de azul estaba bloqueando a Mikey con una sola pierna, sus nunchuks estaban un poco alejados de él debido a otros golpes que le había dado su hermano anteriormente.

Leo: Que Mikey, ¿te rindes ya?

Al ver que su hermano estaba perdiendo, Raph se abalanzó sobre el líder y así Mikey pudo coger sus nunchuks. El golpe de Raph hizo que las katanas de Leo se alejaran dejando al líder sin armas. Su hermano más bruto se quitó de encima y Mikey se acercó. Leo estaba en el suelo mientras que Raph y Mikey lo miraban de pie con aspecto amenazante. El líder ya no tenía nada que hacer.

Raph: Que Leo, ¿te rindes ya?

La tortuga de la banda roja dijo esas palabras intentando hacer burla a lo que su líder le había dicho anteriormente a su hermano. El de azul soltó un suspiro y miró al suelo.

Leo: Sí…

Mikey sonrió y le tendió la mano para levantarle.

Al terminar, las cuatro tortugas se sentaron en una fila.

Splinter: Bien, hijos míos, habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Raphael, te felicito, lo has hecho muy bien.

Raph: Si es que… ¡Soy el mejor!

El Maestro, al oír eso, se acercó a su hijo y le agarró cerca del cuello con dolor haciendo que retirara esas palabras.

Splinter: ¿Perdón?

Raph: ¡Quiero decir que todos lo hemos hecho muy bien!

El Maestro lo soltó y sonrió un poco.

Splinter: Donatello, ha sido corta tu lucha, pero tus movimientos han sido muy buenos.

Donnie: Hai Sensei.

Splinter: Leonardo, la próxima vez intenta fijarte también en los demás adversarios, no solo contra el que estás luchando.

Leo: Hai Sensei.

Splinter: Y Michelangelo…

Mikey: Lo sé Sensei, tengo que mejorar…

Splinter: Sí, eso es cierto… Aunque también está bien que le hayas tendido a tu hermano la mano para levantarlo, bien hecho.

Mikey: Hai Sensei…

Splinter: Bien, sigamos con el entrenamiento.

Después de 8 horas de duro entrenamiento, las tortugas ya no podían más. Habían aprendido bastantes cosas, pero no podían más.

Splinter: Bien hijos míos, ya acabamos.

Las cuatro tortugas estaban tumbadas en el suelo sin apenas poder hablar.

Raph: Sensei, esto no tiene que ser bueno.

Splinter: Todo entrenamiento es bueno Raphael.

Mikey: Sí, las horas justas… ¿pero ocho?

Splinter: Podéis iros.

Las tortugas salieron del dojo como pudieron y se tumbaron en el sofá.

Leo: ¡Ocho horas sin ver Héroes Espaciales! Lo pondré ahora mismo. (N/A: ¡Te entiendo Leo! Eso me pasa a mi cuando llevo mucho tiempo sin ver TMNT D: ).

Raph: ¡No por favor! Ocho horas de entrenamiento y ahora estos "Tontos Espaciales".

Leo: ¡Héroes Espaciales! Y esta serie es muy buena, mejor que tus comics.

Raph: ¡Vuelve a decir eso y te meto tus disco de esta serie por el caparazón!

Leo: ¿Tú y cuántos más?

Raph: Oh, no necesito más con tu poca fuerza.

Leo: Sí eres tan fuerte ven a demostrármelo.

La tortuga de rojo se levantó del sofá pero al segundo se dejó caer otra vez, no podía moverse.

Raph: Cuando descanse un poco te lo demuestro.

Todos quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

Ya eran las 22:00 y April llegó de su último día de clase. Al ver a las tortugas sintió compasión, fue a sus cuartos y les trajo unas mantas y unos cojines. Después de colocárselo Splinter entró en la sala.

April: ¿No cree que se ha pasado un poco?

Splinter: April, mis lecciones son duras pero dan resultado.

April: Entiendo…

Splinter: ¿Quieres entrenar ahora tú?

April: No, gracias Sensei, mañana mejor.

Splinter: ¿Qué tal tu último día de clase?

April: Muy bien Sensei, mis amigos y yo hemos ido a dar una vuelta y a comer por allí.

Splinter: Supongo que nada acerca de los Dragones Púrpura o el Clan del Pie.

April: No Sensei, no pasó nada de eso y si pasara, siempre llevo a mano mi abanico.

El Maestro sonrió y se retiró a su cuarto.

April: Bien, supongo que estas tortugas no despertarán hasta mañana.

La chica se giró al oír como una de las tortugas se movía.

Raph: O April, ¿ya de vuelta?

April: Sí, ha sido un día…

Raph: ¿Qué tal Claire? ¿Ya está en casa?

La chica se cabreó un poco al ver que la tortuga le había cortado, pero contestó a sus preguntas.

April: Hace nada se ha ido a casa, le estaba acompañando uno que se llama Javier.

Raph: ¿¡Javier has dicho?! Oh no, ni de broma.

La tortuga se levantó de un salto del sofá y se fue corriendo hacia la superficie.

April: ¡Espera! ¿Dónde piensas ir?

Raph: ¡A aclarar unas cosas con un humano! ¡Tú di que ya me fui a dormir a mi cuarto y que no molesten!

Apri: No, ¡espera! ¡Raph!

No pudo continuar ya que la tortuga se había largado. Con tantos gritos, habían despertado a Donnie.

Donnie: ¿April? ¿Qué pasa?

April: Oh nada Donnie, sigue durmiendo, parece que hoy el Maestro Splinter os ha metido una paliza…

Donnie: Sí, ocho horas de entrenamiento no es bueno… ¿Y tú qué tal?

April: Pues muy bien, hoy…

La interrumpió un bostezo de él y le miró enfadada.

Donnie: Lo siento, continua…

La chica sintió compasión y sonrió.

April: Da igual Donnie, mañana os contaré todo, ahora descansa.

La pelirroja besó al de morado en la frente haciendo que sonriera y se tumbara cómodamente en el sofá. Esta se fue a su cuarto pero antes de entrar miró a las tres tortugas que quedaban.

April: Buenas noches, chicos.

Mientras tanto, Raph corría por los tejados intentando localizar a Claire y el otro chico. Por suerte, los vio casi llegando a casa de la chica. Se quedó observándolos desde el tejado. Cuando llegaron al edificio y Claire sacó las llaves para entrar, Javier intentó besarla.

Claire: ¡Vale ya Javi! ¡Sabes que no hay nada entre nosotros!

Javier: Venga ya Claire, si sé que te gusto… Y ahora, en el portal de tu casa podríamos…

El chico intentó volver a besarla, pero esta le empujó.

Claire: ¡No Javier! ¡No me vas a besar!

La tortuga no pudo aguantar más y bajó. Se quedó justo entre Javier y Claire. La chica no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí y el chico estaba atemorizado.

Javier: ¿¡Y tú qué bicho eres?!

Raph: Oh… Jajaja, no soy un bicho, soy un reptil, más bien… Soy una tortuga.

Javier: JAJAJAJAJA, ¿una tortuga? ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué te gane en una carrera? JAJAJAJAJA.

Raph: Más bien quería… Que dejaras a esta chica en paz.

Javier: ¿O si no qué? ¿Me ibas a dar un golpe con tu caparazón?

Raph: Vaya…

La tortuga sacó sus Sais con una sonrisa malévola y el chico retrocedió asustado.

Raph: Solo quería darte algunos golpes son mis Sais, pero tu idea tampoco está mal.

Javier: ¿Te crees que me estás asustando? ¡No eres más que una tortuga!

Raph: Tortuga Ninja, para ti.

La tortuga pasó uno de sus Sais cerca de la cabeza del chico haciendo que este se asustara más y saliera corriendo.

Javier: ¡Has ganado por esta vez tortuga! ¡Pero Claire es mía!

Mientras se iba corriendo la tortuga empezó a reírse y se giró para mirar a Claire, esta tenía cara de asombrada.

Raph: Jajajajajaja, em… ¿Qué?

Claire: ¿Có-cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba con él? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Raph: Bueno… Prometí venir a verte y April me dijo…

Claire: Ah, entiendo.

Raph: Lo siento si te ha molestado que asustara a tu amigo…

La chica lo miró con una ceja arcada pero luego sonrió tiernamente.

Claire: No me molesta Raph, gracias por hacer que Javi me dejara en paz.

Raph: ¡De nada!

Claire: ¿Quieres pasar?

Raph: ¿No estará tu madre?

Claire: Oh no, me llamó y me dijo que iba a dormir hoy en casa de mi tía.

Raph: Ah bueno, pues entonces pasaré.

La chica abrió la puerta y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a su casa. Allí pasó antes Claire para asegurarse de que no había nadie, pero justo cuando fue a decirle a Raph que pasara la voz de su padre sonó en la oscuridad.

Padre: ¡Oh Claire! ¡Por fin volviste!

Claire: ¿Papá?

El padre se acercó a su hija y la abrazó.

Padre: ¡Te he echado de menos! ¡Ahora vendrás conmigo a nuestro nuevo hogar!

Su hija se apartó de él y lo miró un poco asustada. La tortuga, mientras tanto, estaba en el pasillo de fuera ya que cuando la voz del padre de Claire sonó, esta cerró la puerta ante las narices de Raph para que nadie le viera. Él estaba intentando oír lo que pasaba.

Claire: ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo me voy a quedar aquí!

Padre: Oh no Claire, ya he conseguido una casa en Chicago, donde podrás hacer nuevos amigos ir al colegio y… Todo lo que quieras.

Claire: ¡No! ¡Yo me quedaré aquí! ¡Con mi colegio, con mis amigos y…! ¡Con mamá!

El padre empezó a cabrearse y agarró con fuerza a su hija de la muñeca haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito.

Padre: ¡Tú irás a donde yo te diga!

La tortuga oyó el grito y derribó la puerta. Eso hizo que el padre se paralizara y soltara a su hija. Esta fue corriendo detrás de Raphael.

Raph: Veo que no entiendes que no quiere ir.

Padre: ¿¡Y tú qué eres?!

La tortuga soltó una pequeña risa.

Raph: Ahora mismo… Tú peor pesadilla.

Este se fue a abalanzar sobre el padre de Claire pero ella lo detuvo con un grito.

Claire: ¡Raph no! ¡Es mi padre!

Este se paró y miró a la chica con cara de pena, él quería pegarle, pero no podía. Giró su cabeza nuevamente y miró al señor con cara de odio.

Raph: Vale, si no quieres tener problemas, ¡vete de aquí!

El padre sin dudarlo salió corriendo por la puerta dejando atrás a la tortuga y a la chica. Esta se agarró la muñeca que le dolía y Raph en seguida se acercó para verla.

Raph: ¿Estás bien?

Claire: Sí… Solo me duele un poco.

Raph: Te la vendaré.

Los dos bajaron a la habitación de Claire y ella le indicó donde estaban las vendas. Las cogió y se sentaron en la cama para empezar a curarla.

Raph: ¿Decías que tu padre no te iba a hacer daño?

Claire: Nunca pensé que…

La chica miró hacia abajo, ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo, pero se vio caer una lágrima. La tortuga terminó de vendar la muñeca y fue a levantar la cabeza de la chica. Ella estaba llorando y él sonrió para intentar que parara.

Claire: Mi padre nunca… Haría eso…

Raph: No te preocupes Claire, seguro que solo fue un cabreo repentino. Mi padre también nos pega.

Claire: ¿En serio?

Raph: Sí, constantemente, una vez hasta casi nos mata. (N/A: Se refiere al episodio de "Yo, monstruo".)

La chica miró asustada a la tortuga.

Claire: ¡Eso tiene que ser horrible!

Raph: ¡Ah no! Jajaja, nos pegamos pero siempre para aprender. En esta vida hay que saber aprender sobre las cosas, y una de las formas es pegando.

Claire: Si pero…

Raph: Sí, pero tampoco hay que pasarse.

La chica sonrió y abrazó a Raph. Este le correspondió.

Claire: Gracias por todo Raph, eres mi héroe.

Raph: No las des Claire. Bueno, será hora de que me vaya, hoy he tenido doble de entrenamiento.

La tortuga se separó y se fue hacia el jardín.

Claire: Oh… Vale…

Raph: ¿Pasa algo?

Claire: Nada… Era por si… Nada, da igual.

Raph: No, dime.

Claire: Supongo… Que te importaría quedarte un rato más conmigo, después de lo que ha pasado…

Raph sonrió y aceptó, se puso al lado de Claire de la cama, los dos se tumbaron, Raph puso su brazo rodeando a Claire por detrás y la chica apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la tortuga. Al cabo de un rato, los dos quedaron dormidos.

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana, todavía no había luz fuera y sonó un ruidito en el móvil de Claire que despertó a la tortuga pero no a la chica.

Miró como estaban, la chica estaba abrazada a él y estaba bastante cómodo, pero debía irse a su casa, ya había pasado bastante tiempo fuera de ella.

Este se levantó intentando no despertar a la chica y saltó por el jardín.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar a la alcantarilla, unos Kraangs aparecieron detrás de él.

Kraang: Kraang, avisa a Kraang que hemos encontrado a una de las llamadas tortugas y la destruiremos con las armas que crearon los Kraang.

La tortuga se giró y sacó sus Sais.

Raph: Oh genial, me habéis alegrado más la noche chicos.

Los robots empezaron a disparar contra la tortuga pero esquivaba los disparos saltando y agachándose, era muy ágil. Saltó encima de un robot y le clavó su Sai en la cabeza haciendo que el viscoso cerebro saliera huyendo, y más o menos hizo lo mismo con todos los demás, aunque clavaba sus Sais en diferentes partes.

Al terminar la pelea estaba más cansado de lo normal, había sid robots pero había luchado solo contra ellos.

Antes de poder reaccionar, algo se le echó encima que lo paralizó. Más bien, alguien…

Raph: ¿Karai?

Karai: Vaya, todavía recuerdas mi nombre.

Raph: No me olvido de los nombre de ratas como tú.

La tortuga hizo un giro que quitó a la chica de encima de él. Los dos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

Raph: ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Karai: Parece que esperar a que los Kraangs te cansaran ha sido una buena idea.

Raph: Podría acabar contigo aunque estuviera a punto de morir.

La chica sonrió malévolamente.

Karai: Oh… Jaja, lo estarás.

Los dos corrieron uno hacia otro y empezó la lucha. Cada golpe que Ralph lanzaba hacia Karai, ella lo esquivaba, y viceversa. Los dos acabaron bastante cansados y se separaron.

Karai: Eres bueno, pero nunca superarás a tu hermano.

Eso a Raph le fastidió mucho y volvió a atacarla, pero ella lo empujó de una patada haciendo que se él callera al suelo. Karai se acercó y puso su katana en el cuello de la tortuga.

Karai: Lo que yo decía…

Raph: ¿Por qué luchas contra mí ahora?

Karai: Necesitaba algo de diversión, y ya que tu hermano no está…

La chica guardó su catana y empezó a dar volteretas hacia atrás, pero antes de irse se paró.

Raph: Deja a Leo en paz, y a todos mis hermanos.

Karai: No prometo nada.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras y se marchó.

La tortuga se levantó del suelo y se fue a la alcantarilla analizando lo que acababa de pasar. Ya eran las 8:30 cuando entró y se encontró a sus hermanos desayunando.

Leo: ¿De dónde se supone que vienes?

Mikey: Sí, April dijo que te estabas en tu cuarto.

Raph: Vengo de…

La tortuga de la banda roja se paró para pensar que decir, ¿qué les iba a contar? ¿Lo de Claire o lo de Karai? ¿O las dos cosas?

Raph: Vengo… De hablar con Karai.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 7, si no os ha gustado lo siento, pero acabo de venir del campa y estoy MUY CANSADA D:**

**¡Un saludo a todos!**


	8. Chapter 8: Claire bien, Karai mal

**HOLA AMIGOOOOOOS, ¿qué tal vuestras vidas?**

**La mía genial, ¿os he dicho lo que me gusta el verano? Bueno, bueno, bueno, Conejis no te enrolles que esta gente viene a leer tu historia... ¡Bien! **

**Antes de todo, deciros... MIL GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS, en serio, ¡me encantan! (Y también por vuestros mensajitos jaja).**

**Y sin más dilación... ¡La continuación!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Claire bien, Karai mal.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, sobretodo Leonardo. Estaba muy enfadado con ella desde que les abandonó en plena pelea contra un mutante que ella había creado. (N/A: En el episodio de "La agenda alien").

Después de mirar a Raph, él, Donnie y Mikey miraron a Leo, no sabían cómo podía reaccionar. Este cambió su cara de paralizado y arqueó una ceja. No estaba enfadado, más o menos… Celoso.

Leo: ¿Y de qué hablasteis?

Donnie y Mikey volvieron a mirar a Raph.

Raph: En realidad no hablamos… Solo luchamos un poco.

Genial, ahora Leo sí que estaba celoso, eso es lo que hacía con ella antes.

Leo: ¿Y nada más?

Raph: Bueno, ¿y a ti qué te pasa? Además, ¿qué más te da lo que hiciera con Karai? Ya lo superaste, ¿no?

Leo: ¡Me importa mucho! Que mi hermano ande por allá con una chica como ella… ¡Por lo que nos hizo!

Raph: ¡Eh tranquilo! ¡Yo no quiero nada con ella! ¡Sabes que a mí me gusta Claire! ¡Parece que no lo has superado tío!

Leo: ¿¡Y qué si no lo he superado?! ¡A ti que más te da si me sigue gustando Karai!

Splinter: Ejem.

Las tortugas se paralizaron al oír la voz del Sensei. Entre tanto grito no se habían dado cuenta de que había entrado en la habitación, los otros dos hermanos veían asustados la escena. Allí estaba, Splinter, como siempre, sereno frente a ellos y junto a él, la pelirroja April.

Leo: Se-Sensei… ¿Cuánto lleva ahí?

Splinter: Lo suficiente para saber que me tenéis que dar una explicación. ¿Cómo que sigues enamorado de Karai?

Leo: Sensei… Yo… Lo siento… Pero esto del amor es muy confuso y creo que me sigue gustando…

Splinter: Entiendo… Pero Leonardo, por tú bien, será mejor que la olvides cuanto antes o acabarás poniéndote en peligro. A ti y a tu familia.

Leo: Hai Sensei.

Raph ya pensaba que se había librado de lo suyo, pero el Sensei lo llamó.

Splinter: ¿Y tú Raphael? ¿Quién se supone que es esa Claire?

La tortuga bajó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro, suponía que ya no podría ocultar todo lo que había pasado con esa humana durante estos días.

Raph: Verá Senei, lo que ocurre es que… He conocido a una humana y… Creo que me gusta…

El Maestro siguió sereno, esas palabras no le sorprendieron.

Splinter: ¿Desde cuándo hace que la conoces?

Raph: Desde hace unos cuantos días…

Splinter: ¿Y desde cuándo tienes relación con ella?

Raph: La misma noche que la vi… No podía más y salí a volver a verla, desde entonces empezamos a ser amigos.

La rata bajó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro, después miró a las otras tres tortugas y a la chica.

Splinter: ¿Vosotros sabíais algo?

Leo: Sí Sensei… Espiamos a Raph hasta que descubrimos que se encontraba con esa chica…

April: Y yo la conozco porque va a mi colegio y es buena amiga mía…

Splinter: ¿Por qué no me lo contasteis?

Raph: Sensei, yo…

La tortuga bajó la cabeza, lo que quería decir es que no quería dejarla de ver cómo le había tocado a Leonardo, pero estando él presente, no lo veía oportuna.

Splinter: No querías que no te dejara volverla a ver como a Leonardo, ¿verdad?

La tortuga de la banda roja miró con los ojos como platos a Splinter, había acertado, y después miró a su líder que lo miraba con una cara entre triste por recordarle eso y enfadado por no decírselo.

Splinter: He acertado, ¿verdad?

La tortuga más bruta volvió a bajar la cabeza y el Sensei notó eso como un sí.

Splinter: ¿Me puedes contar algo más de ella?

Raph: Pues… Tiene un año menos que yo, va al colegio de April, tiene una mascota, nos conoce y… También conoce a los Kraang.

Splinter: ¿En serio?

Raph: Sí, y a nosotros ya nos había visto antes pero no se lo dijo a nadie porque no la iban a creer.

Splinter: Vaya, eso me sorprende, parece que es una chica de confianza.

A la tortuga se le iluminó la cara después de oír esas palabras.

Splinter: Pero…

Raph cambió de gesto, lo que suponía… Un "pero".

Splinter: Aun así tienes que tener mucho cuidado, ahora que hay otra chica más en nuestra pequeña familia es tu obligación cuidarla a ella también.

La tortuga de la banda roja sonrió plenamente, no se esperaba para nada esas palabras.

Raph: ¿Quiere decir qué…?

Splinter: Sí, dejo que la sigas viendo.

Mikey: ¡Bien! ¡Claire es de nuestra familia!

Donnie: Vaya, nunca habría pensado que nos dejaría volver a hablar con ella.

Splinter: De momento, no lo veo como un peligro.

April: Estará bien tener una amiga entre esta familia.

De repente, mientras todos estaban felices por lo que acaba de pasar, April se fijó en el líder del grupo, estaba un poco apartado de la "celebración" y no se le veía para nada contesto, más bien triste y preocupado. La chica se acercó a él para hablar mientras los otros hablaban felizmente.

April: Leo, ¿te pasa algo?

Leo: ¿Qué? Oh… Nada April…

April: Venga Leo, si me lo cuentas te sentirás mejor.

Leo: Verás… Es que no lo veo justo… Raph se enamora de una humana y a todos le parece bien, y yo… Me enamoro de Karai y no me dejáis volver a verla…

April: Leo… Sé que estrás cansado pero sabes que Karai es…

Leo: Del Clan del Pie… Lo sé…

April: Y ya viste que dentro de ella no hay nada de bondad… Yo a Claire la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé cómo es por dentro y por fuera. Sé que esto te fastidia y quieres que alguien te comprenda de verdad, pero tú también tienes que comprendernos a nosotros. Karai no es buena para ti.

Leo: Sí, tienes razón April… Me costará, pero tengo que olvidarme de ella.

April: Así se habla Leo.

La chica sonrió y la tortuga la correspondió con una falsa sonrisa. Los dos se unieron a la celebración.

Mikey: Pero entonces, ¿Claire puede venir a las alcantarillas?

Todos miraron al Sensei y este miró a April.

Splinter: ¿Crees que puede estar preparada para nuestra total confianza?

La chica pensó unos segundos y luego asintió con una sonrisa.

April: Por supuesto.

Mikey: ¡Genial! Pues voy a buscarla.

La tortuga más pequeña estaba dispuesta a salir pero su hermano más inteligente le agarró del brazo deteniéndolo.

Donnie: Mikey, creo que quien tiene que ir a buscarla es Raph.

Todos miraron a Raph y este puso cara de confuso.

Raph: ¿Y-yo?

Splinter: Si quieres voy yo.

Raph: ¡No! Tranquilo Sensei jeje… Ya voy yo.

Antes de salir el Sensei detuvo a su hijo.

Splinter: Es de día, así que ten mucho cuidado.

Raph: Hai sensei. Y…

La tortuga abrazó a su maestro.

Raph: Gracias por comprenderlo.

Este se fue de las alcantarillas y dejó a los demás extrañados por su acto.

Donnie: Nunca pensé que Raph haría eso.

La chica se acercó a la tortuga que acababa de hablar y puso la mano en su hombro haciendo que él se enrojeciera.

April: El amor cambia a las personas.

Splinter: Mis hijos están creciendo…

Mikey: ¡Es cierto! ¡Todos mis hermanos están enamorados de una humana!

Leo y Donnie miraron sonrojados a su hermano pequeño.

Mikey: Raph de Claire, Leo de Karai y Donnie de…

No pudo continuar ya que su hermano más alto le había tapado la boca.

Donnie: Cállate.

Mientras tanto, April y Splinter contemplaban la escena y soltaron una carcajada que contagió a todos.

* * *

**Bien, pues este era el capítulo 8, ¡espero que os haya gustado!**

**Un saludo y, ¡envíen reviews! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: El amor, la peor envidia

**Holaaaaa mis queridos lectores :)**

**Solo quería informaros de que ya voy a seguir los capítulos más seguidos ya que mis viajecitos de verano han acabado y ahora estaré más en casa por lo que podré continuar mejor mi historia.**

**Aquí está la continuación, disfruten :D**

* * *

Chapter 9: El amor, la peor envidia.

Raph estaba a punto de llegar al jardín de Claire pero, por desgracia, se encontró con Javier.

Raph: Vaya, vaya… Si es mi amigo de ayer.

Javier: Hola tortuga.

Raph: ¿Vienes a por más?

La tortuga sacó sus Sais y se puso en posición de ataque.

Javier: Tranquila tortuguita, a no ser que quieres que te haga daño.

El chico sacó una pistola apuntó a la tortuga, esto hizo que esta retrocediera un poco.

Javier: ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo?

Raph: No te atreverías a disparar, y mucho menos de día que lo puede ver cualquiera.

Javier: ¿En el tejado de un edificio? Dudo mucho que la gente lo vea.

Raph: No me das ningún miedo.

Javier: Vaya… Qué pena…

El chico apuntó a la tortuga con la pistola y puso su dedo en el gatillo.

Javier: Entonces, ¿reconoces que Claire es mía no?

Raph: ¡Ni muerto!

Javier: ¡Eres un ingenuo! ¿De verdad crees que le ibas a gustar? ¡Eres un mutante! ¡Una tortuga con forma de chico! Nunca se enamoraría de ti, ¡nunca!

Esas palabras fueron como un pinchazo en el corazón de Raph.

Raph: ¡Déjame en paz!

Javier: ¿Por qué? Si sabes que es cierto.

La tortuga soltó un fuerte grito y se abalanzó sobre Javier para pegarle. Clavó su Sai en el tobillo del chico y este le disparó en el hombro. Los dos soltaron un grito de dolor y se fueron alejando el uno del otro dejando un rastro de sangre.

Javier: ¡Me las pagarás tortuga!

El chico se fue y dejó a la tortuga herida en el tejado, lo único que pudo hacer es ir a casa de Claire como pudo. Por el camino veía borroso y caminar le costó.

Llegó a la puerta que conectaba el jardín con la habitación de Claire, la chica seguía dormida y Raph empezó a llamarla.

Raph: Claire… Claire…

La chica se despertó, se frotó los ojos y miró a la tortuga y a su gran herida.

Claire: ¿Raph? ¡RAPH! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Raph: Claire yo…

La tortuga empezó a marearse, a ver todo negro y lo único que pudo hacer es tirarse al suelo, desmayado.

Claire: ¡Raph no!

La chica se levantó de la cama y observó su herida, no sabía qué hacer. Miró el T-phone que llevaba Raph y decidió llamar a sus hermanos.

_Leo: ¿Raph? ¿Qué quieres pesado?_

Claire: ¡Leo!

_Leo: ¿Claire? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Raph?_

Claire: ¡Tenéis que venir! Raph está muy herido… No-no sé qué ha pasado… ¡Venid ya por favor!

_Leo: ¡En seguida vamos! Tranquila._

Colgaron y en las alcantarillas todos miraron extrañados a Leo.

Donnie: ¿Qué pasa?

Leo: Raph está muy herido, tenemos que ir a casa de Claire.

Las tres tortugas salieron de las alcantarillas y en seguida entraron en casa de Claire. La chica estaba llorando arrodillada al lado de la tortuga. Donnie se puso a revisar la herida de su hermano y Mikey alejó a la chica de allí y la abrazó.

Mikey: Tranquila Claire, lo vamos a curar.

La chica se sentó en la cama e intentó tranquilizarse.

Donnie: Parece una herida de bala, pero por suerte solo le ha rozado, ¿tienes vendas y desinfectante?

Claire: Sí, ahora te lo traigo.

Se levantó y cuando entró en su cuarto tenía el bote de desinfectante y unas cuantas vendas.

Claire: ¿Te sirve esto?

Donnie: Sí, gracias.

La chica dejó las cosas al lado de Donnie y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

Leo: ¿Seguro que no sabes nada?

Claire: No, no, yo estaba dormida y… Me ha despertado él ya herido…

Leo: ¿Qué ha podido pasar?

Donnie: Ya está, ya lo he curado, pero tiene que guardar reposo hasta que se despierte.

Leo: Será mejor que lo llevemos a la guarida, aquí no estará seguro si se presentan los padres de Claire.

Donnie: Pero es demasiado arriesgado llevarlo de día y así.

Claire: Mis padres no van a aparecer por aquí, estará bien, de verdad.

Mikey: ¿Dónde estará mejor que en casa de su no… Amiga Claire?

Leo: Está bien… Se quedará aquí, pero habrá que avisar a April y a Splinter.

Donnie: Yo llamaré a April.

Después de informarla, la chica fue a casa de su amiga y al entrar, vio a la tortuga herida sobre la cama y los demás sentados en el suelo esperando a que se despertara.

April: Splinter está muy preocupado.

Leo: Pero si ya os hemos dicho que está bien.

April: Sí, lo sé… Pero está preocupado…

Leo: Habrá que llevarlo a la guarida.

Claire: ¡No!

Todos miraron extrañados a Claire por su contestación.

Claire: Em… Quiero decir… Que no podéis iros así, y dejarme con este pesar…

Leo: Claire tenemos…

Claire: Leo, por favor…

El líder miró a la chica pelirroja y esta suspiró. Leo quería que la convenciera, pero hizo lo contrario.

April: Claire tiene razón, Raph se tiene que quedar aquí.

Leo: Pero April…

April: ¿Si Karai estuviera herida no te gustaría curarla y tenerla cerca?

A Leo le cabrearon esas palabras y decidió olvidar el tema.

Leo: ¡Haced lo que queráis!

Claire: Leo…

Leo: ¿¡Qué?! ¡Ya os he dicho que hagáis lo que queráis!

Donnie: Leo, tranquilo, no hace falta gritar.

Leo: ¡Estoy muy tranquilo! ¡Sois vosotros los que queréis seguir hablando del tema! ¡Ya os he dicho que vale, que se quede aquí!

La chica morena se levantó del suelo y abrazó a la tortuga líder.

Claire: Leo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada… Tranquilo.

Esta dijo esas palabras como si hubiera leído la cabeza de la tortuga, como si supiera que se sentía culpable por todo eso, que en verdad se sentía muy culpable.

Leo: ¿Có-cómo sabes que yo…?

Claire: Ya os dije que a veces tengo presentimientos.

April: ¿En serio? ¡Cómo yo!

La chica dejó de abrazar a la tortuga y se fue junto a su amiga.

Claire: Ya me lo dijeron las tortugas, es guay, ¿eh?

April: Sí, ¡otra cosa más en común que tenemos!

Pasaron algunas horas, April y Donnie se habían subido a la cocina para comer algo, Mikey estaba jugando en el jardín con Menta y Leo meditaba tranquilo al lado de su hermano más pequeño. Claire no se había separado de Raph, estaba sentada junto a él agarrando su mano.

Claire: Raph… Tienes que despertarte, si no lo haces yo… No sé que voy a hacer sin ti… Te conozco desde hace poco y has llegado a formar parte de una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, la… La más importante… Raph, yo… Te quiero mucho…

_Me gustas tanto,_

_Que solo pienso en ti_

_Te veo pasando_

_Y no sé qué decir._

_Me encantaría_

_Que sepas lo que_

_Siento por ti._

_Que no daría_

_Porque fueras solo para mí._

Claire pausó un momento para suspirar y ver si alguien la estaba mirando. No había nadie, así que siguió.

_Aun no sé_

_Que fue lo que me_

_Hechizó de ti._

_Nunca pensé_

_Que Cupido _

_Me iba a flechar así._

_Una sola veza_

_Estuviste frente a mí_

_Y me enamoré_

_En el momento en que te vi._

_Es lo que siento yo_

_Cuando estoy cerca de ti,_

_Es algo químico_

_Que se apodera de mí._

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 9, ¡gracias por leer y por vuestros reviews!**

**Un saludo desde España!**


	10. Chapter 10: Uniendo dos mundos

**Buenas lectores :)**

**Aquí está la continuación de la historia, ¡disfruten! ¡Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Uniendo dos mundos.

Al momento, Raph empezó a abrir los ojos y Claire le abrazó muy fuerte.

Claire: ¡Raph pensé que te perdería!

Raph: ¿Q-qué hago aqu…?

No pudo continuar ya que le interrumpió un beso que le dio Claire en sus labios. Al separarse Claire tenía una amplia sonrisa con lágrimas y Raph estaba sorprendido pero alegre.

Raph: Wow Claire, yo… ¿Por qué lloras?

Claire: Pensé que no ibas a despertar nunca, ¡no sabes el susto que me has dado!

La chica abrazó otra vez a la tortuga y este le limpió las lágrimas.

Raph: Deja de llorar Claire… Ya estoy aquí.

Mikey: ¡RAAAAAPH!

La tortuga pequeña se abalanzó sobre su hermano pero antes la chica se apartó para no ser aplastada. Mikey empezó a abrazar y a besar a su hermano.

Mikey: ¡Raph, pensé que te perdíamos!

Raph: ¡Mikey!

Mikey: ¿Qué tal estás?

Raph: ¡Mikey!

Mikey: ¿Mejor? Se te ve mala cara.

Raph: ¡MIKEY CUIDADO CON EL HOMBRO!

La tortuga más pequeña se apartó de la cama.

Mikey: Ups…

Leo: Parece que ya estás mejor.

Raph: Sí, eso parece.

Los dos que faltaban entraron en el cuarto.

April: ¿Qué son esos gritos?

Todos se apartaron de alrededor de Raph y la pelirroja y su hermano de cinta morada sonrieron asombrados a ver a este despierto. Los dos se abalanzaron sobre él.

April: ¡Raph que bien que estés bien! ¡Qué sustos nos has dado!

Donnie: ¡Gracias al cielo Raph!

Raph: Chicos, gracias y todo eso pero… ¡Tengo una herida en el hombro!

Esos gritos hicieron que la chica y la tortuga se apartaran del herido.

Donnie y April: P-perdón.

Mikey: ¡Ahora que me acuerdo! Raph, ¿le has dicho la sorpresa a Clai?

Claire: ¿La sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?

Leo: ¿No se lo has contado? ¡Una cosa así no se guarda tanto tiempo!

Claire: Mm… ¿Chicos?

Raph: Bueno Claire, la verdad es que…

Mikey: ¡Splinter quiere…!

La pequeña tortuga no pudo continuar ya que su hermano, el más inteligente, le tapó la boca.

Donnie: ¡Deja decírselo a Raph!

Claire: Chicos… Me estáis asustando.

Raph: Splinter dice que le gustaría conocerte.

Claire: ¿L-le habéis hablado de mí a vuestro Sensei?

Raph: S-sí… Y dice que no te ve ningún peligro y puedes venir a las alcantarillas cuando quieras.

Claire: ¿A-a las alcantarillas?

Mikey: ¡Es dónde vivimos!

Claire: ¿En serio? ¡¿Me dejáis ir a ver dónde vivís?!

Raph: Jé… ¡Eso parece!

Donnie: Y ahora que Raph se despertó, ¿por qué no vamos ya? Ya hay poca luz y Splinter querrá verle.

Leo: Está bien, ¡vamos!

Justo cuando estaban dispuestos a saltar Claire se paró.

Claire: Pero chicos… Yo no soy una kunoichi con April, no sé saltar por los tejados y todas esas cosas que hacéis…

Donnie: No pasa nada Claire, Raph te puede llevar.

Raph: ¡Sí! Ejem… Quiero decir… Sí, yo te llevaré.

Claire: Oh… Vale…

Raph cogió a Claire en sus brazos, como a una pequeña princesa, se notó que los dos se pusieron algo rojos.

Leo: Bien, allá vamos.

Todos saltaron menos Raph que se quedó el último y antes de saltar, suspiró.

Raph: Agárrate bien Claire.

La chica se apretó más al cuerpo de Raph y los hizo que los dos se enrojecieran más.

Todos iban saltando y ya estaban a punto de llegar a la alcantarilla.

Mikey: Wow, ¡estáis los dos muy rojos! ¿No tendréis fiebre?

Eso hizo que la "parejita" se pusiera algo nerviosa.

Raph: ¡Cállate Mikey!

Cuando llegaron al rincón donde estaba la alcantarilla y se metieron en ella, Claire estaba un poco asustada, había mucha oscuridad y no se imaginaba que su casa iba a ser así. Al estar por la alcantarilla Raph dejó a Claire en el suelo, pero ella en seguida se agarró a su brazo por el miedo, eso hizo que la tortuga se pusiera roja.

Llegaron a la casa y Claire se sorprendió. Leo hizo un gesto de bienvenida y ella entró. Empezó a mirar por todas partes, su perfecta colocación, los objetos que había como, la tele o el sofá… Era una alcantarilla, pero muy acogedora.

Mikey: ¿Qué te parece?

Claire: Es… ¡Impresionante! ¡No me la imaginaba así! Es tan… Acogedora.

Leo: Nos alegra que te guste Claire, ¿dónde estará Splinter?

April: Seguro que meditando.

Splinter: No, estoy aquí.

Todos se giraron sorprendidos hacia el maestro, que acababa de salir del dojo. Este fue a abrazar a la tortuga de la cinta roja y eso hizo que la tortuga tuviera vergüenza.

Splinter: Raphael, hijo mío, ¿qué tal estás?

Raph: Ah… Muy bien Sensei, pero…

La tortuga hizo un gesto para que el maestro mirara a la chica, y soltó a su hijo ya que se dio cuenta que estaba avergonzando a su hijo delante de su invitada.

Splinter: Oh, tú tienes que ser la señorita Claire, ¿me equivoco?

Claire: No señor, pero llámeme solo Claire.

Splinter: Está bien, Claire, yo soy Splinter. Mis hijos me han hablado mucho de ti, espero que te guste nuestra casa y me alegro de que no te asustaras al vernos.

Claire: Nunca lo haría maestro Splinter, sé que no sois malas personas, y eso es lo que importa. ¡Se nota un ambiente muy agradable aquí!

El maestro se sorprendió ante esas palabras y miró extrañado a la chica morena.

Splinter: ¿Qué quieres decir con que se nota un ambiente agradable?

Leo: Verá Sensei, es que Claire tiene el mismo don de tener presentimientos que April.

Splinter: ¿En serio? Pues eso es fantástico.

April: ¡Sensei!

La rata miró a la pelirroja y está se acercó a él con algo de duda.

April: Verá… Sé que a lo mejor no es buena idea pero, ¿y si la enseña a ser una buena kunoichi? ¡Cómo a mí!

El maestro se quedó pensativo ante esas palabras.

Las tortugas: ¡Sí! ¡Sería genial!

April: Y podría practicar conmigo, ya que yo tampoco se mucho, nos podríamos ayudar entre nosotras.

Claire: ¡A mí me encantaría! Si… Si no le importa a usted.

Splinter: Bueno…

El maestro cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los volvió a abrir, tenía a todos los adolescentes a sus pies con caras de cachorritos y juntando las dos manos.

Splinter: Está bien, Claire podrá entrenar con April.

Todos estaban a punto de saltar de alegría pero Splinter siguió hablando y se esperaron lo peor.

Splinter: Siempre que…

Claire: ¿Sí?

Splinter: Nunca debes decir el paradero de este lugar, y mucho menos quien te ha enseñado los movimientos.

Claire: Claro señor Splinter, nunca lo diré.

Splinter: A partir de ahora llámame Sensei.

Claire: ¡Claro Sensei!

Todos lo celebraron. Claire fue a abrazar a Raph, y cuando se soltaron, todos estaban entre alegres sonrisas. Pero al momento Claire miró su reloj y se asustó.

Claire: ¡Ay madre! ¡Son las 22:30! ¡Tengo que irme a casa!

Mikey: Jo… ¿Y no te podría quedar a dormir?

Raph: ¡Sí! ¡Quédate!

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Raph y este se puso nervioso.

Raph: Qui-quiero decir… Que ya es muy tarde, ¡Claire no puede ir por ahí sola tan de noche! Y además, quedándose podrá conocer más como vivimos y…

Splinter: Está bien Raphael, podrá quedarse, aunque solo si ella quiere.

Todos miraron a Claire y esta se fijó en la cara de súplica que tenía Raph y se puso algo nerviosa.

Claire: Bueno eh… Sí claro, me quedaré.

April: ¡Bien! Podrás dormir conmi…

Raph: Si quieres te dejo mi cama, yo podré dormir en el suelo.

Claire: Oh… Pues… Vale, ¿no te importa?

Raph: No, no.

Splinter: Bien, pues es hora de dormir. Buenas noches a todos.

Tortugas y chicas: ¡Buenas noches Sensei!

El maestro se fue a su habitación y April miró enfadada a Raph con cara de "¡quería que durmiera conmigo!" y Raph le miraba con una sonrisa pícara que quería decir "¡la conseguí yo!".

* * *

**Jajaja, ¡ese Raph es todo un pillo!**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, enviarme reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11: Noche de desafíos, parte 1

**Lectores y amantes de Las Tortugas Ninja, ¡aquí os traigo la continuación!**

**ANTES DE TODO LEER ESTO: Bien, ayer acabé de ver los capítulo de la primera temporada de TMNT, y por supuesto lloré en el último capítulo, sobretodo cuando se van a ir en la cápsula sin Leo y Raph grita "Leonardo", lloré tanto en esa parte que casi me quedo sin agua en el cuerpo. Bueno, os cuento esto para una cosa... ****Preeeeeeeegunta:**** ¿Alguien sabe algo de la segunda temporada? (Si eres de España, me vendría mejor que me contestaras, pero aun así, contestarme todos). Quiero decir, después del episodio 26, cuando la nave de los Kraangs se ve que no está estropeada en el fondo del mar, ¿han sacado algo ya en Nickelodeon? ¡Es que no me pueden dejar con la duda de que va a pasar! Si sabéis salgo me lo decís, si ha salido ya en televisión, alguna página de internet donde pueda verlo, etc. ¡Por favor!**

**No os interrumpo más, aquí tenéis.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Noche de desafíos, parte 1.

Leo: Bueno chicos, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a dormir ya?

Donnie: Sí, creo que hoy ha sido un día… -bostezó.- muy completo.

April: Jajaja, vamos Donnie, o si no te dormirás aquí mismo.

La chica agarró la mano de la tortuga y los dos se fueron al cuarto de este, se notó que Donnie se puso algo rojo y miró a sus hermanos sonrientes como diciendo "¡lo conseguí!", todos sonrieron ante la cara de Donnie.

Leo: Jaja… Ese Donnie… Por cierto Raph, ¿qué tal estás de tu hombro?

La tortuga más bruta miró su hombro por un segundo, que seguía vendado, y luego miró a su hermano.

Raph: ¡Perfectamente!

Leo: Y oye, ¿cómo se supone que te lo hiciste?

Raph: Em… Os lo contaré a todos mañana, mejor.

Leo: Vale…

Mikey: Hey, ¿y si jugamos un poco a la Play?

Raph y Leo: ¡Ni hablar!

Claire: ¿No tienes sueño Mikey?

Mikey: No…

Claire: ¡Yo tengo la solución para eso!

La chica fue a la cocina seguida por las tortugas, ella sacó un vaso y le puso leche. Las tres tortugas la miraban extrañados, esta puso el vaso en la mesa y sonrió a Mikey.

Claire: Bébete esto.

Mikey: ¿Un simple vaso de leche?

Claire: Tú hazme caso.

La tortuga se bebió el vaso de un trago y miró a Claire.

Mikey: ¿Ves? Esto no soluciona…

No pudo continuar porque se calló al suelo dormido.

Claire: Lo que yo decía.

Raph: Jajajajajaja, ¡cómo se ha caído de golpe!

Leo: Jajajaja, anda, no lo podemos dejar aquí, ayúdame a llevarlo a su cuarto.

Las dos tortugas llevaron a su hermano a su cuarto, luego se volvieron a juntar con la chica en el salón.

Leo: Bien chicos, pues me voy a dormir, ¡que paséis buena noche!

Claire: ¡Buenas noches Leo!

Raph: ¡Buenas noches bobonardo! Jajajaja.

La tortuga líder se metió en su cuarto y quedaron solo Raph y Claire.

Claire: Bueno, ¿nos vamos a dormir?

Raph: ¡Vale!

Los dos se fueron a la habitación de Raph. Allí, este puso una manta y unos cojines en el suelo y se tumbó mientras que la chica se tumbaba en la cama y desde allí empezaron a hablar.

Claire: ¿Seguro que no te importa Raph?

Raph: No Claire, estoy bien aquí.

Claire: Oye Raph…

Raph: ¿Si?

Claire: ¿Tú crees que le he caído bien a Splinter?

Raph: ¡Claro! Es decir… Te ha dejado quedarte a dormir y te quiere entrenar, si eso no es haberle caído bien, no sé lo que es.

La chica sonrió.

Claire: Eso espero jaja. Y Raph…

Raph: ¿Si?

Claire: ¿Me cuentas cómo te hiciste eso en el brazo?

Raph: Como dije Claire, será mejor que os lo cuente a todos mañana.

Claire: Está bien…

En ese momento Raph bostezó y Claire lo imitó.

Claire: ¡Bostecé como tú!

Raph: Em… Sí, ¿y qué?

Claire: ¿No sabes lo que eso quiere decir?

Raph: ¿Qué tenemos sueño?

Claire: No bobo, cuando dos personas bostezan cuando una de ellas ya ha bostezado es que tiene una relación sentimental.

Raph: Wow, ¡no lo sabía! Pues eso… Está bien, me alegro que… Seamos amigos Claire.

La chica cambió su sonrisa a una cara seria ante esas palabras.

Claire: Oh sí… Yo también me alegro de ser tú amiga.

Raph: Bueno, mejor será que nos durmamos. ¡Buenas noches!

Claire: Buenas noches Raph.

Los dos se tumbaron en sus camas aunque seguían despiertos.

Raph: _"¿Por qué le he dicho que es mi amiga? Podría haberle dicho algo de novios o algo… ¡Pero no! Soy tonto y le he dicho que simplemente es mi amiga, ¡tenía ahora la oportunidad y la he desperdiciado!"_

Claire: _"Vaya… ¿Soy simplemente su amiga? Supongo que él a mí solo me ve como una amiga más… Después de esos besos… ¿Solo una amiga? ¡Yo no quiero eso!"_

Claire se giró hacia el lado donde dormía Raph y le empezó a observar, él estaba girado hacia el otro lado, así que no podía ver que Claire le estaba mirando.

Claire: _"Oh Raph… Ojalá supieras lo que siento…"_

Al momento Claire cerró los ojos y Raph se giró hacia Claire para observarla también.

Raph: _"¡Soy tan tonto! Ella es tan bonita y ahora solo es mi amiga… ¡Por unas simples palabras! ¡Raphael eres idiota!"_

Después de esas palabras Raph también cerró los ojos para dormirse.

Mientras tanto, Leo estaba en su habitación tumbado en la cama sin poder dormir.

Leo: "_¿Pero qué me pasa? ¡Si yo tenía mucho sueño! ¿Por qué no puedo dormir?"_

Se incorporó en la cama y decidió levantarse.

Leo: Quizás un paseo me haga dormir mejor.

Decidido, se subió a la superficie, no sin antes coger sus katanas.

Empezó a caminar por los tejados de los edificios, y al ver que no cogía el sueño, decidió practicar con sus katanas. Las sacó y empezó a moverlas por el aire como si pegara a alguien imaginario.

X: Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿A quién me he encontrado hoy?

Leonardo se giró al oír esa voz familiar y vio en el borde del tejado del edificio a Karai.

Leo: ¿Karai?

La chica saltó y se puso justo en frente de Leo.

Karai: Así es, ¿qué tal todo Leo?

Leo: ¡No pienso hablar contigo después de lo que nos hiciste! ¡Y lo que le hiciste a April!

Karai: ¿Lo qué os hice? ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a lo del mutante gigante y a lo de la paliza contra April?

Leo: Pensé que tenías algo bueno, ¡pero me equivocaba!

Karai: Intenté advertirte.

Leo: Bueno, ya no me dejaré engañar.

Ante esas palabras, Leo intentó darle con una de sus katanas a Karai, pero esta la esquivó rápidamente y sacó la suya.

Karai: Oh, ¿quieres luchar? Pues lucharemos.

Los dos fueron corriendo el uno a por el otro, empezaron a chocar sus katanas intentando darle al contrario, pero no podían, cada movimiento que Leo mandaba, Karai lo esquivaba, y lo mismo pasaba con él. Hasta que Leo pasó su katana por el cuello de Karai, pero ella se agachó, giró su cuerpo con la pierna estirada para hacer que Leo se cayera y así pasó. Las katanas de la tortuga salieron disparadas y ahora estaba indefenso. Karai se puso de pie y le sonrió, después se agachó a su altura y lo besó en la mejilla, eso hizo que Leo se sonrojara.

Leo: ¿A qué viene eso?

Karai: Eres muy divertido Leo jaja.

Después la chica dio unas vueltas hacia atrás y cuando se puso en el borde del edificio dispuesta para irse, se giró un segundo hacia Leo.

Karai: Buenas noches, tortuga.

Esta se fue y dejó a Leo tumbado en el suelo, sin saber cómo reaccionar hacia eso. Después de un rato se levantó y cogió sus katanas para irse.

Al llegar a las alcantarillas se metió en su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama agotado.

Leo: "_¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar? ¿Esa chica quiere hacerme un lío en la cabeza? ¡Primero le gusto y luego no! ¡No la entiendo!"_

Después de pensar un poco en lo que había pasado, Leo se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Bieeeeeeeeeen, ¡no os olvidéis de contestarme a la pregunta! Y otra pregunta, pero esto para los de España o para quien la sepa contestar: He visto que han cambiado el horario de Las Tortugas Ninja (en España), antes era todos los días a las 10:50, pero ahora no sé a que hora lo ponen, ¿me decís cuándo? ¡Gracias!**

**¡Un saludo!**


	12. Chapter 12: Noche de desafíos, parte 2

**Bien, ¡gracias a Feels The Music por contestar a la pregunta de la segunda temporada! Y sí, deberían ponerla más pronto que en Septiempre ¬¬... ¡Deberían sacar ahora el capítulo uno de la segunda temporada! Ok... Sigue soñando Klara...**

**Bueno, ¡y también gracias a VanessaLaUnicorn por contestar a la pregunta del horario español! **

**Y en resumen, ¡gracias a todos por vuestros reviews! :D**

**Otra cosa... Muchas veces tengo dudas de las tortugas y de cosas de la serie, así que, al final de cada capítulo, dejaré algunas preguntas para ver si vosotros los sabéis contestar. **

**ADVERTENCIA: FIC CORTO D:**

* * *

Chapter 12: Noche de desafíos, parte 2.

Eran las 2:00 de la mañana. Por la calle se veía como un chico caminaba algo frustrado y dando patadas a una lata. Este chico era bastante guapo, ojos azules, pelo rubio y de unos quince años.

Javier: ¡Maldita tortuga! ¡Claire es mía! ¿Por qué tiene que ir él a su casa? ¿Por qué tiene que quedarse con ella? ¡CUANDO ME ENTERE DONDE VIVE ESA MALDITA TORTUGA SE ENTERARÁ!

Lo que ese chico no sabía, es que a su alrededor había un grupo de ninjas escuchando sus gritos. Todos empezaron a saltar desde sus escondites, rodeando al adolescente y dejándole sin palabras. Todos iban vestidos iguales, todos excepto Karai.

Karai: Hola chico.

El adolescente no podía contestar, estaba aterrado.

Karai: Bien, me presentaré. Me llamo Karai –dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara que le tapaba la boca.

Javier: Em… Yo soy… J-ja…

Karai: No tengas miedo chico, no vamos a hacerte daño, si haces lo que te mandamos –contestó sonriendo malévolamente mientras sacaba su katana.

El chico dio un paso hacia atrás asustado.

Karai: Dime, ¿cómo es esa tortuga a la que conoces?

Javier: ¿La tortuga? ¡Odio esa cosa!

El adolescente ya se había relajado más al ver que de momento, no sufría daños.

Karai: Y esa tortuga que dices, ¿lleva una cinta?

Javier: ¡Sí! Roja, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Karai: _Raphael…_ -dijo entre un susurro.- Oh, es un viejo… Mal amigo.

Javier: ¿Y por qué quieres saber de él?

Karai: Mira chico, tú odias a esa tortuga, nosotros también, si nos ayudas podrás vengarte de tu amiguita tortuga.

Javier: ¡Genial! ¿Qué quieres que haga?

La chica sonrió malévolamente y se dirigió a los ninjas.

Karai: Llevarlo con Destructor, y que le explique todo.

Los ninjas agarraron al chico y se lo llevaron contra su voluntad mientras él le gritaba a Karai.

Javier: ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¿¡A dónde me llevan?! ¡No me dejes así!

La chica volvió a sonreír imaginándose el plan perfecto para descubrir donde se escondían las tortugas.

* * *

**CHAN, CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAAAAAAN. ¿Qué harán los del Clan del Pie con Javier? ¿Se hará de los suyos solo por el hecho de que una tortuga le ha quitado a la chica que querían? Próximamente... ¡En cines! **

**Ok no, ya me gustaría a mí que mis disparatadas historias hicieran una película, pero no es así... ¡Seguiré luchando hasta que se haga una película! (Nunca sucederá, informo...)**

**PREEEEEEEEEGUNTA: Hablando de películas, ¿no hay ninguna película de las Tortugas Ninja 2012? Oh por lo menos, ¿sacarán alguna? ¡Contestarme por reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13: A través de un sueño

**Hooooola amiguitos :)**

**Lo primero es que ¡gracias por los reviews! ¿Ya 50? Wow, es genial.**

**ANTES DE LEER METEROS UN MOMENTO AQUÍ: fs21/i/2007/313/d/a/TMNT_Kids_by_ , son las tortugas que van a salir en este capítulo, para que no os liéis.**

**Se me ocurrió de golpe este capítulo, si no os gusta el giro que da la historia no pasa nada, esto solo durará dos capítulos o así, después me centraré en el tema principal de la historia (Raph y Claire), pero quería poner algo diferente.**

**Aquí tenéis la continuación :D**

* * *

Chapter 13: A través de un sueño.

En ese mismo momento, Claire estaba teniendo un sueño muy peculiar.

_"Era un sitio muy tranquilo aquel donde Claire estaba. Se veía montón de kilómetros ocupados por hierba. En una zona se veía un pino justo al lado de un lago de agua cristalina y a lo lejos estaba Claire, observando algo que se movía en el agua, como si algo o alguien estuviera nadando allí. _

_La chica se fue acercando intentando no ser vista por "eso". Y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo bien, se quedó extrañada. Parecía ser una pequeña tortuga, una pequeña tortuga mutante. Esta simplemente llevaba un pañuelo es su cabeza de color rojo que le servía de antifaz a la vez. Ella se fue acercando más hasta ser visible para esa tortuguita, en cuanto la vio la pequeña tortuga empezó a nadar en lado contario, se la veía asustada._

_Claire: ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡No te voy a hacer daño!_

_La tortuga seguía nadando asustadamente mientras miraba a Claire, y no vio que se cruzó con una piedra que sobresalía del agua contra la que chocó y lo dejó inconsciente hundiéndose en el agua._

_Claire: ¡Hay no!_

_La chica no se lo pensó dos veces y se tiró al agua, con ropa y todo, a por la tortuguita. Dentro del agua se veía como el reptil iba cayendo dejando un rastro de burbujas. La chica nadaba cada vez más rápido, estaba a punto de quedarse sin aire, pero cogió a la tortuguita del brazo y nadó hacia arriba. Por fin salió del agua dejando al reptil en el borde mientras que ella respiraba costosamente._

_Lo observó asustada unos segundos y se arrodilló a su lado._

_Claire: ¿Q-qué puedo hacer? _

_Empezó a hacer la reanimación de socorrismo que le habían enseñado antiguamente en clase. Apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de la tortuga y empezó a apretar mientras que cada cierto tiempo escuchaba su corazón para ver si seguía latiendo. De vez en cuando le hacía el boca-boca, pero parecía que no servía de nada. La chica empezó a estar cada vez más angustiada._

_Claire: Venga chico, ¡no te vayas! ¡No puedes irte! ¡RAPHAEL!_

_Ese último nombre lo dijo casi sin pensar, sabía que no era Raph pero, ¿por qué lo dijo? Aunque fue un milagro, al decir esas palabras el "chico" se levantó de golpe tosiendo y escupiendo agua._

_Claire: ¡Gracias al cielo!_

_La tortuga, después de reanimarse del todo, miró confuso a la chica._

_Tortuguita: ¿Quién eres tú?_

_Claire: Oh pues… ¡Yo soy Claire! _

_Tortuguita: ¿Y por qué me espiabas?_

_Claire: Em… No te espiaba… Solo que… No sé qué hago aquí, simplemente me acerqué al lago._

_Tortuguita: Sí claro, ¡seguro que te enamoraste de mis músculos! –sonrió pícaramente mientras lo decía, e intentó sacar músculo en su brazo._

_Claire: Ui sí, eso me enamoró._

_Tortuguita: Pues lo siento, ¡no me gustan las viejas!_

_Claire: ¿¡Vieja?!_

_La chica se levantó enfadada y se fue alejando de la tortuga._

_Tortuguita: ¡Hey espera! ¿A dónde vas?_

_Claire: ¡A buscar a otro "viejo" con el que hablar! –hizo comillas con sus dedos._

_Tortuguita: ¡Espera!_

_La tortuga empezó a correr y se puso delante de la chica parándola con los brazos._

_Tortuguita: ¡No te vayas!_

_Claire: ¡No pienso hablar con una tortuga que se hace el gracioso! No debí salvarte la vida._

_La chica volvió a caminar hacia delante dejando a la tortuga en un pensamiento, pero en seguida reaccionó y volvió a pararla poniéndose delante._

_Tortuguita: ¡Espera! ¿Me salvaste la vida?_

_Claire: ¡Claro! ¿Cómo si no ibas a estar en el borde y vivo? Después del golpe que te diste. ¡Ahora déjame! Voy a buscar a alguien con quien hablar._

_Tortuguita: ¡Puedes hablar conmigo!_

_Claire: ¿Después de lo que me dijiste? ¡No gracias!_

_La chica intentó volver a caminar pero la tortuga volvió a cortarle el paso._

_Tortuguita: Vale, vale, vale, lo siento, ¿sí? ¡Yo soy Raphael! –extendió la mano para saludar._

_La adolescente se quedó bloqueada, se supone que tenía delante al Raphael con, más o menos, diez años. La tortuga se extrañó un poco y empezó a mover su mano delante de la cara de la chica para que ella reaccionara._

_Raph: ¿Claire? ¿Hoooola?_

_La chica reaccionó moviendo la cabeza como intentando borrar ese pensamiento._

_Claire: Oh sí, encantada Raphael. _

_Raph: Dime Raph._

_Claire: Oh claro… Raph, bien, ¿estás tú solo aquí?_

_Raph: ¡No! ¿Quieres conocer a mis hermanos? ¡Mi casa está aquí al lado!_

_Claire: ¿Tus hermanos? ¡Claro!_

_Se pusieron en marcha. Por el camino, Claire estaba pensando que todo era un sueño, claro, pero también se imaginaba como iban a ser sus hermanos, ¿iba a ver a Donnie, Leo y Mikey con diez años? ¡Serían adorables! Igual que el Raph del sueño._

_Ya se veía una casa con tejado marrón y paredes blancas, con dos ventanas de madera, al igual que la puerta, y una chimenea en el tejado que escupía humo. Era bastante mona, pero algo "solitaria", Claire se imaginaba un ambiente triste allí dentro, como si faltara algo…_

_Raph: ¡Es allí! ¡Ven, corre! –agarró la mano de Claire y corrieron juntos._

_En dos segundos estaban en la puerta._

_Raph: ¡Abrid chicos!_

_Una voz muy infantil se oyó detrás de la puerta._

_X: ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres malo?_

_Raph: ¡Soy Raph idiota!_

_X: Si eres Raph… ¿Cuál es mi comida favorita?_

_Raph: ¡Esta! –dio un puñetazo a la puerta._

_X: ¡Auch! Vale… Eres Raph._

_Se abrió la puerta y dejó ver, a lo que sería, un Mikey de diez años, llevaba otro pañuelo como el de Raph, pero de color naranja, seguía teniendo las pecas que tenía con quince años, y sus ojos eran iguales, solo que ahora parecían más grandes. Miró a Claire extrañado._

_Mikey: ¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Mikey! ¿Y tú?_

_Su tono era adorable y alegre._

_Claire: Hola, yo soy Claire jaja._

_Mikey: ¿Y eres amiga de Raph?_

_Claire: Bueno, la verdad… _

_Raph: ¡Le salvé la vida!_

_Claire y Mikey: ¿Qué?_

_Raph: Ella se estaba ahogando y la fui a ayudar, ¡soy su héroe!_

_La chica observaba a la pequeña tortuga de rojo con algo de enfado, mientras que su hermano de naranja lo observaba con asombro._

_Mikey: ¡Eres un héroe Raph!_

_Raph: ¡Lo sé, lo sé!_

_Mikey: Bien Claire, ¿quieres pasar?_

_Claire: Claro._

_Las tortugas condujeron a la chica hacia, lo que parecía ser, un salón. Tenía un sofá al lado de una chimenea y al lado de una televisión. En el sofá había otras dos tortugas, una con un pañuelo azul, que parecía ser Leo, y otra con otro morado, que parecía ser Donnie. Todos se parecían bastante en esa edad, aunque se les diferenciaba por sus pañuelos y sus distintos colores de ojos, esos no los habían cambiado. _

_Mikey: ¡Chicos levanten! ¡Raph ha traído una amiga!_

_Los otros dos se levantaron y se vio que, como siempre, Donnie era el más alto de todos, aunque Leo estaba cerca de su altura, y Mikey y Raph eran más o menos iguales pero ninguno de ellos era más alto que la cadera de Claire._

_Leo: ¿Hola? Em… ¿Y por qué la traen acá? ¡No nos podemos fiar de ella de momento!_

_Raph: Oh, ¡cállate bobonardo!_

_La chica soltó una pequeña risa ante ese nombrecito. _

_Leo: ¡No me llames así! ¡Sabes que tengo razón!_

_Donnie: Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_Claire: Yo soy Claire._

_Donnie: Pues yo soy…_

_Claire: Lo sé, lo sé, Donnie, ¿cierto?_

_La tortuga morada la miró extrañado._

_Donnie: ¿Có-cómo lo has sabido?_

_Leo: ¡Oh genial! ¡Seguro que tiene poderes malignos!_

_Claire: Tranquilo Leo, ¡no soy mala!_

_Leo: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo supiste que…?_

_Claire: Jajaja._

_Raph: Vale, a lo mejor no fue buena idea traerte._

_Las cuatro tortugas se juntaron y dejando a Claire un pocoalejada, y se dio cuenta que no debería haberlos asustado._

_Claire: Vale chicos, tranquilos, no tengo poderes ni nada de eso… Simplemente puedo decir que… Os conozco._

_Las tortugas miraron más extrañados a la chica y esta suspiró._

_Claire: Bueno… A ver, quiero decir que vosotros… Yo… ¡Estoy soñando! _

_Mikey: ¿Qué quieres decir? Si estás despierta._

_Claire: No, no lo estoy, ¡vosotros sois parte de mi imaginación! ¡No existís! _

_Raph: ¡Claro que existimos! ¡Estamos aquí!_

_Claire: Vale… Vosotros creéis que existís, pero no es así, ¿vale?_

_Donnie: ¡Claro!_

_Todos miraron a Donnie, las tortugas extrañadas, pero Claire con cara de alegría al pensar que ya lo había entendido._

_Donnie: ¡Tú vienes del otro mundo!_

_Claire: ¿Q-qué?_

_Donnie: Sí, yo he leído de eso, tú vienes de otro mundo y has venido al nuestro mediante un sueño, ¡tú misión es traernos a nuestro padre! Así podremos seguir con nuestras vidas, y tú con la tuya._

_Ahora todos sí que estaban extrañados, y las tortugas miraron a Claire._

_Mikey: ¿T-tú nos traerás a papá?_

_Claire: ¿A Splinter?_

_Donnie: ¿Véis? ¡Lo conoce!_

_Claire: Cla-claro que lo conozco, ¡pero el que yo conozco es el padre de vosotros con quince años!_

_Donnie: ¿Quiere decir que vienes del futuro?_

_Claire: ¡No vengo del futuro! ¡Por que vosotros nunca habéis vivido en una casa como esta! ¡Vivís en las alcantarillas! ¡Esto solo es un sueño!_

_La chica se sentó en el suelo intentando calmarse abrazando sus piernas. Las tortugas estaban algo tristes ante esa contestación, pero Donnie se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro._

_Donnie: Por favor, necesitamos a nuestro padre._

_La chica suspiró un momento._

_Claire: Está bien, suponemos que tu idea es correcta y suponemos que os ayudo, ¿qué haríamos?_

_Donnie: Bueno, primero tendríamos que ir a tu mundo, e intentar sacar de la cabeza de tu Splinter, a nuestro Splinter._

_Claire: ¿Y cómo haríais para ir a mi mundo?_

_Donnie: ¡Eso es la parte fácil! Solo tengo que crear una máquina que nos haga viajar allí, conectarla a tu cabeza, cuando te duermas en este mundo, nos hará ir a todos al tuyo._

_Claire: ¿Y cómo sacaréis a vuestro padre de "mi" Splinter?_

_Donnie: Esa parte es difícil pero… Si hay un Donnie allí de quince años, seguro que sabe cómo hacerlo._

_La chica soltó otro suspiro, giró su cabeza y al segundo la giró hacia las tortugas, todas se veían algo tristes, claro… Habían crecido sin padre. ¡Eso es lo que le daba un ambiente triste a esa casa! Claire pensó en como hubiera sido su vida sin su padre, aunque ahora estaba en otra casa y supuestamente se había vuelto malo, no le hubiera gustado crecer sin él._

_Claire: Está bien, os ayudaré._

_Todas las tortugas cambiaron sus caras tristes por unas amplias sonrisas y saltaron de alegría._

_Donnie: Bien, voy a crear la máquina, por suerte sé cómo hacerlo._

_La tortuguita más lista se fue de la sala._

_Mikey. Claire, ¿vienes al sofá a ver la tele?_

_Claire: Claro._

_Las tres tortuguitas se fueron al sofá, aunque Leo se sentó justo en frente del televisor._

_Leo: Va a empezar mi programa favorito._

_Pusieron la tele, y empezó un programa, Héroes Espaciales se llamaba. Mikey lo miraba algo aburrido, Raph estaba con un comic sin prestar atención, y Leo estaba muy metido en la tele._

_-Bien chicos, este planeta está infectado de aire venenoso, te hace que te hagas malo, pero tenemos estos cascos para poder entrar en él._

_-¡Es un genio capitán!_

_-Habrá que ir muy rápido, ya que tenemos poco oxígeno, ¡detrás de mí!_

_Leo: Qué héroe…_

_Raph: Este programa es estúpido._

_Leo: ¡Este programa no es estúpido! ¡Algún día seré tan buen líder como el capitán Ryan!_

_Mikey: Claire, ¿a ti te gusta Héroes Espaciales?_

_Claire: Nunca lo había visto, la verdad._

_Leo: ¿Y a mi yo con quince años le gusta?_

_Claire: Mm… Creo que sí, algo habló de ellos._

_Mikey: Y dime, ¿cómo seremos dentro de cinco años?_

_Las tres tortugas clavaron sus miradas en Claire para ver que contestaba hacia esa pregunta._

_Claire: Bueno… No creo que eso lo puedo decir, es mejor que lo averigüéis vosotros, cuando Donnie termine la máquina los veréis._

_Mikey: Oh venga, Claire, ¡no podemos esperar!_

_Claire: Bueno… Sois más altos._

_Mikey: ¿Tanto cómo un árbol?_

_Ante esa pregunta Raph pegó a su hermano en la cabeza._

_Mikey: ¡Auch!_

_Claire: Jajaja, un poco más altos que yo. Donnie es el más alto, luego Leo,y Raph y Mikey serán iguales_

_Mikey: Jajajaja, ¡serás el más bajo!_

_Raph: ¡Junto a ti pedazo de idiota!_

_Mikey: Pero yo soy el más pequeño, a mí me da igual._

_Raph: Oh… ¡Ahora verás!_

_La tortuga de rojo se lanzó hacia su hermano y le empezó a pegar en el caparazón._

_Mikey: ¡Auch Raph! ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡AAAAY!_

_Claire: ¡Vale ya Raph!_

_La tortuga se quitó de encima de su hermano y se volvió a sentar junto a la chica._

_Claire: No será bajo, incluso siendo el más bajito de los cuatro, será más alto que yo._

_Leo: ¿Y me convertiré en el mejor líder del mundo?_

_Claire: Eso todavía no lo sé jaja._

_Raph: ¿Y yo seré un buen guerrero?_

_Claire: ¡El mejor!_

_Mikey: ¿Y Raph me seguirá pegando?_

_Claire: La verdad, no habéis cambiado nada respecto a eso, o seguiréis llevando igual que ahora._

_Mikey: Oh vaya…_

_Raph: Jajaja, bueno es saber que me quedan muchas palizas que dar a Mikey, ¡genial!_

_-¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo 14 de Héroes Espaciales! ¡Les esperamos la próxima semana!_

_Leo: ¡Me lo perdí!_

_Claire: Tranquilo Leo, te quedan muchos años de verlo jaja._

_La tortuga sonrió ante eso, después se levanto y se fue hacia la puerta._

_Leo: Me voy a meditar._

_Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó a Claire extrañada._

_Claire: ¿A meditar?_

_Raph: Oh sí, medita siempre desde que… Nuestro padre se fue. _

_Claire: Ah… ¿Y vuestro padre cómo se fue?_

_Mikey: Ay no… Otra vez esa historia…_

_Claire: Oh, si queréis no me la contéis._

_Raph: Verás… Fue hace cinco años, nosotros ya sabíamos luchar bastante bien… pero no sabíamos nadar…_

_*Flasback*_

_Estaban las cuatro tortugas en el lago con Splinter, algo más joven, ellas tenían cinco años._

_Estaban en el borde del lago asustadas, mientras que Splinter estaba metido hasta las rodillas._

_Splinter: ¿Veis hijos? El agua no es mala._

_Ninguna de las tortugas decidió moverse, solo temblaban del miedo._

_Splinter: ¿Algún voluntario para aprender?_

_Nadie contestó y el maestro suspiró._

_Splinter: ¿Raphael?_

_La tortuga nombrada alzó la cabeza para luego negar._

_Raph: ¡Que lo haga Leo! Él siempre se presta voluntario en todo._

_Todos miraron a Leonardo y este soltó un suspiro._

_Leo: Está bien, iré yo primero, ¡pero después irás tú, Raph!_

_Raph: Sí, sí, lo que tú digas._

_La tortuga del pañuelo rojo empujó a su hermano hacia el agua y cayó a los pies de Splinter. Este lo levantó y lo metió más al fondo. La tortuga estaba nerviosa y empezó a mover sus piernas y brazos sin control. Splinter estaba un poco alejado de él, ya que la tortuga estaba más adentro del lago._

_Splinter: ¡Solo muévete al compás del agua!_

_La tortuga hizo caso y empezó a usar los movimientos del agua para impulsarse él, al poco tiempo ya nada sin apenas pensarlo._

_Leo: ¡Hey miren! ¡Estoy nadando yo solo!_

_Todas las tortugas lo miraban impresionados y su maestro con gran alegría. Pero esa alegría cambió, cuando Leonardo empezó a perder el control en el agua ya que una corriente lo había atrapado. Intentaba acercase a la orilla, pero el agua era demasiado fuerte para él._

_Splinter: ¡Leonardo!_

_Las otras tres tortugas estaban asustadas. Splinter no dudó y se tiró a buscar a su hijo._

_Splinter: ¡Cuida de los demás Raphael!_

_La tortuga nombrada abrazó a sus otros hermanos menores ya que estaban mucho más asustados._

_Leo: ¡Ayúdeme Sensei!_

_Splinter consiguió alcanzar a su hijo y lo agarró entre sus brazos, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la orilla, otra corriente atrapó a Splinter, no sin antes dejar a Leonardo en la orilla. El sensei intentaba nadar más fuerte para salvarse, pero no podía. Acabó hundiéndose en las aguas más profundas del lago. Raph, Mikey y Donnie estaban abrazados entre ellos y aterrorizados, mientras que Leo estaba de rodillas en el borde de lago, llorando._

_Leo: ¡Padre!_

_Al momento, una luz salió del fondo del lago, como si el agua se hubiera tragado un faro entero. Y el agua escupió un collar, era el que siempre llevaba el maestro y tenía forma redonda con algunos signos que parecían japoneses._

_Calló a los pies de Leo, entonces lo cogió, se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó. En ese momento miró a las demás tortugas, en su cara ya no se veían sentimientos, ya no se veía nada… Un gesto bastó para que las demás tortugas se levantaran y le siguieran a casa._

_*Fin del Flasback*_

_Mikey: Desde ese día, Leo no volvió a ser el mismo._

_Claire: ¡Es horrible!_

_Raph: Solo espero que este plan salga bien._

_Al momento ibo un silencio, pero Donnie entró en la sala muy alegre._

_Donnie: ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Ya hice la máquina!_

_Claire: ¿Tan rápido?_

_Donnie: ¡Fue muy fácil! Acompañarme._

_Todos, excepto Leo que no estaba, siguieron a Donnie hasta un cuarto que tenía pinta de laboratorio. En una mesa se veía cinco cascos con miles de cables y luces, unidos entre ellos. Había uno rojo, otro azul, otro naranja, otro morado y otro rosa._

_Donnie: El rosa es para ti Claire, no sabía qué color te gustaba así que…_

_La chica se lo puso y sonrió para luego besar a Donnie en la mejilla._

_Claire: ¡Es precioso Donnie! ¡Gracias!_

_La tortuga puso la misma cara que cuando, con quince años, April le daba un beso o un abrazo._

_Raph: Iré a avisar a Leo. –Claire le agarró del hombro deteniéndolo._

_Claire: Deja que le vaya a avisar yo._

_Raph: Está bien, como quieras._

_La chica salió de la casa y a lo lejos, vio a Leo sentado con las piernas cruzadas, es decir, "en pose de meditación". La chica se acercó por detrás y lo observó unos segundos._

_Leo: ¿Ya terminó Donnie? –seguía en posición y con sus ojos cerrados._

_Claire: Sí, creo que ya es hora de que vengáis a mi mundo._

_La tortuga abrió los ojos y se levantó para irse junto a Claire, pero esta lo detuvo. Se arrodilló frente a él para quedar a su altura y lo agarró por los hombros. La chica le observaba con un gesto intentado ver algo en su cara, pero no veía nada, ni sentía nada, ni alegría, ni tristeza… Simplemente algo de preocupación, de culpa… La tortuga empezó a extrañarse y Claire lo notó, ¿qué le podría decir a Leo? ¿Cómo haría para que no se sintiera culpable por la pérdida de su padre? La chica no lo pensó dos veces y abrazó a la tortuga, dejándole con algo de duda al principio, pero después reaccionó correspondiendo al abrazo._

_Claire: No fue culpa tuya Leo._

_Ante esas palabras, la tortuga empezó a soltar algún que otra lágrima que Claire notaba caer en su hombro, entonces esta lo abrazó más fuerte._

_Claire: Leo, no tienes que llorar, lo vais a recuperar._

_La tortuga rompió el abrazo y miró a Claire, aun con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Leo: ¿Tú crees?_

_Claire: No lo creo, estoy segura._

_Leo: Pero yo… No puedo aguantar todo este pesar solo… Soy un pésimo hermano mayor, y seré un pésimo líder… Y si no lo conseguimos, no podré seguir adelante, llevando al grupo otra vez solo. No podré ser un buen jefe y hermano a la vez…_

_La chica empezó a notar algún que otro sentimiento en Leonardo, pena, angustia, tristeza… Y algo de nostalgia. Esta le limpió las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar y puso una sonrisa tierna para aliviar a Leo._

_Claire: Leonardo, no puedes decir eso, no puedes rendirte sin haberlo intentado. Vais a conseguir a vuestro padre, porque voy a luchar hasta que lo tengáis de vuelta. Y no eres un pésimo hermano, eres el mejor hermano mayor que cualquier… Tortuga quisiera tener, y llegarás a ser el mejor líder._

_La tortuga, ante esas palabras, empezó a ver algo de otra manera, ya no veía tanta oscuridad y tristeza a su alrededor. Era como si, esa chica, hubiera iluminado su forma de ver las cosas. Puso una sonrisa de alegría, no se notaba nada de falsedad en ella._

_Leo: ¿Crees que llegaré a ser como el capitán Ryan?_

_Claire: ¡Muchísimo mejor!_

_Los dos soltaron una pequeña carcajada. Al momento, Claire se puso de pie, agarró la mano de la tortuga y se fueron a casa._

_Casi a punto de entrar por la puerta, Claire empezó a tener un sueño horrible, casi no podía mantenerse en pie y se cayó, pero Leo pudo sujetarla. Seguía despierta, pero a punto de dormirse._

_Leo: ¡Chicos vengan! ¡A Claire le pasa algo!_

_En un momento todos aparecieron en la puerta._

_Donnie: Oh no, ¡se está despertando!_

_Mikey: ¿Despertando? ¡Pero si se está durmiendo!_

_La tortuga del pañuelo rojo pegó a su hermano más pequeño en la cabeza, y este se la empezó a acariciar._

_Raph: ¡En el otro mundo, tonto! ¿No Donnie?_

_Donnie: ¡Sí! ¡Tráeme los cascos Raph! ¡Rápido!_

_En un segundo la tortuga más bruta se fue y volvió con los cinco cascos, mientras Donnie los actualizaba todo Leo intentaba que Claire siguiera en su mundo._

_Leo: ¡Despierta Claire! ¡No te vayas todavía! ¡No tenemos tiempo!_

_La chica miraba a Leo muy borroso y le costaba muchísimo dejar los párpados abiertos._

_Leo: Aguanta Claire, aguanta…_

_La chica se durmió por completo, dejando atrás ese mundo."_

* * *

**Un sueño largo, ¿eh? Jajaja, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Hoy os dejo una pregunta más difícil: **

**¿Conocéis a Venus de Milo? La supesta hermana de Las Tortugas. Bien, he oído que va a salir en la segunda temporada, al igual que Casey Jones, pero ¿quién es en realidad Venus? Si es su hermana, ¿por qué salen que solo se mutaron cuatro tortugas? ¡Contarme la historia de Venus!**

**UN SALUDO A TOOOOODOS**


	14. Chapter 14: Tras un pensamiento

**HOLA A TOOOOODOS :)**

**Bueno, parece que os ha gustado el giro que da la historia, ¡así que lo alargaré un poco más de lo que lo tenía pensado!**

**¡GRACIAS POR CONTESTAR A LAS PREGUNTAS! Principalmente a prics17, que me ha contado la historia entera. Lo de que va a salir en la segunda NO LO SÉ, posiblemente sean solo rumores, ¡prefiero que salga Casey! Aunque al no haber visto capítulos en los que salga Venus, me gustaría ver como es jeje.**

**¡Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Tras un pensamiento.

Se despertó muy cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, pero en ese momento se acordó del otro mundo y se asustó de que no hubiera funcionado, pero en seguida, a su alrededor, vio a la otras cuatro tortugas pequeñas olisqueando por toda la habitación, excepto Raph, que estaba mirando al Raph con quince años y le empezó a dar en la nariz. (**N/A: Para no liarnos, cada vez que hable una tortuga pequeña pondré una "P" en el nombre, y si habla una mayor, pondré una "M"**).

Raph P: Vaya, ¿así soy yo de mayor? –tocaba con pequeños golpes la nariz del Raph grande.

El Raph con quince años empezó a moverse y acabó despertándose, pero al principio vio simplemente la figura de la tortuga pequeña borrosamente.

Raph M: ¿Qué se supone que…? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! –se le aclaró la vista y vio al Raph pequeño.

Saltó de "la cama" hacia la cama donde había dormido Claire y observó a sus hermanos con diez años.

Raph M: ¿Qué es…? ¿Cómo a…? ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Leo P: Wow, te despertaste con mal genio Raph. –refiriéndose al de diez años.

Raph P: Eso parece…

La chica intentó calmar a su amigo de quince años.

Claire: Tranquilo Raph, os lo voy a explicar todo ahora…

Raph M: ¿Tranquilo? ¡¿Tranquilo?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo si estoy rodeado por mis hermanos con diez años?!

Claire: Estos no son tus hermanos… Bueno, sí lo son, pero de otro mundo.

El mutante adolescente miraba muy extrañado a su amiga y esta suspiró desesperada.

Claire: Os lo explicaré a todos.

Mikey P: ¿Vamos a conocernos a nosotros?

Claire: Supongo que sí, Mikey.

Raph P: ¡Tampoco es para tanto!

Mikey P: Claro, ¡tú ya te has conocido!

Raph P: Para ver lo que he visto… -miró a sí mismo con quince años y luego volvió a mirar a Mikey.- Prefiero no haber visto nada.

Raph M: ¿¡Qué?! ¿Tú quién te crees que eres para decir eso mocoso?

Raph P: Pues veamos… ¿Tú?

Raph M: Oh… ¡Ahora verás!

La tortuga de quince años saltó de la cama hacia la de diez años, pero esta empezó a correr saliendo del cuarto para que el adolescente no le alcanzara, y llegaron hasta la cocina, donde estaban sus hermanos, su padre y April desayunando y los dos Raphaeles se pararon en seco.

Mikey: ¿Raph y… -miró al Raph con diez años.- Raph? ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Splinter: Raphael, creo que nos tienes algo que contar.

La tortuga pequeña, en cuanto vio a Splinter se llenó de alegría y saltó a abrazarle.

Raph P: ¡Padre! ¡Está bien!

El maestro miró al joven que le abrazaba y luego miró a su hijo adolescente.

Splinter: ¿Y bien?

Raph M: Yo… Em…

Al momento, entraron en la sala Claire junto a las demás tortugas pequeñas.

Raph M: ¡Es todo cosa de Claire!

Todos miraron a Claire para que les explicara lo que pasaba y ella se puso algo nerviosa.

Claire: Bueno… La verdad es que…

No pudo seguir, ya que el Mikey adolescente se había acercado al Mikey pequeño y lo miraba extrañado para luego soltar unas palabras.

Mikey M: Vaya, ¿estos somos nosotros hace cinco años? ¡Es impresionante!

Los demás también se acercaron a sus cuerpos en pequeños.

Leo M: La verdad, no me recordaba así.

Donnie M: ¡Esto es muy extraño!

Raph M: Yo creo que el mío está mal hecho, ¡miren que feo es! Jajajajaja.

El pequeño Raph, al oír esas palabras, le dio una patada al gran Raph en su tobillo haciendo que este saltara con una sola pierna, agarrándose el tobillo herido.

Raph M: ¡Maldito crío! ¡Cómo te coja!

Splinter: ¡Basta Raphael! Tenemos que saber de dónde han venido estas tortugas. Continúa Claire.

Claire: Pues verá Sensei… La verdad es que todo ha empezado como un sueño, pero luego…

Y así, Claire les empezó a contar el "sueño" que había tenido. Mientras tanto, en el edificio del Clan del Pie, los ninjas habían llegado ante la sala donde estaba Destructor, y pusieron a Javier a sus pies.

Shredder: Así que tú eres el que conoce y odia a las tortugas.

El chico estaba muy asustado, pero aun así habló.

Javier: ¿Las tortugas? Yo solo conozco a una, ese tal Raphael… ¡Lo odio!

Shredder: ¿Y de qué lo conoces?

Javier: Es "amigo" –hizo comillas con sus dedos.- de una amiga mía.

Shredder: ¿Las tortugas tienen otra amiga humana? Creo que eso nos vendrá muy bien… ¡MUAHAHAHAHA! (**N/A: Se supone que eso es una risa malévola ¬¬**).

Javier: Señor… Si me permite la pregunta, ¿para qué estoy yo aquí?

Shredder: Tu mente adolescente y tu odio hacia la tortuga Raphael, puede llevarnos a conseguir donde viven las tortugas… Además, tienes buena amistad con la nueva amiga de las tortugas, ¿cierto?

Javier: Así es, pero… No la harán daño, ¿o sí?

Shredder: No, tranquilo, tu amiguita no sufrirá… -cruzó los dedos en su espalda.- ¡MUAHAHAHAHA! ¡Lleváoslo con Xever y Bradford!

Los ninjas obedecieron y se llevaron a Javier a otra sala donde estarían los nombrados.

Mientras tanto, en las alcantarillas… Claire acababa de terminar de explicar su sueño en frente de todos, los dos Donnies, juntos con los dos Leos, los dos Mikeys y April, estaban sentados en el sofá. Splinter estaba de pie, y los dos Raphs estaban sentados en el suelo.

Splinter: ¿Quieres decir que hay un yo en mi cabeza, cinco años más joven, que tiene que irse con ellos?

Claire: Sí… Es algo así…

Todos miraron extrañados a Donnie mayor para ver si él sabía hacer algo al respecto.

Donnie M: Bueno… Suena… Coherente.

Raph M: ¿Coherente? ¡¿Coherente?! Vienen estas tortugas que, supuestamente, somos nosotros hace cinco años, de otro mundo para recuperar a su Sensei perdido dentro del nuestro, ¿¡y a ti te suena coherente?!

Donnie M: Bueno, si lo dices así…

El Raphael pequeño se levantó, se acercó al Raph grande y le pegó en la cabeza, como siempre le hacía a Mikey.

Raph M: ¿¡A qué viene eso mocoso?!

Raph P: A que sería mejor que te callaras e intentaras ayudar.

El Raph grande se levantó, con fuego en sus ojos por el cabreo, y estaba a punto de pegar a al Raph pequeño, cuando vio pasar, justo delante de su cara, una katana que acabó clavada en el suelo, pero que por poco le roza. Giró su mirada hacia el Leo grande, que se veía que había sido él que la lanzó.

Raph M: ¿Me tiraste tú katana?

Leo M: Tranquilízate Raph.

Raph M: ¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si me tiraste tu katana?!

Leo M: ¡No te iba a dar!

Raph M: ¡A punto has estado!

Leo M: Mira Raph, a todos nos parece esto una locura, ¡pero no hay que volverse locos por todo!

Raph M: Oh, vale, vale, no hay que volverse locos… ¡No hay que volverse locos! ¿Pues sabéis qué? ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Apañaros vosotros sobre esto!

El Raph grande estaba a punto de salir de la sala, pero el Mikey pequeño había saltado del sofá para llegar a donde estaba él, y lo paró del brazo, Raph se giró para ver quien lo estaba sujetando y se encontró con un Mikey de cinco años, al que, sus ojos, ocupaban casi toda su cara, de lo enormes que eran, tenía la mirada más tierna que se puede imaginar.

Mikey P: Por favor Raph, ayúdanos a encontrar a nuestro padre.

En ese momento, Raph se había bloqueado, esa mirada le recordaba a tiempos anteriores, cuando simplemente tenían cinco años, y su única preocupación era ver a quien le tocaba jugar a la Play. Esa mirada le recordaba a cuando Mikey siempre le pedía que le contara un cuento antes de dormir, y que siempre aceptaba porque no podía decir que no a esos ojos. En ese momento miró a todos los que estaban en el sofá, y por un segundo, clavó su mirada en el Mikey con quince años, había cambiado bastante, aunque seguía siendo el más joven e infantil del grupo. Este le contestó levantando sus hombros y una mueca que parecía querer decir "yo no tengo nada que ver, aún así es adorable", o al menos, Raph entendió eso. Volvió a mirar hacia Mikey con diez años y sí, era adorable, Raph no pudo más con esa mirada de cachorrito y suspiró.

Raph M: Está bien… Me quedo a escuchar vuestras ideas…

Todos sonrieron ante esa respuesta y Raph se volvió a acercar junto a todos.

Claire: Bien, entonces, ¿todos querrán ayudar?

Leo M: Pero, un momento Claire, ¿cómo sacaremos a su Splinter del nuestro?

La chica miró a los dos Donnies y estos se miraron entre ellos. Después de una mirada cómplice, estos sonrieron.

Donnie P: Es muy fácil, con las herramientas…

Donnie M: Y el material adecuado…

Donnie P y Donnie M: ¡Podremos conseguirlo!

Donnie M: Solo hay que hacer una máquina que conecte al maestro Splinter con alguno de nosotros y buscar a su padre por su cabeza.

Splinter: Donatello, eso no será peligroso, ¿o sí?

Donnie M: Bueno… Depende cómo sea de fácil hacer la máquina.

Donnie P: Si me permitís… -se levantó del sofá para explicar mejor, y sacó un papel. –tengo aquí los planos para hacer la máquina.

El Donnie mayor cogió los planos y los observó por unos minutos.

Donnie M: Parecen estar todos en orden. Bien, -se levantó también y señaló a Donnie pequeño. –tú y yo iremos a mi laboratorio y haremos la máquina, los demás podéis quedaros aquí y… Cuidar de los pequeños.

Donnie P: ¿Laboratorio?

Raph P: ¿Cómo que "cuidar de los pequeños"? –hizo comillas con sus dedos.

Leo M: ¿Y por qué das tú las órdenes?

Donnie P: ¿TIENES UN LABORATORIO PARA TI?

Donnie M: Claro, ¡seguro que te gusta! A tu edad…

Donnie P: ¿Estabas deseando tener un laboratorio? Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes.

Donnie M: Jajaja, ¿quieres verlo?

Donnie P: ¿A qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! –agarró a Donnie grande del brazo y lo arrastró deprisa al laboratorio.

April: Me iré con ellos para ver si tienen algún problema, ¡hasta luego chicos!

La pelirroja se fue junto a las otras dos tortugas.

Mikey M: ¿Tenéis hambre?

Leo P: No, tranquilo podemos… -le interrumpieron los ruidos de su tripa. –oh, quizás tenemos un poco…

Mikey M: ¡Genial! ¡Nos queda pizza!

Mikey P: ¿Qué es la pizza?

Mikey M: ¡La mejor comida del mundo! Veréis.

La tortuga adolescente de cinta naranja, cogió una caja de pizza y le dio un trozo a cada uno. Las tortugas de diez años probaron primero la punta, algo asustados, y al momento se comieron el trozo entero.

Mikey P: ¡Está riquísimo!

Raph P: ¡Debería haber de esto en nuestro mundo!

Mikey M: ¿No hay pizza en vuestro mundo? ¡Qué horripilante pesadilla!

Todos, menos Mikey mayor, soltaron una gran carcajada ante eso.

Splinter: Bueno, hasta que Donnie haga esa máquina creo que iré al dojo, tengo mucho en que pensar.

El maestro estaba a punto de irse, pero Leo habló.

Leo P: ¡Padre! Digo… Sensei, -la rata se giró. –me alegro verle después de tanto tiempo.

El sensei sonrió ante esas palabras, luego se giró y antes de entrar en el dojo dijo algo.

Splinter: Y yo Leonardo, espero que mi yo joven vuelva a reunirse con vosotros, creo que le quedan muchas cosas que enseñaros.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Claire: Parece que a Splinter le ha gustado verlos pequeños, seguramente hoy querrá recordar los momentos vividos cuando erais pequeños, ¿no crees?

Leo M: Eso parece… -puso cara nostálgica.

Claire: Y… ¿Qué te preocupa?

Leo M: ¿A mí? –cambió su cara con una sonrisa falsa. –Nada, nada, estoy bien, no te preocupes Claire.

Mikey M: Hey, ¿queréis jugar a la Play?

Mikey P: ¿La Play? ¿Qué es eso?

Mikey M: ¿¡Tampoco sabéis lo que es la Play?! ¿¡PERO EN QUE CLASE DE MUNDO VIVÍS?!

Raph M: Mikey, la Play es un rollo, mejor vamos a montar en skate.

Raph P: ¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

Leo M: ¿Skate? ¡No! Prefiero ver Héroes Espaciales.

Leo P: ¿Siguen poniendo Héroes Espaciales? ¡Quiero verlo!

Las seis tortugas empezaron a tener una disputa por lo que hacer en ese momento, pero la interrumpió las carcajadas de Claire.

Raph P: ¿De qué te ríes?

Claire: De la discusión tan tonta que estáis teniendo jajajaja.

Mikey M: Claire, esto es algo serio, ¡tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo!

Claire: Pues, tengo una solución. –todos miraron extrañados a Claire. -¿Por qué no hacéis cada uno lo que queráis?

Leos: ¡Héroes Espaciales!

Raphs: ¡Skate!

Mikeys: ¡Play!

Claire: Pues ya está.

Leo M: Un momento "Señorita Listilla", -hizo comillas con sus dedos. –Mikey y… Mikey, necesitan la tele para jugar a la Play, ¡y nosotros también! ¿Qué hacemos?

Claire: Mm… ¡Ya sé!

La chica salió de la sala, observada por todas las tortugas, y cuando volvió traía la mochila de cuero que ella siempre llevaba puesta, al igual que su camiseta gris de los símbolos del horóscopo con la que se le veía el ombligo y sus vaqueros cortos negros. De la mochila sacó un portátil.

Claire: Os dejo mi portátil, os podéis descargar los capítulos de Héroes Espaciales y verlos cuanto queráis.

Las dos tortugas de azul la observaban con los ojos brillantes, el mayor cogió el ordenador y lo encendió.

Leo M: ¡Muchas gracias Claire! –contestó sin mirarla por el ansia de poner Héroes Espaciales.

Claire: ¡Nada Leo…! ¡Leos! Jajaja.

Mikey M: Claire, ¿te quedas con nosotros a jugar a la Play?

Raph P: ¡No! –todos, excepto los Leos, lo miraron. –Quiero decir… Mejor que se venga con nosotros, ¡montar en skate te gustará!

Claire: La verdad, ya sé montar, y sí, gracias Mikey, pero prefiero ir a montar en skate.

Mikey M: Jo…

Raph M: ¡Bien! –cogió su skate. –Tú, mocoso, puedes cogerte el skate de Leo, a él no le importa, ¿verdad Leo?

Leo M: Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. –no quitó mirada del portátil.

Raph M: Lo que yo decía, y tú Claire… -le interrumpió Mikey.

Mikey M: ¡Coge el mío Claire! No me importa. –dijo ya sentado en el suelo, jugando a la Play.

Claire: ¡Gracias Mikey!

La chica cogió el skate naranja y besó a Mikey adolescente en la frente como muestra de agradecimiento, ante eso el Raph mayor puso una mirada de celos la que únicamente vio Raph pequeño y supuso que Raph sentía algo por Claire, aunque no le extrañó, en ese momento vio como Claire se les acercaba con el skate en la mano, se fijó bien y vio que era bastante bonita, normal que él mismo adolescente sintiera algo.

Claire: Bien, ¿no vamos?

El Raph adolescente tragó saliva, parecía que él también se había fijado en lo bonita que iba y Raph pequeño se rió para él al ver la cara que tenía Raph mayor, estaba a punto de caérsele la baba.

Raph M: Cla-claro, vámonos.

La chica puso el skate en el suelo para subirse en él, pero Raph adolescente la detuvo.

Raph M: Yo iré delante, para que no te caigas o te vayas muy lejos, puede ser peligroso y… -no pudo continuar, porque Claire no le hizo caso y salió disparada con el skate entre risas. -¡Claire! ¡Espera!

Claire: ¡Lo siento Raph! ¡Creo que no te escuché bien! Jajajaja.

Raph M: Esa chica me va a volver loco… ¡Vamos enano!

La otra tortuga asintió y se pusieron en marcha, intentando alcanzar a Claire. Esta hizo un giro y empezó a patinar mirando hacia atrás, se besó la mano y la sopló para lanzarle el beso a Raph adolescente, eso hizo que este se pusiera algo rojo y perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero en seguida lo recuperó. La chica seguía entre risas, al poco, el Raph pequeño se puso a la altura del Raph mayor y se fijó como este miraba a Claire con cara de un "tonto enamorado", la pequeña tortuga soltó una carcajada y eso hizo que la mayor saliera de su trance.

Raph M: ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Raph P: Jajaja, ¿te gusta?

Raph M: ¿Qué?

Raph P: ¡Que si te gusta Claire!

Raph M: ¡No grites! Claro que no me gusta, es una cabezota, siempre acaba consiguiendo lo que quiere, no tiene ninguna habilidad ninja, aunque Splinter la vaya a entrenar… Además, ella es una humana y yo… Una tortuga mutante, -negó con la cabeza.- no, no, no me gusta.

El Raph pequeño no sabía que contestar ante eso, pero vio como Raph volvía a mirar a Claire, todos los movimientos y volteretas que hacía con el skate… En realidad, era muy buena. Entonces no lo pensó dos veces, se paró justo en frente del Raph adolescente haciendo que él parara en seco.

Raph M: ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

Raph P: ¿Qué importa que seas una tortuga?

Raph M: Tú no lo entenderías, eres muy pequeño.

Raph P: Oh sí, lo entiendo perfectamente, el problema no es que seas una tortuga, el problema es que tienes miedo a que te diga que ella no te quiere por serlo, ¿me equivoco?

El Raphael adolescente bajó la cabeza decepcionado.

Raph P: He dado en el clavo.

Raph M: Mira, déjame en paz mocoso. –se colocó delante de él dispuesto a irse.

Raph P: Espera un momento Raph. –la tortuga adolescente giró la cabeza. –Solo quiero decirte que Claire es especial, no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre que es el amor, pero aun así no creo que ella sea… ¡AH! Mira, quiero decir que… ¡Soy tú! Es decir, a mi no me puedes engañar, ¡sé que te gusta esa chica porque te conozco mejor que nadie! Así que solo… No la dejes escapar.

El adolescente se giró otra vez y sonrió casi sin darse cuenta, eso de que le conocía mejor que nadie… Le había hecho gracia. Al segundo se oyó que Claire les llamaba.

Claire: ¿Chicos? ¿Dónde están?

Raph M: ¡Ya vamos Claire! Venga Raph, o si no Claire nos hará algo malo… Jajaja.

La tortuga pequeña rió y se pusieron en camino con el skate. En dos segundos llegaron a donde estaba Claire. Se la veía sentada en la orilla, justo debajo de las escaleras que subían a la superficie.

Claire: ¿Dónde estabais? ¡Me habíais preocupado!

Raph M: El enano se calló.

Señaló a la tortuguita, mientras que esta le miraba con cara de "wtf?", Raph adolescente pensaba que diciendo eso, Claire pensaría que era un patoso, pero pasó lo contrario.

Claire: ¿Qué? –se acercó a la tortuguita y empezó a mirarle por odas partes. -¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Estás bien?

La tortuguita no sabía que decir, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, ¡era el momento de poner a Raph adolescente celoso!

Raph P: ¡Ay sí! ¡Me duele mucho la cabecita! –puso tono de niño pequeño.

La chica besó dulcemente la cabeza de la tortuguita, y el adolescente se puso celoso.

Claire: ¿Mejor?

Raph P: Sí, ¡gracias Claire! –abrazó a la chica mientras miraba a la otra tortuga con cara de "¿celoso?" y este le contestaba rodando los ojos.

Después del abrazo que a Raph adolescente le pareció tierno, todos cogieron sus skates para irse. El primero en ponerse en marcha fue Raph pequeño, luego Claire, y por último, Raph adolescente.

Iban por todas las calles de las alcantarillas, haciendo cualquier giro arriesgado. Después, Raph adolescente alcanzó a Claire para hablar y que el mocoso no les molestara.

Raph M: Pa-patinas muy bien…

Claire: Oh gracias Raph, iba todas las mañanas en skate al colegio, me hubiera gustado conocerte antes para haber ido juntos. –puso una sonrisa radiante a la que Raph contestó con una falsa, algo le preocupaba y Claire se dio cuenta. -¿Te… Pasa algo?

Raph M: No, no, estoy muy bien.

La chica paró en seco y eso hizo que la tortuga mayor también parara. La tortuguita más pequeña también se dio cuenta de que habían parado, pero él siguió, notó que tenían que estar solos, y se fue a la guarida.

Raphael se giró y miró extrañado a Claire

Claire: A mí no me engañas Raphael Hamato, -puso tono serio. –a ti te pasa algo y me lo vas a contar.

Raph M: Claire, en serio… -le interrumpió la chica.

Claire: No, en serio no, me vas a contar lo que te pasa, ¿o no confías en mí?

Raph M: Claro que confío pero…

Claire: Pues cuéntame.

Raph M: Es algo complicado, no lo entenderías.

Esas palabras cabrearon un poco a Claire.

Claire: ¿Y por qué no lo entendería? ¿Porque soy más pequeña que tú? ¿Porque no sé nada de artes marciales? ¡Dime!

La tortuga también empezó a cabrearse.

Raph M: ¡No es nada de eso!

Claire: ¿Entonces? ¡Yo sé que te pasa algo y quiero saber el qué!

Raph M: ¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES ANDA! –estalló de rabia y salió rápidamente con el skate de allí, dejando a Claire en shock por el grito.

La tortuga decidió salir a la superficie, aunque era de día, necesitaba salir y respirar el aire contaminado de la ciudad.

Ya allí, se fue al tejado de un edificio y empezó a practicar con sus sais, pegando enfurecido a todo lo que había por ahí, pero ya cansado se sentó en el suelo a observar el panorama de la ciudad. Allí se podría encontrar de todo, pero sobretodo la cantidad de tráfico que había. Mucha gente peleando y discutiendo por algo en relación a los coches. A veces se alegraba de ser tortuga y no tener nada que ver con ese mundo, aunque a él le encantara pelear, tenía su cierto límite. Después de un rato, empezó a recordar la discusión que acababa de tener con Claire, a lo mejor se había pasado, ella solo se preocupaba por él pero… ¿Por qué tanta preocupación? Él no se la había pedido, además nunca le contaría lo que le pasa en realidad, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Que la quiere pero no puede estar con ella al miedo de que le diga que no? ¡Sería estúpido! ¡Quedaría como un tonto si en ese momento ella le dijera que no quiere nada con él! Y tampoco tenía que ser tan entrometida en sus asuntos, si le pasaba algo era su problema, ¡no el de Claire!

Se estaba cabreando más, pero suspiró para tranquilizarse. En ese momento recordó el día anterior, cuando él estaba herido y ella no se había apartado de su lado, cuando despertó y lo primero que vio fue a ella, y aquel beso que parecía que se había quedado atrás… Ahora lo recordaba todo. Cuando Claire lloró entre sus brazos por lo que les había pasado a sus padres, o cuando tuvo que protegerla de Javier y de su padre. Ella estaba tan indefensa y si ahora se enfadaban, y si perdían relación… Ella no tenía a nadie, solo tenía a las tortugas porque su madre se había ido unos días, su padre podría hacerla daño en cualquier momento y Javier… Podría obligarle a cosas que ella no quería, podría lastimarla…

Se levantó del suelo enfurecido al imaginarse que cosas horribles podría pasarle a Claire si él no la protegía. Decidido, estaba a punto de irse a la guarida, tenía que hablar con ella y pedirle perdón. Horrible fue el sentimiento al girarse y encontrarse a Karai, Perrera y Cara de Pez, junto con unos ocho ninjas más. La tortuga sacó sus sais y se puso en posición de ataque.

Raph M: ¿¡Qué queréis vosotros?! ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para pegaros o una paliza!

Xever: Oh, qué pena tortuguita, porque nuestra agenda está libre para darte una paliza. –estaba a punto de saltar a por él pero Karai lo detuvo.

Karai: No le ataques.

Raph M: ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo a que lastime a tu pez mascota?

Cara de Pez se enfureció ante eso, pero Karai soltó una pequeña risa.

Karai: Yo no tengo miedo de que lastimes a alguien de los míos, pero quizás tú tengas miedo de que hagamos daño a alguno de los tuyos.

A la tortuga le vino una imagen de Claire a la cabeza, pero no creía que la tuvieran, acababa de estar con ella hace nada.

Raph M: ¿A qué te refieres?

Karai: ¿Te suena una tal Claire?

Raph M: ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerla un pelo encima! –dijo muerto de furia.

Karai: ¿Y si ya lo he hecho?

La tortuga no lo pensó dos veces y se fue directo a atacar a Karai, pero los otros ninja contraatacaron y lo paralizaron contra el suelo, a los pies de Karai.

Karai: Creo que te vendrás con nosotros.

Raph M: ¡No haría eso nunca!

Karai: ¿Ah no? Será mejor que no lo niegues, recuerda tu amiguita. –puso una sonrisa maléfica.

Raph M: ¿La tenéis vosotros?

Karai: Ven con nosotros y lo comprobarás.

Raph M: Está bien…

Sonrió ante eso y ordenó a los ninjas que lo levantaran para llevarlo junto a ellos.

Mientras tanto, en las alcantarillas, todos estaban igual que como los habían dejado, excepto Raph pequeño que estaba en el sofá leyendo un comic. Claire entró con los ojos bastante rojos, se notaba que había estado llorando. Leo adolescente giró la cabeza para ver quien había venido y en cuanto la vio, se levantó para ver qué había ocurrido.

Leo: ¡Claire! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Los gritos de su hermano hicieron que las otras tortugas levantaran la vista hacia Claire y dejaron lo que hacían para acercarse.

Claire: ¿Dó-dónde está Raph?

Raph P: ¿No estaba contigo?

Claire: Sí pero… Discutimos y se fue… Pensé que estaría aquí.

Leo M: Pues no está… ¡Habrá subido a la superficie!

* * *

**¿Os gustó? Review. ¿No os gustó? Review.**

**Bien... PREGUNTAAAAAAAA: ¿Por qué llaman al maestro Splinter si se llama Hamato Yoshi? Y lo mismo con Shredder. **

**A ver si sabéis contestarmeeeee :)**


	15. Chapter 15: ¡Al rescate!

**Hola amigooooos :)**

**Bien, como siempre: MILES DE GRACIAS POR CONTESTAR A LAS PREGUNTAS Y POR LOS REVIEWS.**

**No tengo nada que decir a parte de eso, simplemente que... ¡Quiero que empiece ya la segunda temporada de TMNT! Ya he visto como va a ser Casey Jones y ASDFGHJKLÑ... Cada vez tengo más ganas de verla *¬* **

**A parte de eso, nada. ¡Aquí la continuación!**

* * *

Chapter 15: ¡Al rescate!

Claire: ¡Ay no! ¡Puede pasarle algo malo si le ven!

Leo M: Mikey, corre a avisar a Donnie.

Su hermano estaba a punto de asentir pero el Leo pequeño lo interrumpió.

Leo P: Iré yo.

Este salió corriendo de allí y entró en el laboratorio. Vio a su hermano, al adolescente y a April mirando algo en el ordenador.

Leo P: ¡Raph se ha ido! ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarle!

Donnie P: ¿Nuestro Raph?

Leo P: No, el suyo. ¡Vamos!

Todos salieron del laboratorio y se reunieron con los demás en el salón.

Leo M: Claire, tú, April y las tortugas pequeñas os quedaréis aquí, nosotros iremos a por Raph.

Leo P: ¿Quedarnos aquí? ¡No! ¡Nosotros iremos con vosotros!

Leo M: Mira, si alguien os ve, como los Kraangs o el Clan del Pie tendremos más problemas.

Leo P: Pues los solucionaremos, -miró desafiante al líder. –nosotros subiremos.

El líder miró al pequeño de azul con la misma cara desafiante, pero al final le convenció.

Leo M: Está bien, podréis venir.

Claire: ¡Y yo no me quedaré aquí!

Leo M: Claire, probablemente solo esté en un tejado haciendo alguna de sus tonterías, no necesitaremos más gente, además puede ser peligroso.

Claire: ¿Sabes que puede ser peligroso? –le miró con una cara aún más desafiante que la de la tortuguita. –Ponerte entre mis decisiones y yo.

Leo miró a los demás de la sala para ver qué hacer, todos asintieron con la cabeza y Leo se apartó de delante de Claire.

Leo M: Vale… Ven con nosotros, pero April, tú quédate aquí e informa a Splinter, te avisaremos de si encontramos a Raph.

Leo P: Y Mikey, -miró a su hermano pequeño. –tú también quédate aquí.

Mikey P: ¡Pero Leo! ¡Yo quiero ir con vosotros!

Leo P: ¡He dicho que te quedes aquí!

Su hermano pequeño se giró, enfadado y con los brazos cruzados y se fue a sentar en el sofá. Todos miraron asombrados lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Donnie M: ¿Eras así de intimidante con diez años?

Leo M: Pues no… Lo sé…

Claire: ¡Vámonos!

Todos salieron corriendo de allí, al llegar a la superficie las tortugas buscaban por los tejados mientras Claire buscaba por las calles y se comunicaban por el móvil.

Leo M: ¿Encontraste algo?

Claire: No… ¿Y vosotros? –la tortuga tardó en contestar. -¿Leo?

Leo M: Claire, creo que sabemos dónde está Raph.

Claire: ¿Dónde?

Leo M: Acabamos de encontrar uno de sus sais en un tejado con el sello del Clan del Pie.

Claire: ¿Y dónde están los del Clan del Pie?

Leo M: ¿Dónde estás? Iremos a recogerte.

Claire: Estoy a dos calles más de la alcantarilla.

Leo M: Vamos para allá.

En dos segundos se encontraron todos, Leo cogió a Claire en sus brazos para subirla al tejado e ir al edificio de los del Pie.

Ya allí, se pusieron en una de las ventanas más altas, por dónde se veía la sala en la que Destructor estaba sentado. Allí estaban Karai, Perrera, Cara de Pez y Raph. Claire los miraba asustada y dispuesta a saltar allí, pero Leo no la dejaba.

Shredder: Vaya, con que Raphael eh…

Los ninjas tiraron a Raphael hacia delante dejándole en el suelo, pero él se levantó, no podía hacer nada ya que temía que tuvieran a Claire.

Raph M: S-sí…

Desde la ventana oían todo y estaban extrañados por el comportamiento de Raph.

Claire: ¿Por qué no hace nada?

Leo M: No lo sé, Claire…

Shredder: ¿Nos vas a decir dónde está vuestra guarida?

Raph M: ¡NUNCA!

Shredder: Oh, qué pena… Es una pena que podamos usar a Claire para que nos lo digas.

En la ventana, todos miraron por un momento a Claire y ella estaba extrañada al ver que sabían su nombre.

Raph M: ¡Dejadla en paz! ¿Me tenéis a mí, no? ¡Pues dejadla a ella!

Shredder: Sí, te tenemos a ti… -se levantó de su asiento y bajó a donde estaba Raph, lo agarró del cuello casi ahogándolo. –Por eso nos vas a decir donde tenéis a Splinter.

Raph M: He dicho… ¡QUE NUNCA! –pronunció casi sin fuerzas.

Destructor lo tiró al suelo cabreado. Raph se incorporó un poco y se limpió una gota que caía de una pequeña herida que se había hecho en el labio. Shredder se agachó a su altura, y casi en una milésima de segundo, le hizo una profunda raja en el brazo con una de sus garras. La tortuga se agarró el corte y soltó un quejido de dolor. También, en la ventana, Claire estaba a punto de soltar un grito, pero se tapó la boca para que no se le escapara, mientras todos veían horrorizados la escena.

Shredder: No te conviene hacerte el duro conmigo, podemos encontrar a tu amiga Claire y hacerle mucho daño.

La tortuga lo miró con odio, pero sentía un gran alivio al saber que no la tenía.

En la ventana, todos muraron a Claire por un segundo, mientras ella miraba la escena muy extraña al ver como sabían su nombre.

Leo M: Claire, escóndete junto a las tortuguitas, tenemos que sacar a Raph de ahí.

Claire: Pero Leo, yo… -le interrumpió Leo.

Leo M: Claire, por favor, esto es muy peligroso.

La chica asintió y Raph pequeño la agarró de la mano para llevarla a un sitio donde no les vieran.

Leo M: Chicos, -sus dos hermanos menores le miraron.- ¡vamos a salvar a Raph!

Los otros dos asintieron.

Mikey M: Oh… ¡SHREDDER! –llamó con burla.

Todos los de la sala giraron la cabeza hacia la ventana donde estaban las otras tortugas, Raph al verlas sintió alivio. Las otras saltaron hacia el suelo.

Leo M: Suelta a nuestro hermano.

Raph M: ¡Chicos!

Shredder: ¿De verdad creéis que sois buenos rivales para mí? Xever, Bradford, ya saben qué hacer.

Los nombrados sonrieron y se pusieron a luchar contra las tortugas. En un momento en el que Leo estaba libre, fue a desatar a su hermano, pero Karai se puso en su camino y empezó a luchar con ella.

Karai: Podré hacer lo que tú quisiste hacer con mi padre. –se lanzó hacia Leo con su katana, pero este la esquivó.

Leo M: Tuve que hacer lo que tuve que hacer. –hizo el mismo gesto, pero Karai también lo esquivó.

Karai: Yo confié en ti. –se quedó quieta.

Leo M: Yo también lo hice en ti, y me fallaste, ¿por qué no podía fallarte yo?

Karai: Tú lo dijiste, -saltó y calló justo encima de Leo tirándolo al suelo y apuntándole con la katana.- soy de los malos.

Leo M: Y por eso… -la quitó de encima de él con una patada. –No nos debemos fiar, ni si quiera tú de mí.

Karai: ¿Los buenos no siempre hacen el bien?

Leo M: ¿Y los malos siempre el mal? –corrió hacia ella con sus dos katanas y empezaron a luchar chocándolas. –Por eso tenemos que destruir al mal.

Karai: A mi padre, en un momento de paz.

Esas palabras chocaron contra Leo, dio una voltereta hacia atrás para separarse de ella, cayó justo al lado de Raph.

Leo M: Ya me sentí muy culpable, ¿vale? ¡Pensé que no me volverías a hablar nunca!

Karai se quedó bloqueada ante lo que dijo Leo, y no pudo detener lo que ocurrió a continuación. Leo rompió las cadenas con las que estaba atado Raph.

Leo M: ¡Retirada!

Todas las tortugas salieron por la ventana que habían entrado.

Shredder: Karai, ¿qué te ha pasado?

La chica seguía en su trance, no hizo caso a su padre y salió de esa sala corriendo.

Las tortugas adolescentes se encontraron con las otras y con Claire no muy lejos de allí. La chica se alegró mucho al ver a Raph a salvo, al igual que él, pero estaban huyendo del enemigo entonces no tenían tiempo de celebraciones. Todos se juntaron y salieron corriendo de allí, sin decir una palabra.

* * *

**Bien, bien, bien, bien... ¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? Quiero hacer sufrir un poquito a Raph, por tratar así a Claire y por ser tan cabezota y no decirle lo que siente... ¡Pero se me hace difícil! **

**Bueno, la parte de las Mini-Tortuguitas creo que va bien, me parecen adorables, no sé a vosotros jajaja.**

**PREEEEEEEEEEEGUNTA: ¿Alguna página donde encontrar el capítulo que sale Mona Lisa? Es que encuentro trozos, como por ejemplo cuando cuenta su historia de la mutación, pero no encuentro el capítulo entero. ¡Ayudarme! Jajaja**

**¡Un saludo!**


	16. Chapter 16: Nuevos sentimientos

**HOLA AMIGOOOOOS :)**

**¿Qué tal va todo por vuestros mundos? Yo aquí deprimida, ¡me quedan dos días para volver a la rutina del instituto! Que decepción... ¡YO QUIERO MAS VERANO!**

**Raph M: ¿Quieres empezar ya con la historia? ¬¬**

**Yo: Buen, déjame, es mi historia y la empezaré cuando quiera.**

**Raph M: ¡La gente se aburre leyendo esto! Solo le interesa MI historia.**

**Yo:¿Tu historia? Me callo, no quiero discutir con la Rana Kun Fu más cabezota del mundo.**

**Raph M: ¡NO SOY UNA RANA KUN FU!**

**Jajajaja, bueno, dejemos a Raphael por otro lado... ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR CONTESTARME A LAS PREGUNTAS! Bien... Este capítulo se lo dedico a TONINA, que es una amiga mía del instituto y le encanta las Tortugas Ninja como a mi, además empezó a leer ayer mi historia y dice que la encanta, ¡está todo el rato diciéndome que suba más capítulos y preguntándome que va a pasar! Pero tranquilos, no le contaré nada, ¡tendrá que esperar como todos!**

**Bueno, que me enrollo, aquí la continuación...**

* * *

Chapter 16: Nuevos sentimientos.

En la guarida estaban en el sofá April y Mikey, y en cuanto los vieron entrar, Mikey salió a abrazar a sus hermanos.

Mikey P: Leo, Donnie, Raph… ¡Estáis bien!

Leo P: ¿Y cómo íbamos a estar? Jajaja.

Se separaron para hablar mejor.

Mikey P: ¡Ya pensé que no ibais a volver!

Raph P: ¿Y dejarte aquí solo? ¡A saber que preparas! Jajaja.

La pelirroja fue a abrazar a Donnie y este se puso algo rojo.

April: ¡Menos mal que habéis vuelto! ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

Se separó de Donnie para hablar mejor con todos.

Leo M: Tuvimos un problemilla con Shredder, parece que sabe que Claire existe…

April: ¿¡Con Shredder?!

Raph M: ¡No grites! Splinter no se puede enterar… Diría que es mala idea tener a Claire aquí y que la pondríamos en peligro y blablablá…

Leo M: Pero Raph, ¡tenemos que decírselo!

Raph M: ¿Cómo tú se lo dijiste cuando conociste a Karai?

Leo M: Está bien… -suspiró.- No se lo diremos nada.

Al rato apareció Splinter en la sala.

Splinter: ¿Raphael?

Raph M: ¿Sí? –se giró hacia él con miedo a que le haya oído.

Splinter: ¿Dónde estabas?

Raph M: Oh… -suspiró al entender que no. –Estaba en un tejado de la superficie, practicando con los sais.

Splinter: ¿Y ese corte?

Raph M: Ah… -se destapó un poco el corte con la mano, que seguía sangrando y volvió a mirar a Splinter. - No es nada Sensei, simplemente me corté con mi propio sai al intentar hacer un movimiento brusco.

Splinter: Cúratelo ahora mismo, tienes que tener más cuidado.

Raph M: Hai Sensei.

Splinter: Donatello, -miró al nombrado. -¿Qué tal va tu máquina?

Donnie M: Muy bien Sensei, pero nos queda un poco todavía

El Sensei asintió y se fue de la sala sin apenas fijarse en que sus demás hijos también tenían alguna herida por la batalla que acababan de tener.

April: Que raro que Splinter no se haya dado cuenta de vuestras heridas.

Donnie M: No son heridas April, son simplemente… Rasguños.

Raph M: Sí, pues yo me voy a curar este "rasguño", -hizo comillas con sus dedos.- antes de que me desangre.

Mikey P: ¿Quieres que te ayude?

La tortuga adolescente de la banda roja miró hacia el suelo para ver de dónde había salido esa pequeña voz, y se encontró unos enormes ojos azules pegados a una tortuga enana que lo miraba con ternura.

Raph M: Em… No. –contestó secamente.

La tortuga que acababa de hablar empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto para curarse la herida él mismo pero no pudo ya que Mikey de diez años se le puso delante.

Mikey P: ¡Veeeeenga! Siempre que te haces una herida… Bueno, siempre que él –señaló al Raph de diez años. –se hace una herida, yo soy el que lo curo. ¡Tengo muy buena mano con esto!

El adolescente miró de arriba abajo la tortuguita que estaba delante de él, casi sin interés, y vio que puso una cara de arrogancia. Este suspiró al no poder resistirse a esa cara.

Raph M: Está bien… Puedes curármela tú.

La pequeña tortuga saltó de alegría y agarró la mano del adolescente para salir corriendo de allí.

Raph M: ¡Ay! ¡Chico! ¡Mi brazo! ¡Ay! ¡Mikey! –los quejidos se fueron alejando hasta llegar al cuarto de Raph.

Los demás veían la escena tan tierna y, a la vez, divertida.

Donnie M: Supongo que es hora de seguir trabajando, –miró al Donnie de diez años. -¿no crees?

Este asintió alegre.

April: ¿Puedo ir yo también?

Donnie M: Cla-claro April.

Los tres se fueron al laboratorio dejando a los Leos, Raph, Mikey y Claire en frente del sofá.

Leo P: ¿Crees que me ayudaras un poco con las katanas? –miró al Leo adolescente con cara de cachorrito para intentar convencerle.

Leo M: Bueno… Yo no sé si debería… -giró su cabeza un momento hacia Claire y esta levantó los hombros con una sonrisa, sin saber que decir, luego volvió hacia la mirada del pequeño Leo y no pudo negarse. –Vale, vale, te enseñaré algo.

La pequeña tortuga de azul saltó sonriente y lleno de alegría, al igual que había hecho su hermano menor hace nada, y agarró al Leo adolescente para ir rápidamente al dojo. Dejaron a Mikey, Claire y Raphita solos en la sala.

Claire: Bueno, nos hemos quedado solos jaja.

Mikey M: ¿Jugamos a la Play?

Claire y Raph P: Mikey… -contestaron sin ganas.

Mikey M: Vale, vale, descartamos la Play… ¿Y si jugamos a prueba o verdad?

Raph M: Prefiero… -bostezó. –Dormir, estoy agotado.

Claire: Bien, pues túmbate en el sofá si quieres.

La tortuga así lo hizo, se fue al sofá y en un segundo le inundó el sueño.

Claire: Está bien Mikey, ¿me explicas cómo es?

Mikey M: Es un juego que nos inventamos mis hermanos y yo de pequeños, tú eliges entre prueba o verdad y yo te digo que hacer, y tú igual conmigo.

La chica soltó una carcajada para luego aceptar jugar. Los dos se sentaron en el suelo, encima de dos cojines.

Mikey M: ¡Empiezo!

Claire: Está bien… Dime, ¿prueba o verdad? –puso cara desafiante.

Mikey M: Mm… Prueba. –sonrió sin importarle que le diría.

Claire: Tienes que… -empezó a pensar en algo. –Ir al laboratorio, y… Lanzarle un globo de agua a Donnie.

Mikey M: ¿Solo eso? ¡Fácil! ¡Soy el rey de las bromas!

La tortuga se levantó del suelo, seguido por Claire, y se metieron en el laboratorio sin hacer ruido. Cuando estaban bien escondidos, Mikey se sacó un globo de quién sabe dónde. Antes de tirarlo, localizó a su hermano, que estaba al lado de una enorme mesa con unas herramientas en las manos intentando apretar unas tuercas de una máquina extraña. También localizó a los otros, April estaba en el portátil y el pequeño Donnie rebuscando en una caja algo que no se podía ver desde su punto de vista. La tortuga que sostenía el globo sonrió y lo lanzó directo a su hermano. Antes de oír el estallido, los dos corrieron y, cuando llegaron a la puerta, oyeron que el globo se había roto. Mikey no miró en dónde ya que lo sabía perfectamente al oír los gritos de su hermano.

Donnie M: ¡MIKEYYYYYY!

La tortuga culpable de mojar a su hermano se juntó con la chica en los cojines, los dos no podían parar de reír. En el laboratorio, Donnie estaba empapado, pero por suerte no había mojado la máquina que estaba construyendo. April se acercó a él intentando aguantar las risas, mientras que la tortuga más pequeña miraba la escena a punto de estallar a carcajadas.

Donnie M: Maldito Mikey, ¡me ha mojado entero! Cuando le coja… ¡Se va a enterar!

April: Tranquilo Donnie, mira el lado positivo, hace mucho calor y eso te ha refrescado.

Donnie M: ¡Por poco moja la máquina! –señaló a lo que estaba encima de la mesa.

April: Pero no lo ha hecho, -besó la mejilla de la tortuga, lo que hizo que este se sonrojara y se sintiera calmado. –ya pasó el cabreo, ¿vale?

Donnie M: Sí… Sigamos con la máquina. –volvió a coger las herramientas para seguir con el trabajo.

En la sala, las tortugas y la chica seguían riéndose.

Claire: ¡Eso fue gracioso! –contestó entre risas.

Mikey M: ¡Por poco nos mata! –casi no podía hablar de la carcajada.

Claire: Bien, -se aclaró la garganta. –me toca.

Mikey M: Vale, em… -se tocó la barbilla y al momento puso una pícara sonrisa. –tienes que… ¡Besar a Leo!

Claire: ¡Qué! –se puso algo roja. -¡No voy a besar a Leo! ¡Y así de golpe!

Mikey M: Solo en la mejilla, si no perderás.

Claire: Bueno… -suspiró y se levantó. –Vale, voy.

Se fue al dojo, seguido por la tortuga de naranja. Al entrar vio como Leo hacía algunos movimientos con las katanas que luego intentaba imitar el Leo de diez años, pero le salían mal y el adolescente lo movía como si fuera una marioneta. Ante eso la chica sonrió un poco, en verdad Leo le parecía un gran líder. Mikey, al ver que le chica no entraba, le dio un empujón que hizo que casi cayera al suelo, delante de los dos Leos.

Leo M: Hola Claire, ¿qué haces?

Claire: Ah, yo… Pasaba por aquí. ¿Y qué tal os va con las katanas?

Leo M: Bueno… -suspiró.- Algo hacemos.

Leo P: Me queda mucho por aprender… No creo que llegue a tener tanta habilidad como él. –señaló a Leo adolescente.

Claire: Oh, por supuesto que llegarás, ¡seguro que hasta lo superas!

Leo M: Sí, yo soy muy fácil de superar. –se rió junto a la chica.

Leo P: No me hace gracia, -puso cara seria y los otros pararon de reí. –no me tratéis como a un niñito pequeño, ¿queréis?

Claire y Leo M: Vale, vale.

La chica miró a la puerta y vio que Mikey le hacía una seña para que ella hiciera lo que estaba planeado, entonces suspiró para ver cómo se lo podía dar.

Claire: Em… ¡Oh mira Leo! ¿Qué es eso? –señaló algo inexistente en otra dirección, en ese momento vio la mejilla libre y se lanzó.

Fue un segundo de beso, pero a Claire se le hizo eterno. Leo se giró al notar el beso y se puso la mano en la mejilla sin saber apenas que decir, se había quedado en blanco. Claire le caía genial, pero sabía perfectamente que a ella le gustaba su hermano Raph, aunque nunca había pensado que podría tener tanta confianza para hacer eso. Se la quedó mirando por un segundo, ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa y se la veía algo avergonzada.

Claire: Bueno, seguid con el entrenamiento, ¡lo hacéis genial! –salió corriendo de allí hasta llegar al salón y desplomarse en el cojín del suelo.

En el dojo, el Leo de diez años había visto el beso y se le empezaban a ocurrir miles de preguntas.

Leo P: ¿Es tu novia?

Leo M: ¿Qué? -salió de su trance. -¡Claro que no! Como mucho, es la novia de Raph.

Leo P: ¿Y por qué te besó?

Leo M: No lo sé amigo… -miró la puerta por donde se había ido ella. –No lo sé… -volvió a mirar a la tortuguita y sonrió. –Bien, ¿seguimos con el entrenamiento?

Leo P: ¡Claro! Pero, ¿te gustó?

Leo M: ¿El qué?

Leo P: ¡El beso!

Leo M: Bueno, eh… Sí, supongo, fue tierno…

Leo P: Bien, no necesito saber más, ¡sigamos!

Leo M: Está bien… -le extrañó esa contestación.

Mientras tanto, en el salón Mikey se acercaba a la chica casi a punto de morir por las risas mientras que ella estaba muy avergonzada.

Mikey M: ¡Eso fue genial! JAJAJAJAJAJA, -se sentó en el cojín. -¿Por qué no lo repites? JAJAJAJAJA.

Claire: Anda, cállate, nunca he pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida…

Mikey M: ¿Por qué? –puso sonrisa pícara. -¿Te gusta Leo?

Claire: ¡¿Qué?! –se puso algo roja, aunque no de la vergüenza. -¡Claro que no! Me parece un genial amigo, pero para nada me gusta.

Mikey M: Ah claro… A ti te gusta Raph.

Claire: ¡Claro que no! –se quedó un momento callada al pensar que seguían "enfadados". –No me gusta para nada Raphael.

Mikey M: Vale, vale. –dejó el tema ya que podría sacarle partido más tarde. –Pues me toca.

Claire: Bien, elige.

Y allí se quedaron jugando. Mientras, Raph estaba en su habitación, sentado en la cama junto al Mikey de diez años y un botiquín, este le estaba curando la profunda raja que tenía.

Mikey P: Vaya, eres muy valiente. –decía mientras limpiaba su herida con una gasa.

Raph M: Oh… -le sorprendió esa frase. –Gracias.

Mikey P: Ese hombre de metal y pinchos –refiriéndose a Shredder. –te ha hecho esta mala herida y tú apenas te quejaste.

Raphael sonrió por lo que le había llamado a Destructor.

Raph M: Con el tiempo aprendí que es mejor no quejarse por algo que ya está hecho. Me hizo esto y el quejarme solo serviría para perder el tiempo.

Mikey P: Wow, es impresionante… ¿Y esta? –señaló la rozadura de la bala que ya no estaba vendada y se estaba convirtiendo en cicatriz.

Raph M: Una pelea con un chaval.

Mikey P: ¿Y por qué fue esa pelea? –cada vez miraba a Raph más sorprendido.

Raph M: Por… Claire. –pensó que todavía no se lo había contado a los demás.

Mikey P: ¿Claire te hizo eso? –se asustó.

Raph M: ¡No! Verás, el chico que me lo hizo… Pensaba que yo hacía daño a Claire, pero el que la hace daño es él.

Mikey P: Entonces… ¿Protegiste a Claire?

Raph M: Se puede decir que sí.

Mikey P: Wow, -le miró con los ojos brillantes. –que héroe.

El pequeño terminó vendándole la herida.

Mikey P: Ya está.

Raph M: Gracias. –miró la herida y luego miró al pequeño. –Eres un manitas.

Mikey P: ¡Ya te lo dije!

El mutante adolescente estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama, pero el pequeño lo detuvo, quería seguir hablando con él.

Mikey P: ¿Y cómo te rompiste el caparazón? –señaló la grieta tan visible que tenía justo en su pecho.

Raph M: Ah bueno… -se volvió a sentar. –En realidad no fue nada, simplemente era pequeño. Tenía más o menos tu edad y salí a la superficie sin el permiso de Splinter, y sin ninguno de mis hermanos, allí tuve que correr mucho para que no me vieran, ya que era pleno día, y tropecé varias veces… Una historia aburrida.

Mikey P: No, no, ¡cuéntamela por favor! –puso cara de cachorrito.

Raph M: Pero Mikey… -miró la linda cara y no pudo resistirse, otra vez. –Vale, vale… Te la contaré…

Y allí se quedaron los dos, entre varias historias de sus vidas. A Raph en realidad no le molestaba la compañía de su "hermano", le recordaba a cuando eran pequeños. Unos buenos tiempos.

En el laboratorio estaban los dos mutantes y April, trabajando como nunca. April no sabía mucho sobre tecnología, pero aun así quería ayudar. Ella estaba al ordenador, buscando información sobre otros mundos y cosas así, pero encontraba muy poco. Donnie, el adolescente, tenía puesta una máscara y estaba con un soplete quemando algo de su aparato, que estaba colocado en una mesa. Y el pequeño Donnie estaba a su lado con otra máscara pasándole las herramientas que necesitaba.

Donnie P: ¿Cuánto crees que nos falta?

Donnie M: Un poco, todavía no hemos ajustado las medidas ni arreglado los cables. –paró con el soplete y se quitó la máscara.

Donnie P: ¿Crees que lo estamos haciendo bien? –también se quitó la máscara.

Donnie M: Si tus cálculos y los míos son correctos, y lo son, vamos bien. –sonrió y la tortuguita de su lado lo correspondió con otra sonrisa dejando ver el hueco que tenían cada uno en su dentadura.

April: ¡Chicos! ¡Mirad que he encontrado!

Las tortugas se le acercaron, uno por cada lado y observaron la pantalla del portátil. Lo que estaban viendo era un informe sobre viajar a otros mundos. April empezó a leer en alto.

April: "Hay muchos casos: un mundo paralelo, uno en el que fueran de diferente sexo o, incluso, uno en el que no hubiera nada igual, ni su edad, ni el lugar donde vivían…." Como nos pasa a nosotros. "Es muy difícil que eso ocurra y se empieza a creer que solo es una historia inventada, pero existen casos en el que gente dice de haber viajado a esos mundos a través de un sueño."

Donnie P: ¡Como Claire! –interrumpió.

Donnie M: Sí, no interrumpas.

April: "También es difícil volver a esos mundos si ya has estado en ellos, se necesitaría algún instrumento especial. Si viajas a uno de ellos posiblemente es porque necesitan algo del tuyo. Se recomienda no estar más de dos horas allí, ya que podría acabar atrapado en él." ¡Es horrible!

Donnie M: Solo tendremos dos horas para encontrar a su padre, o sí no nos podríamos quedar encerrados allí.

Donnie P: ¡Pues vamos a darnos prisa! –fue a acercarse a la máquina y se calló al suelo haciéndose una herida en la rodilla.

Los adolescentes fueron a ayudarle para levantarlo.

Donnie M: ¡Donatello tienes que tener más cuidado! –lo levantó y lo sentó en una mesa para tener su rodilla a buena altura.

Donnie P: Lo-lo siento… -tenía los ojos cristalizados y alguna gota empezaba a caer.

April: Pobrecito… Ahora mismo te la curo, no te preocupes. –observó un poco su herida y luego cogió un botequín del que sacó una gasa para limpiársela. –No te va a doler. –Empezó a limpiar.

Donnie P: Ay… ¡Ay! Ay, ay… -se quejaba cada vez que la gasa rozaba la herida.

April: Ya está. –Le puso una tirita. –Como nuevo, te has portado muy bien. –Le dio un beso en la frente y el Donnie adolescente se puso algo celoso.

Donnie P: Gracias April. –sonrió enseñando su hueco en la dentadura.

Donnie M: Bien, -se aclaró la garganta. –sigamos con la máquina.

April: Voy a la cocina a por una taza de café, ¿queréis algo?

Donnie M: Tráeme otra a mí.

Donnie P: ¡Y a mí!

Donnie M: ¡Tú no puedes tomar café!

Donnie P: Bueno, pues un zumo…

La chica salió del laboratorio entre risas y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras que los otros dos seguían con la máquina. El adolescente apretaba unos tornillos mientras que el pequeño lo observaba.

Donnie P: ¿Te gusta April?

Donnie M: ¡¿Qué?! –se puso nervioso y se le calló el destornillador al suelo.

Donnie P: He visto como la mirabas mientras me curaba… -puso sonrisa pícara. -¡Te guuuuusta!

Donnie M: ¡No me gusta! Simplemente es una amiga a la que su padre le ha raptado unos alienígenas contras los que tenemos que luchar…

Donnie P: Ajam, ajam… Y también te gusta.

Donnie M: ¡QUE NO ME GUSTA!

Donnie P: ¿Y por qué te pusiste tan celoso cuando me besó la frente?

Donnie M: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no me puse celoso! –se estaba enrojeciendo.

Donnie P: Ah claro… Como no conozco mi propia cara de celoso…

Donnie M: Mira, dejemos de hablar de esto, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. –cogió el destornillador y volvió a la máquina.

Donnie P: ¡Confiesa que te gusta April! O si no… Le diré que estás muy enamorado de ella.

Donnie M: ¡Ni se te ocurra! –paró de apretar los tornillos. –Vale, vale… Em… Puede que me guste… ¡Un poquito!

Donnie P: Claro, claro, un poquito… -se alejó de él hacia una tabla que tenía en la pared y la dio la vuelta, resultaba ser la tabla para conseguir salir con April. -¿Y esto qué es?

Donnie M: ¡Deja eso! –se acercó y dejó la tabla como estaba, dada la vuelta mostrando un dibujo de una película o algo parecido. –No te importa.

Donnie P: Parecía que es una tabla para conseguir salir con… ¿April?

Donnie M: Bueno, ¿y a ti que te importa si me gusta o no?

Donnie P: Simplemente me quiero informar de lo que pasa en otros mundos, ¡y de quién me enamoro! Jajajaja.

Donnie M: Bien, ¡pero no le digas nada a April!

Donnie P: Tranquilo… Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. –sonrió.

Donnie M: -correspondió con otra sonrisa. –Bueno, sigamos con el trabajo.

Al momento apareció April con los dos cafés y el zumo, cada uno cogió lo suyo, tomó un sorbo y siguieron trabajando.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, ya era casi el momento de ir a comer. Mikey y Claire seguían jugando en el salón, mientras que Raph estaba tumbado en el sofá, ya se había despertado y leía un comic.

Claire: Estoy muy cansada Mikey…

Mikey M: ¡Una más y ya! Venga… ¿Prueba o verdad?

Claire: Verdad…

Mikey M: -sonrió pícaramente, esta era su oportunidad. -¿Qué tortuga, de mis hermanos, te gusta? –la chica casi ni iba a abrir la boca cuando fue interrumpida nuevamente por la tortuga. –Recuerda que tienes que decir la VERDAD.

La chica estaba en un aprieto… Precisamente ella no sabía mentir, siempre que mentía ponía una voz aguda fácil de reconocer. ¿Ahora qué le diría? Ni si quiera estaba del todo claro lo que sentía por Raphael. Mikey le aportaba mucha confianza, pero también estaba allí el pequeño Raph, que podría salir corriendo a contarle a todo el mundo lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Que podría a hacer ahora! Miró a Mikey y notó que empezaba a aburrirse de esperar, y así era.

Mikey M: Estoy esperando…

"_¿No me digas?"_ pensaba Claire, pero aun así no contestó… Pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que sentía. Siempre hubiera pensado que, si tenía que hablar con alguien de esas cosas, sería con Leo o Donnie, siempre antes habérselo contado a April, pero nunca pensó en Mikey. Sabía perfectamente que sabía guardar un secreto, pero no sabía cómo podría reaccionar.

Mikey M: ¡CLAIRE VENGA!

Claire: Raphael… -no debió decirlo, pero lo soltó.

Mikey M: ¿Qué? –había oído perfectamente. -¡Lo sabía! –gritó.

Claire: ¡Calla! –se lanzó a Mikey cayendo encima de él para taparle la boca. –No quiero que nadie se entere, ¡y eso va también por ti! –miró al pequeño Raph que estaba oyendo toda la conversación sin decir nada, este solo se giró hacia el comic sin darle importancia.

Mikey M: Pues hablando de Raph… -señaló una puerta por donde salía este junto al pequeño Mikey, y Claire giró su cabeza para observarlo venir hacia el salón.

El adolescente de rojo iba mirando al pequeño Mikey mientras hablaban de algo inaudible desde donde Claire estaba. En un momento, el Raph grande giró la cabeza y vio a la chica encima de su hermano pequeño. Se sintió miserable en ese momento, ¿acaso Clairey Mikey…? ¡Era imposible! Pero… Estaba lleno de celos y apenas sabía que decir.

Raph M: Parece que interrumpo algo… -dijo con veneno.

Claire: No Raph, -se quitó de encima de Mikey y se sentó en el cojín. –solo jugábamos.

Raph M: Vaya, no conocía el juego de "ponte encima de la tortuga". –hizo comillas con sus dedos.

Mikey M: Raph, no es lo que pi…

Raph M: ¡Tú cállate Mikey! –interrumpió a su hermano y este le miró intimidado.

Claire: ¡No le hables así a Mikey! –se levantó enfadada.

Raph M: Oh perdona, ¡no pensé que Mikey tuviera una novia que le protegiera!

Claire: Pero bueno, ¿a ti qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que esté con Mikey? –dejó a Raph sin contestación. –Además, ¡tú estabas enfadado conmigo! ¿No? ¡No tengo por qué aguantar tus gritos!

Raph M: ¡No entiendes nada!

Claire: Oh bien… ¡Ya estamos con que no entiendo nada! Pues sabes, la verdad es que no, no entiendo por qué te tienes que poner así por eso y no dejar que te lo explique.

Raph M: ¡Déjame en paz mocosa! –salió corriendo a su cuarto y Claire hizo lo mismo, pero al cuarto de Leo que es el que estaba más cercano.

Cada uno en los cuartos hizo lo mismo: Se tiraron a la cama. Pero Raph solo empezó a golpear su almohada, mientras que Claire lloraba abrazada a ella.

Los dos Mikeys y el pequeño Raph se quedaron en el salón sin decir una palabra, estaban algo asustados de la pelea que acababan de tener y el Mikey adolescente se sentía bastante culpable. Un sonido de tripas procedentes del estómago del pequeño Raphael interrumpió el incómodo silencio.

Mikey M: ¿Qué os parece si preparamos la comida?

Raph P: Por mí bien.

Mikey P: Sí, vale.

Y así lo hicieron.

Los Leos ya habían tenido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, así que el pequeño Leonardo se fue a descansar al sofá, mientras que el adolescente se fue a su cuarto a deja las katanas. Abrió la puerta con las katanas en las manos y vio a la chica llorando, con la cara escondida en la almohada. Por un segundo creyó que era su imaginación, pero era obvio que no. Tiró las katanas al suelo y se sentó a su lado.

Leo M: Claire… ¿Estás bi…? –le interrumpió un gesto que hizo Claire, ella se había quitado la almohada para llorar en el pecho de la tortuga. Él se sentía mal al verla así y la abrazó muy fuerte intentando calmarla. –No pasa nada Claire… Estoy aquí…

Después de un rato, el llanto se convirtió en pequeños sollozos y Leo levantó la cara de Claire para mirarle a los ojos. Este le soltó una pequeña sonrisa para que se sintiera mejor, no sabía que más hacer, nunca se le había dado muy bien eso de hacer parar de llorar a alguien. Además, después de lo que había ocurrido antes, el beso que le dio… Leo empezaba a notar que sus sentimientos hacia Claire se hacían más fuertes. No era amor lo que sentía, pero si un fuerte lazo de amistad.

Leo M: ¿Qué te ha pasado Claire?

Claire: Ra-Raph…

Leo M: No me digas más, -interrumpió. -¿Qué te ha hecho ese idiota?

Claire: Y-yo juagaba con Mikey… Y un secreto… Y gritó… Y estuve encima de él… Y Raph apareció… Y se enfadó… Y…Y… -la voz de Claire se oía cortada por el sollozo pero Leo entendió bastante bien.

Leo M: ¿Raph te vio encima de Mikey? –la chica asintió ante la pregunta. -¿Y por qué decías que estabas encima de Mikey?

Claire: Es-es que yo… Ju-jugaba y…

Leo M: Venga Claire, tranquilízate y dime que pasó. –esas palabras le recordaban a cuando eran pequeños y Mikey siempre venía llorando porque se había caído o algo así, sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

Claire: Es que… Yo estaba jugando con Mikey a prueba o verdad, -Leo sonrió al nombrar el juego. –y elegí verdad… Y él me preguntó que cuál de sus hermanos era el que me gustaba y yo le contesté que… -dudó en contárselo, pero Leo era de confianza. –Raphael. –él no lo vio extraño, ya se lo notaba desde un principio. –Entonces grito "¡ya lo sabía!" y me tiré encima de él tapándole la boca… Vino Raph y nos vio así, y se cabreó mucho… Pero no entendí por qué… Y nos pusimos a discutir…

Leo M: _Parece que Raph se puso celoso… -_susurró.

Claire: ¿Eh?

Leo M: Em… Ya sabes cómo es Raph, se pone celoso a la mínima.

Claire: ¿Y por qué se iba a poner celoso conmigo y Mikey? –se secó las lágrimas.

Leo M: ¿En serio? ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? –se sorprendió, se le notaba mucho lo enamorado que estaba Raph de ella.

Claire: ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

Leo M: ¡De que le gustas a Raph! –dejó escapar sin pensarlo, al momento se tapó la boca con las dos manos. –_No debí decir eso. –_susurró.

Claire: ¿¡Qué?! –se alegró por un momento al oír eso, pero algo le hizo cambiar su alegría por tristeza. –Ojalá pudiera creerte Leo… Pero no puedo…

Leo M: ¿Y por qué no? –se destapó la boca. –Se lo nota mucho.

Claire: ¿Si? Pues yo no lo noto tanto… Se cabrea conmigo en seguida y parece que no me soporta… -bajó la mirada.

Leo M: Pero también se preocupa por ti y te protege siempre, ¿no es cierto? –puso su mano en la rodilla de Claire y eso hizo que la chica le mirara a los ojos. –Siendo el hermano de Raph, he de decirte que nunca, repito, ¡NUNCA! Se había comportado así con nadie, ni si quiera con ninguno de nosotros. Pero como es un terco convierte la forma de decirte lo que siente en ira.

Les interrumpieron los gritos de Michelangelo que los llamaba para comer.

Mike M: ¡HORA DE COMER! ¿A QUÉ NO SABÉSI QUE HAY?

Donnie M: ¡NO LO SÉ MIKEY! ¿QUÉ HAY? –preguntó sarcástico.

Mikey M: ¡DELICIOSA PIZZA! CORRED A NO SER QUE QUERÁIS QUEDAROS SIN ELLA.

Se oía como cada uno salía de las habitaciones para dirigirse a la cocina.

Leo M: Hora de comer, luego seguimos hablando, ¿te parece?

Claire: Baja tú… Yo no tengo hambre…

Leo M: Como quieras… -se levantó y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, miro a la chica. –Descansa. –cerró la puerta.

* * *

**BIEEEEEN, ¿que os pareció el capítulo? **

**Hoy no tengo ninguna pregunta, solo que... Si sabéis algo nuevo de la segunda temporada informarme! Porque yo no me entero de nada... -.-"**

**Raph M: Normal...**

**Yo: ¡Cállate!**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :)**


	17. Chapter 17: ¿Azul o rojo?

**Hoooooola mis amigos de FanFiction :D**

**¿Qué tal va todo por aquí? Yo mal... ¡Mañana empiezo las clases!**

**Bueno, he subido este capítulo tan pronto porque... Me apetecía x) Aunque en realidad es porque la pesada de mi amiga Tonina me está todo el rato diciendo que lo sube, así que darle las gracias a ella.**

**Aquí la continuación. ¡GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS!**

* * *

Chapter 17: ¿Azul o rojo?

El líder llegó a la cocina y vio a todos, menos Claire y Raph que no estaban, con su fragmento de pizza. Miró en la caja y quedaban tres, más otra pizza que había debajo. Este se cogió su fragmento y lo empezó a comer. Había un gran silencio en la sala, pero no era incómodo. Leo miró y le hizo gracia ver a una "familia" tan grande y a la vez tan extraña, aunque faltaba el padre.

Leo M: ¿Y Splinter?

Donnie M: Creo que no ha salido de su habitación en todo el día.

Leo M: Que hará todo el día allí metido…

April: ¿Y Claire?

Leo M: Oh… -tragó la pizza que tenía en la boca. –Está en mi cuarto. –todos le miraron extrañados y esté se enrojeció ante lo que podían estar pensando. -¡No penséis cosas extrañas! Parece que Raph y Claire han discutido y ella ha ido… -no pudo continuar porque Raph entró en la cocina para comer.

Así lo hizo, cogió un plato en el que puso la pizza y se la empezó a comer, sin decir una palabra y sin mirar a nadie, solo a su comida. Todos le miraron extrañado, él se había dado cuenta, pero no les hacía caso.

Mikey M: Em… ¡Que buena está la pizza! –era un "genio" en cambiar de tema.

Mikey P: ¿Y coméis esto todos los días?

Donnie M: Así es.

Raph P: ¿Y no os cansáis?

Mikey M: ¿Cansarnos de la pizza? ¡Ni que fuéramos tontos! –el Raph adolescente quería decir algo ante ese comentario, pero se calló.

April: ¿Qué tal estás, Raph? –todos observaron al nombrado.

Raph M: Muy bien, ¿por qué? –no quitó la mirada de su pizza.

April: Se te ve triste, ¿quieres que hablemos de algo?

Raph M: ¿Qué? Cof, cof… -se atragantó un poco con la pizza al oír esa pregunta, pero se dio unos cuantos golpecitos en el pecho para parar de toser. -¿Para qué iba a querer yo hablar de algo que no me pasa?

April: Bueno, bueno…

Leo M: Bien, -tragó su último cacho de pizza. –Creo que me vuelvo a mi cuarto. –antes de salir cogió un plato y en ellos puso dos trozos de pizza.

Donnie P: ¿Para quién son esos trozos?

Leo M: Oh… -se giró hacia el pequeño inteligente. –Son para… -miró un segundo a su hermano Raph, que él también le estaba mirando ya que quería saber para quienes eran, Leo no sabía si decirlo. –Para… Claire, ella no quería bajar porque no tenía hambre, pero en algún momento querrá comer.

Raph M: ¿Y por qué no viene ella cuando tenga hambre? –miró a un sitio fijo en el suelo, intentando controlar su ira.

Leo M: Me parece un buen gesto llevarle la comida, así no tendrá por qué venir ella.

Raph M: No hace falta que le sirvas todo en bandeja de plata.

Leo M: ¡Yo no hago eso! –se enfureció un poco. -¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?

Raph M: ¡Me pasa que no entiendo por qué la tienes que tratar tan bien de repente! –miró a su hermano con rabia.

Leo M: ¡La trato bien porque tú no lo haces! Mira, si esa chica te gusta se lo estás demostrando poco, no me gusta verla sufrir como lo está haciendo por tus malditos celos. ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta Raphael?! ¡Claire será siempre la chica que más te va a querer y tú la tratas como porquería! ¿Esta es tu forma de demostrar tus sentimientos? ¡Enfadándote a la mínima con ella!

Raph M: ¡¿Y por qué te tienes que meter en mis asuntos con Claire?! ¿Acaso yo me metía en los tuyos con Karai?

Leo M: ¡Será porque a ti no te importa cómo se sienta Karai! Pero a mí sí me importa cómo se siente Claire, ¡a Raph solo le importa Raph! –salió de allí, con la pizza, dejando a Raph y a todos los demás sin palabras.

Raphael se había bloqueado, no sabía qué hacer, entonces se fue de allí, más cabreado que nunca, sin dirigir ni una palabra ni una mirada a nadie. Se oyó como cerró de un bueno golpe la puerta de su cuarto.

Mikey P: ¿Siempre son así?

Mikey M: ¿Raph y Leo? Sí, ellos siempre discuten por tonterías, ya no le damos apenas importancia.

Donnie P: Me recuerdan un poco estos dos. –señala a Leo y Raph de diez años, estos dos se miran entre ellos.

Leo P y Raph P: ¡Nosotros no discutimos por tonterías!

Todos los presentes, menos los dos que acababan de hablar, soltaron una carcajada. Después de un rato, todos terminaron de comer.

Donnie M: Bien, tengo que seguir trabajando, -miró a Donnie de diez años. -¿vamos?

Donnie P: Oh… -miró con cara de cansado. -¿No podemos descansar?

Donnie M: Bueno, quedaros aquí April y tú, si queréis, yo seguiré trabajando.

April: Yo no estoy cansada, te ayudaré.

Los dos se fueron al laboratorio. El pequeño Leo vio que sobraban dos cachos de pizza y pensó en el Sensei, quizás tendría hambre al no haber comido en todo el día. Cogió un plato y los dos cachos.

Leo P: Le llevaré esto al Sensei, ¿me dices dónde está su cuarto? –miró al Mikey adolescente.

Mikey M: Es la puerta que está en el dojo. –señaló por dónde se iba al dojo.

Leo P: -Miró la puerta del dojo y luego se giró. –Gracias. –se fue con la pizza.

Mikey P: Leo siempre pensando en los demás.

Donnie P: Sí, será un buen líder.

Raph P: Blablablá… Bobonardo no será un buen líder, solo le hace la pelota a Splinter para que lo elija, ¡yo seré un buen líder! –todos se miraron entre sí. -¿Qué?

Mikey P: No tienes cara de líder.

Raph P: ¿Y tú sí? –le dio un golpe en la cabeza. –Ya veréis a quien elige al final Splinter.

Mikey M: Jajajaja.

Mikey P: Mikey, ¿tú a quién crees que elegirá Splinter?

Mikey M: Em… No lo sé.

Donnie P: Idiota, él no sabe cómo somos nosotros en nuestro mundo, ¿cómo va a saber a quién elegirá Splinter?

Mikey P: Como es más mayor, pensé que podría saberlo…

Mikey M: Yo también pensaba que los mayores sabían todo, pero no es así…

Raph P: Estoy rodeado de pirados… -susurró. -¿Hacemos algo?

Donnie P: ¡Yo estoy muy cansado! Me voy a echar una siesta… -bostezó y se fue al sofá para dormir.

Raph P: Pues yo no pienso jugar con vosotros dos a tonterías de Mikeys, mejor me voy a dar una vuel… -no continuó porque vio algo moverse en el suelo. -¿¡Qué es eso?!

Mikey M: ¿Eh? –se giró a ver o que era. -¡Ah! Es Spike, la mascota tortuga de Raph. –la cogió en sus brazos. -¿No es adorable?

Raph P: Wow, -se acercó un poco a ella y la cogió. -¡Es genial! Mejor me quedo con Spike, ¡seguro que nos hacemos amigos!

Mikey M: Pues que no te pille Raph, o te dará una buena paliza…

Raph P: Sí, seguro. ¡Vamos Spike! –se fue al salón a jugar con ella.

Mikey P: ¿Y qué hacemos tú y yo? ¡Oh! ¿Jugamos al escondite?

Mikey M: ¡Sí! ¡Yo me escondo!

Mikey P: Vale… -se giró contra la pared y empezó a contar con los ojos tapados. –Uno, dos, tres cuatro…

Mikey M: "¿Dónde me puedo esconder? ¡AH! ¡Ya sé!" –salió corriendo de la cocina.

Mientras, el Raphael adolescente estaba en su habitación, más cabreado que nunca. Pero no podía hacer nada, parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto en su contra… Tampoco podía salir porque los del Clan del Pie estaban vigilando. Su orgullo le impedía salir a pedirle perdón a Claire o a Leo, por mucho que lo intentara. Así que allí estaba, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su cama, mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo, intentando calmar sus humos.

Raph M: ¿¡Pero qué les pasa a todos?! ¿¡Por qué se tiene que meter Leo en mi vida?! ¡Y POR QUÉ SE TIENE QUE LLEVAR TAN BIEN CON CLAIRE AHORA! -se levantó furioso de la cama. –Además, ¡si me pongo así es asunto mío! ¿Tú me entiendes, no Spike? –miró a todos los lados para buscar a su amigo, pero no lo encontraba. -¿Spike? Ya ha salido a dar una vuelta por la guarida… ¡Siempre hace lo que quiere! ¿No ve que yo intento protegerle y me preocupo por él? Todo el día desobedeciéndome…

X: ¿Cómo tú? –salió una voz de debajo de la cama de Raph, y este saltó del susto.

Raph M: ¿Quién ha hablado? –se giró buscando el dueño de la voz.

Mikey M: Yo. –sacó la cabeza de debajo de la cama.

Raph M: ¿¡Pero que se supone que haces ahí?!

Mikey M: ¡Shhh! Estoy jugando al escondite.

Raph M: ¡Pues búscate otro escondite que no sea mi cama! –señaló la puerta.

Mikey M: Spike se comporta contigo, como tú con Leo. –intentó cambiar de tema.

Raph M: ¿Qué? ¡Yo no me comporto así con Leo!

Mikey M: Sí lo haces. Siempre estás a tu bola, no le haces caso… Pero él solo intenta protegerte.

Raph M: Mikey… ¡Como se lo digas a alguien te mataré! –amenazó con el puño. –Pero creo que siento envidia por Leo… Él se puede acercar a Claire sin temor a decir alguna tontería, todos siempre os ponéis de su lado, siempre parece tener razón… Es como si él tuviera todo lo bueno que quiero tener yo… ¡Incluso parece que a Claire le gusta más él, que yo!

Mikey M: Pues yo creo que no es así… Claire nunca se quiere apartar de tu lado. Cuando estabas inconsciente no se quiso separar de ti, cuando te cogió el Clan del Pie quiso ir sabiendo las dificultades, ¡incluso prefirió montar contigo en skate a jugar conmigo a la Play!

Raph M: Tendría que ir a disculparme… ¡Pero ahora está con el maldito Leo!

Un grito infantil hizo que Mikey se metiera del todo debajo de la cama.

Mike P: ¡MIKEYYYYYYY! ¿Dónde estaaaaaás? ¡Que sepas que te voy a encontraaaaaar! –abrió la puerta de golpe de la habitación de Raph. -¡Te pillé! Oh… -observó bien y no encontró a su amigo.

Raph M: ¿Estás buscando a Mikey? –la tortuguita asintió. – ¿Una tortuga mutante con una cinta naranja, más o menos de mi altura y muy pesado? –la tortuguita volvió a asentir. –Lo siento, no lo he visto.

Mikey P: Oh… ¡Seguiré buscando! –cerró la puerta de un portazo y el Mikey adolescente asomó la cabeza.

Mikey M: Gracias Raph, casi me pi… -se abrió la puerta y entró el Mikey pequeño.

Mikey P: ¡Sabía que estabas aquí! –dejó sorprendido a los dos adolescentes.

Mikey M: Oh rayos… -salió de la cama. -¿Cómo lo sabías?

Mikey P: Sé cuando alguien miente. ¡Venga te toca contar! –los dos salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

Raph M: Dos Mikeys… ¡Esto ya no parece una guarida de ninjas! –se tumbó en la cama. -¿De qué estarán hablando Leo y Claire?

Allí se quedó tumbado, pensando en Claire y Leo… Pero sobretodo en Claire…

El pequeño Leo se había ido a ver a Splinter, se preocupaba de que tuviera hambre. Llamó a su puerta y entró, se veía que el maestro estaba meditando.

Leo P: Pad… Sensei, le traigo unas pizzas, por si tenía hambre. –deja el plato al lado de él.

Splinter: Muchas gracias Leonardo, es un buen gesto por tu parte.

Leo P: Sensei, ¿está preocupado por algo? –miró extrañado.

Splinter: No hijo mío, estoy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Leo P: Parece… Triste.

Splinter: Bueno, -se giró frente a frente con la tortuguita. –la verdad, esto de tener muchas tortugas pequeñas en casa me recuerda bastante a Miwa… ¿Mi yo de vuestro mundo os habló de Miwa?

Leo P: Sí Sensei, su hija… -bajó arrepentido la cabeza.

Splinter: Leonardo, -puso su mano en el hombro de la tortuga. –no te sientas mal porque me veas así, no tenéis la culpa de nada.

Leo P: Hai Sensei… -miró hacia la puerta y luego miró al maestro. –Espero que todo lo que estamos haciendo valga la pena…

Splinter: Y yo hijo, y yo…

Claire y Leo, el adolescente, estaban sentados los dos en la cama. La tortuga intentaba hacer reír a la humana por encima de todo, ya que no le gustaba verla triste, y al igual que ella, en ese momento no le apetecía pensar en el cabezota de Raph.

Claire: ¡No tenías por qué haberme traído las pizzas! –mordió un trozo.

Leo M: Sí vamos… ¡Se te ve con tan poca hambre! –dijo sarcástico.

Claire: Jajajaja, ¡no tengo tanta hambre! –tragó el cacho de pizza. –Solo que… ¡Ya que me la has traído!

Leo M: Sí, sí, es eso… Jajajaja.

Claire: Y dime, ¿qué tal están todos?

Leo M: Parece que los Donnies y April están trabajando mucho, pero no sé si les dará tiempo a acabar hoy… El pequeño Leo está mejorando con las katanas jajaja, -la chica sonrió ante eso. –los Mikeys están igual que siempre, solo piensan en jugar, el pequeño Raph solo se hace el mayor… Como siempre. Y mi hermano Raphael… -dudó en si seguir.

Claire: No importa, -interrumpió. –no me molesta que hablemos de Raph.

Leo M: Él está igual de insoportable que siempre… ¡Parece que ahora tiene celos de mí!

Claire: ¿Qué? –se sorprendió. -¿De ti? ¿Por qué?

Leo M: Porque según él me llevo de repente demasiado bien contigo, y me meto mucho en vuestras cosas.

Claire: Vaya… La verdad, al conocerle nunca pensé que sería así… A lo mejor no debería haberle conocido… -bajó la mirada haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos. –A lo mejor no debería haber bajado aquí nunca… Seguro que todos estaríais mejor sin mí aquí.

Leo M: Claire… -agarró la mano de la chica y esta subió la mirada. –No digas eso ni en broma, sin ti no estaríamos mejor… Piensa en las tortugas, gracias a ti van a tener de nuevo a su padre. April no es la única chica en la guarida. Todos hemos cambiado a mejor desde que estás con nosotros. ¡Incluso Mikey es menos pesado!

Claire: Wow… Nunca lo hubiera visto de ese modo, incluso sigo sin verlo, pero… -sonrió. –Muchas gracias Leo, la verdad es que no me imaginaba que podría llegar a estar así contigo.

Leo M: ¿Así cómo?

Claire: Pues… Como tan amigos de repente, hablando de esto sin ningún problema.

Leo M: La verdad Claire, es que… -le daba un poco de vergüenza decir esto, pero siguió. –El beso que me diste antes, me hizo verte de otra manera.

Claire: ¿El beso? –recordó la apuesta con Mikey y se acordó del beso. –Ah… Jajaja, ya…

Leo M: Ahora noto que puedo tener mucha confianza en ti. Yo tampoco pensé que podría tener estos sentimientos hacia a ti, eres como… De la familia.

Claire: No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso Leo, y más de tú parte. –le abrazó y él le correspondió.

Fue un abrazo muy tierno, y después se separaron para hablar mejor. Se quedaron un momento en silencio mirándose a los ojos.  
A la tortuga le vino un impulso de repente, se fue acercando a ella poco a poco y cerrando los ojos lentamente. La chica sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero no se apartó. Se acabaron juntando en un beso, ninguno de los dos pensaba en lo que estaban haciendo, simplemente surgió. En un momento, Leonardo se separó aturdido de la chica.

Leo M: Claire, lo siento… Yo… No quise… ¡En serio! Lo he hecho sin pensar…

Claire: ¡No Leo! Ha sido culpa mía… Yo no… Ha sido un error…

Leo M: Mejor me voy… -se levantó de la cama pero Claire le agarró del brazo.

Claire: Leo por favor, no te vayas. Me ha pasado muchas veces esto, tengo un amigo, nos llevamos muy bien, luego nos besamos y perdemos la relación… No quiero que pase esto entre nosotros. Haremos como si esto no ha sucedido, ¿de acuerdo?

Leo M: Em… -sonrió ante la propuesta. –Claro, a mí tampoco me gustaría que perdiéramos la relación Claire. Pero voy a por un café, ¿quieres uno?

Claire: No gracias, no me gusta.

Leo M: Vuelvo en un momento. –salió del cuarto.

Mientras, en el laboratorio, Donnie estaba con el aparato uniendo unos cables, mientras April estaba a su lado observándolo. La tortuga estaba algo inquieto, podría hacer algo mal y que April se riera de él.

April: ¿No sería más fácil que unieras el cable verde con el rojo para que la corriente pasara más deprisa?

Donnie M: Pues… -observó un momento los cables nombrados. –Sí, tienes razón. –unió los cables. -¿Cómo sabes de repente tanto sobre esto?

April: Se llama tecnología, y en el instituto es obligatorio estudiarla… ¡Ay no! –gritó.

Donnie M: ¡¿Qué pasa?! –se asustó.

April: ¡Se me ha olvidado ver como estaba Claire! –corrió hacia la puerta. -¡Ahora vuelvo! –fue muy rápido al cuarto de Leo y llamó a la puerta.

Claire: ¡Pasa! –April entró. -¡APRIL!

April: ¿Qué tal vas Claire? ¡Perdón por no subir antes, es que estaba con Donnie y…!

Claire: Ah bueno, con Donnie… Entonces lo entiendo. –sonrió pícaramente.

April: ¿Eh? –se puso algo roja.

Claire: Oh vamos… ¡Si estáis enamorados!

April: No digas tonterías Claire, él no me gusta… ¿Cómo me va a gustar? Es solo un amigo que me cuida… -cambió su tono de voz a uno soñador. - Que se preocupa por mí… Que cada vez que le miro a los ojos noto un cosquilleo… A esos perfectos ojos castaños… Que me encanta ese hueco que tiene en la dentadura… -suspiró con una sonrisa, se giró hacia la cara de pícara que tenía Claire, y April cambió su sonrisa por una cara completamente roja. -¿¡QUÉ?!

Claire: No estás enamorada ni nada… Jajaja.

April: ¡Estamos aquí para hablar de ti! –puso cara de interesante. -¿Qué tal vas? Ya sé que Raph y tú…

Claire: Sí… -interrumpió. –Cada vez le entiendo menos… ¡Pero eso no es el tema principal!

April: ¿Qué? –se extrañó. -¿A qué te refieres?

Claire: Verás… -miró a todos los lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie. –Resulta que Leo… Me ha besado.

April: ¿QUÉ LEO QUÉ? –gritó.

Claire: ¡No grites! –le tapó la boca. –Ha sido extraño, no me ha disgustado… Pero lo hemos dejado como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, no quiero perder su relación, y ya sabes lo que me pasó con Pablo, o Víctor, o…

April: Sí, sí, lo entiendo… -interrumpió. -¿Pero él te gusta?

Claire: Em… Espero que no… Además, yo a él tampoco le gusto, según lo que me ha contado Raph, le gusta esa tal Karai.

April: ¡No te puede gustar Leo! –la agarró de los hombros y la balanceó. -¡A ti te gusta Raphael!

Claire: ¡Vale April! –se quitó las manos de la chica de encima. -¡No me digas algo que ya sé!

April: ¡O sea que te gusta Raph!

Claire: ¡Pues claro que me gusta Raph! –soltó involuntariamente esa frase, y luego se tapó la boca asustada. –Ups…

April: ¿¡Y no me lo dijiste?!

Claire: ¡Es la primera vez que lo digo!

April: ¿Y por qué no corres a decírselo? ¡Estás tardando!

Claire: Por si lo has olvidado, ¡está enfadado!

April: Pero seguro que si vas y le confiesas tu amor… ¡Volveréis a estar tan bien como antes! –se levantó de la cama. -¡Y os casaréis y tendréis hijos! –empezó a bailar tontamente por la habitación. –Serían hijos muy feos… ¡Pero seréis felices!

Claire: Jajaja, no digas tonterías April, ¡no le voy a decir así como así que él me gusta! Sería estúpido, y menos con lo que acaba de pasar con Leo… Si se lo cuento… Podría matarme.

April: Más bien a Leo… Jajaja, pero, ¿qué más da? Seríais felices. –agarró a Claire de las manos y empezó a bailar dando vueltas con ella mientras reían.

Al momento, Leo entró en el cuarto y eso hizo que las chicas pararan al verle en la puerta. Este se rio ante la situación.

Leo M: Parece que solo necesitabas otra chica para levantarte el ánimo, yo nunca he sido bueno para eso.

Claire: Jaja, no digas tonterías Leo, tú me has ayudado mucho.

April: Bien, bien, basta ya, Leo, estamos hablando, ¡así que fuera!

Leo M: Oh vale, vale… Olvidaba que ahora está prohibido entrar en su propia habitación. –dijo bromeando.

April: Sí, sí, muy gracioso… -lo empujó a fuera del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Leo M: Iré a ver que hace Donnie…

Y se fue de allí.

* * *

**Bieeeeen, ¿qué os pareció el capítulo? Me gustó la idea de algo entre Claire y Leo... Aunque no sé muy bien el qué :c**

**PREGUNTAAAAAAA: Viendo vídeos de las tortugas me apareció una imagen de Leonardo con su cinta en negro y un símbolo en su armadura muy extraño, no era ni del Clan del Pie ni de los Dragones Púrpura. Y me pregunto... ¿Leonardo se va a hacer malo o algo así? Me daría pena, aunque sería interesante... :D**

**¡Saludos a todos!**


	18. Chapter 18: Puerta abierta

**Hoooooola amigos de FanFiction :D**

**Yo estoy muy, muy, muy feliz, me han comprado muchas cosas de las Tortugas Ninja (supongo que mi familia ya se está acostumbrando a la obsesión que tengo...) . Lo malo es que el verano se me ha acabado y ya tengo clases, ¡que suplicio!**

**Bueno, ¡gracias a todos por los reviews! Especialmente a Guest, que siempre está ahí animándome :)**

**¡Aquí la continuación!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Puerta abierta a sus sentimientos.

Mientras, las chicas seguían entre risas y… "Cosas de chicas".

April: ¡No te gusta Leo! –amenazó.

Claire: ¡Que ya lo sé April! No seas pesada…

April: Por si acaso. Y ya sabes que si tienes algún problema, ¡me lo cuentas! No se lo cuentes a la tortuga esta de azul… Él no sabe nada de chicas, ¿cómo te iba a ayudar?

Claire: Bueno, sí lo ha hecho… Pero no tanto como tú jaja.

April: Claro, yo soy muy buena amiga. –dijo victoriosa.

Claire: Sí, sí… Jajaja. –abrazó a la chica y esta le correspondió.

April: Mejor será que duerma un poco, esto de estar todo el rato ayudando a Donnie a construir una máquina, no es lo mío, aunque le haya dicho que voy en un rato…

Claire: Hablando de Donnie, -se separó del abrazo. -¿por qué no le dices tú lo que sientes por él?

April: Pues… Tú misma lo has dicho, no es tan fácil.

Claire: ¡Pero tú estás segura de que a él le gustas! No tienes que tener miedo de que te diga que no.

April: ¡Y tú también estás segura de que a Raph le gustas! Además yo no estoy tan segura…

Claire: ¡Pues como yo! No estoy segura… ¡Pero Donnie a ti te trata muy bien! En cambio, Raph se enfada conmigo cada dos por tres…

April: ¡Pero eso es porque se pone celoso! ¿Y por qué se pone celoso? ¡Porque le gustas!

Claire: ¡No seas cabezota April! Dejemos el tema…

April: Vale… -bostezó. –Me voy a dormir un rato a cuarto de Donnie. –se acercó a la puerta. –Si necesitas algo informa. –se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La pelirroja se fue hacia el salón, y observó que en el sofá estaban dos pequeñas tortugas, Raph hablando con Spike, y Donnie dormido a su lado. El pequeño inteligente parecía temblar de frió y su hermano no le hacía mucho caso, así que la chica cogió una manta y lo tapó, después le dio un beso en la frente que lo hizo dormir con una tierna sonrisa. El pequeño Raph no había hecho mucho caso a la pelirroja ya que no le quitaba la vista a Spike. Esta se fue al cuarto del Donnie adolescente para echarse un rato en la cama.

Mientras, Claire seguía en el cuarto de Leo. Empezó a pensar en la conversación que había tenido con April hace un momento, ¿por qué estaba tan segura su amiga de que Raph sentía algo por Claire? Ella para nada lo veía así. En cambio estaba convencida de que a Donnie le gusta la pelirroja, por el simple hecho de que ya se lo había dicho. Pero volviendo a pensar en el tema de Raph… En serio, no entendía para nada por qué su amiga estaba tan pesada, además, el asqueroso orgullo de la morena le impedía hablar con Raphael. Esta se tumbó en la cama y para desahogarse empezó a cantar una canción, **(N/A: Es esta canción: ** watch?v=NmJHH026X0c**).**

_Ya, sé que no vendrás_

_Todo lo que fue_

_El tiempo lo dejó atrás._

Empezó bajito, pero se animó y subió su tono de voz mientras se incorporaba en la cama y quedaba sentada. En su cabeza solo aparecían imágenes de Raph.

_Sé que no regresarás,_

_Lo que nos pasó_

_No repetirá jamás._

_Mil años no me alcanzarán_

_Para borrarte y olvidar…_

La habitación de Raph no estaba muy lejos, entonces oyó las últimas frases de la canción, en seguida reconoció la voz. Se incorporó en la cama con los ojos como platos y la boca semiabierta y miró hacia la pared por la que salía esa melodía.

_Y ahora estoy aquí_

_Queriendo convertir _

_Los campos en ciudad,_

_Mezclando el cielo_

_Con el mar._

_Sé que te dejé escapar,_

_Sé que te perdí._

_Nada podrá ser igual._

_Mil años pueden alcanzar…_

_ ¡Para que puedas perdonar! _

La morena cogió aire para la siguiente estrofa. La tortuga no podía creer lo que oía, en verdad Claire tenía una voz preciosa. Y encima esa canción… Era como una puerta abierta a sus sentimientos. Raph seguía inmóvil escuchando la canción.

_Estoy aquí, queriéndote,_

_Ahogándome…_

_Entre fotos y cuadernos,_

_Entre cosas y recuerdos_

_Que no puedo comprender._

_Estoy enloqueciéndome,_

_Cambiándome un pie _

_Por la cara mía._

_Esta noche por el día y que…_

_¡Nada le puedo yo hacer…!_

Paró ahí, suspiró un momento, no se le ocurrió que alguien le hubiera escuchado. Decidió salir del cuarto, llevaba bastante tiempo allí y tenía que despejarse.  
Raph oyó como la canción había terminado y que Claire estaba saliendo del cuarto. ¿Si ella se expresaba con una canción él también podría hacerlo? La verdad, a él no le gustaba cantar, ni siquiera pensaba que se le diera bien, aunque su voz no era horrible… La chica iba a pasar en pocos minutos por la puerta de su cuarto y, a lo mejor, si le oía cantar una canción que expresara sus sentimientos le perdonaría o por lo menos sabría cómo se siente… Pero, ¿qué canción? El vivir allí abajo le hacía tener pocos conocimientos sobre la música. Se ponía más nervioso porque la chica se acercaba cada vez más a su cuarto.  
Cerró los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de recibir un golpe y empezó una canción al azar, rogaría porque fuera la correcta. **(N/A: Esta canción:** watch?v=Xa8Dv6JTRig**)**.

_En el mundo genial de las cosas_

_Que dices, hay historias de_

_Buenos y malos felices,_

_Ceremonias de vidas,_

_Sonrisas al verte. Cómo diablos_

_Se puede tener tanta suerte._

Abrió los ojos, un poco más aliviado, la canción no parecía la equivocada. Se sentó cómodamente en la cama y miró hacia la puerta como si Claire ya estuviera ahí.

_En el mundo genial de las cosas_

_Que dices, hay tesoros de _

_Nadas, planetas sin grises_

_Con millones de estrellas que_

_Llenan mi mente. Yo no sé si se_

_Puede quererte más fuerte._

Claire estaba pasando en ese momento por la puerta, y justo oyó la última estrofa. No lo podía creer, ¿Raph estaba cantando? Quizás le había oído a ella… Se quedó parada en frente de la puerta para seguir oyendo la canción.

_Y adelante, hacia la luna, dónde_

_Quiera que esté._

_Que somos dos, y es solo una, y_

_Yo ya estuve una vez._

_Ven dime: un, dos, se duerme a_

_Mi lado, he vuelto a caer. Y _

_Sigue: Tres, seis te llevo en mis_

_Manos, ya no te puedo perder._

La chica estaba sorprendida y encantada, ¿serían esos los sentimientos de Raph? Además, le encantaba escucharle cantar, no tenía una voz perfecta, como pensó la primera vez que la cantó, pero le encantaba… Se sentó apoyada en la puerta. Mientras, Raph ya estaba bastante relajado, no paraba de mirar la puerta rogando que Claire le estuviera oyendo. Cogió aire y continuó.

_Y a ese mundo genial de las_

_Cosas que dices, no le falta ni_

_Amor, ni verdad ni matices._

_Un secreto ha entendido el calor_

_De tenerte, no me faltes mi vida,_

_No puedo perderte._

_Y en el mundo genial de las_

_Cosas que vives, hay castillos _

_De luz y guerreros que dicen_

_Que la vida es mejor con_

_Palabras de suerte. Cómo_

_Diablos se puede quererte tan_

_Fuerte._

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida ante la última frase.

_Y adelante, hacia la luna, dónde_

_Quiera que esté, que somos dos,_

_Y es solo una, y yo ya estuve_

_Una vez. Y sigue: un, dos, se_

_Duerme a mi lado, he vuelto a _

_Caer. Y sigue: Tres, seis, te llevo_

_En mis manos, ya no te _

_Puedo perder._

_Y adelante, es solo una, dónde_

_Quiera que esté, tú y yo dos, y la_

_Fortuna, que vuelve siempre otra_

_Ves. Y sigo: un, dos, me duermo_

_En tus manos, vuelvo a caer. Y_

_Sigo: tres, seis, me quedo a_

_Tu lado,_

_Ya no me puedes perder…_

La tortuga paró de cantar, se sentía bien al desahogarse de sus sentimientos. Se quedó mirando la puerta a ver si había algún cambio. Al otro lado de esta, allí estaba Claire, apoyada contra la puerta sin saber que hacer… Se levantó y agarró el pomo de la puerta decidida a abrirla, pero justo cuando estaba empezando a girarlo, algo la paró, no se atrevía a ver a Raph en ese momento. La tortuga se había emocionado al ver el pomo girar, pero luego se extrañó, ya que volvía a su posición original. Oyó como la chica salía corriendo de allí. La tortuga saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta pero ya no había nadie.

Se volvió a meter en su habitación y se tiró a la cama, ¿cómo podía haber hecho tal tontería? Y encima sin poder haber visto a Claire después… ¿Qué pensaría ahora ella de él? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde estaría ahora?

La chica había salido corriendo, necesitaba estar sola por un rato. Pasó por delante de las dos pequeñas tortugas que se encontraban en el sofá, el dormido Donnie y el encantado Raph con Spike. Este último vio pasar a la chica y se extrañó al verla salir corriendo de la guarida. Decidió dejar a la tortuga que tenía en sus manos en el sofá e ir a buscar a la chica.  
Esta se encontraba sentada, no muy lejos de la guarida, observando el pequeño rastro de agua arrastraba la suciedad de las alcantarillas. Estaba abrazada a sus piernas, mirando un punto perdido en el agua. La pequeña tortuga se acercó a ella y se sentó sin hacer mucho ruido, la chica no movió ni un músculo.

Raph P: ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?

Claire: No… Estoy bien.

Raph P: ¿Seguro? No se te ve así.

Claire: En realidad… Sí estoy muy bien, -miró a la tortuguita. –pero hay algo que me preocupa…

Raph P: ¿Y qué es?

Claire: No lo sé… Pero ojalá parara ya…

Raph P: ¿Y por qué estás tan bien? ¿Has hecho las paces con Raph?

Claire: En cierto modo sí… Pero no del todo… -no sabía si contarle lo ocurrido. –Digamos que él sabe cómo me siento y yo sé cómo se siente, pero no hemos hablado de ello.

Raph P: ¡Pues hablarlo! Así podréis volver a ser amigos, fácil, ¿no?

Claire: Jajaja, ojalá fuera algo tan sencillo… Pero no lo es…

Raph P: ¿Y por qué no? –miró extrañado.

Claire: Eres muy pequeño Raphita, no lo entenderías…

Raph P: ¿Te refieres al orgullo?

Claire: ¿Eh? –le miró sorprendida. -¿Cómo sabías qué…?

Raph P: Raphita no es tan pequeño como pensabas jajaja. –soltó con burla.

Claire: Bueno, ¿volvemos a la guarida?

Raph P: ¡Estupendo!

Los dos se levantaron y se fueron a la "casa", agarrados de las manos.

Mientras, Leo y Donnie estaban en el laboratorio. Mientras el inteligente apretaba unos tornillos a algo parecido a una puerta, que supuestamente era la máquina para pasar a otro mundo, Leo le hablaba sin parar. Le preguntaba sobre todo lo que estaba haciendo, y eso le ponía nervioso.

Leo M: ¿Y por qué aprietas ahora esos tornillos?

Donnie M: Porque si no la máquina se rompería. –no le miraba.

Leo M: ¿Y qué son esas luces de ahí? –señalo unas bombillas unidas a la puerta.

Donnie M: Son las que indican si la máquina va bien.

Leo M: ¿Y qué…?

Donnie M: ¡BASTA YA MIKEY! –Leo le miró extrañado. –Quiero decir… Leo.

Mikey M: ¡Eh, si yo no he hecho nada! –se oyó debajo de la mesa donde Donnie estaba trabajando, los otros dos saltaron del susto al oír a su hermano menor.

Donnie M: ¿¡Mikey?! ¿Qué haces ahí? –se agachó a la altura del pequeño.

Mikey M: Juego al escondite con el Pequeño M.

Leo M: ¿El Pequeño M?

Mikey M: Mikey, ya sabéis, es pequeño y su nombre empieza por…

Donnie M: Sí, ya lo entendimos, ¿pero por qué no te escondes en otro sitio?

Mikey M: Es que este es el único sitio en el que no me escondido aun… Así que… -chisteó mandando callar.

Donnie M: Vale… -se puso de pie y miró al líder. –Volviendo al tema principal… ¿A qué viene venirme a ver y preguntarme tantas cosas de repente?

Leo M: ¿Qué? Jeje… ¿No puedo ver lo que hace mi querido hermanito en su laboratorio? Jeje… -se notó falsedad en la frase.

Donnie M: Leo… -le miró con cara de saber que no decía la verdad y que se la contara.

Leo M: Bien… -suspiró. –La verdad ha pasado algo y creo… Que debería hablarlo con alguien.

Mikey M: Bien, aquí estamos tus hermanos.

Leo M: ¡Pero antes de todo! Tenéis que prometerme que no se lo contaréis a Raph…

Donnie y Mikey M: -pusieron una de sus manos en el pecho y la otra la levantaron. –Lo prometemos.

Leo M: Bien… Es que estaba hablando con Claire en mi habitación y una cosa llegó a la otra…

Mikey M: ¡¿Te besaste con Claire?!

Leo M: ¡No grites!

Donnie M: ¿En serio? ¡¿Pero cómo?!

Leo M: No lo sé… -miró al suelo. –Simplemente surgió…

Mikey M: ¿Pero no te gustaba Karai?

Leo M: ¡Claro! ¡Y me sigue gustando! Pero… No sé que me pasó. Claire no me gusta, ella es toda para Raph, pero no sé por qué lo hice…

Mikey M: Pobre Raph…

Donnie M: Es como si Mikey y April se enamoran… -miró un momento a Mikey, pensó en lo que había dicho y rió. –Buah, no… Eso es imposible.

Mikey M: ¡Oye! –contestó indignado.

Leo M: Vale, vale chicos… Ya sé que lo que hice está mal, ¡pero quiero que me digáis que puedo hacer!

Donnie M: Lo mejor es que se lo digas a Raph.

Leo M: ¿QUÉ? –gritó muy fuerte. -¿¡Estás loco?! ¡¿Tú sabes lo que me puede hacer si se entera?! Mejor lo dejaré a un lado…

Mikey M: ¿Y por qué no se lo cuentas a Splinter?

Leo M: Sería lo mejor pero… ¡Él también puede matarme si se lo cuento! Me dirá algo como… -empezó a poner una voz grave imitando la de su padre. -¡Has hecho muy mal! ¿Cómo se sentirá Raphael al saberlo? ¡Deberías estar avergonzado! Y… Blablablá…

Donnie M: Pues no sé Leo… Si no quieres hacer lo que te decimos, déjalo pasar, se acabará olvidando.

Leo M: ¡Gracias! Eso es lo que quería oír. –se fue del laboratorio dejando con la palabra en la boca a sus hermanos.

Llegó al salón y justo entraban el pequeño y Claire agarrados de la mano. La chica miró al adolescente y le sonrió, este correspondió con otra sonrisa. La pequeña de la tortuga roja se sentó en el sofá, al lado de su hermano dormido de cinta morada, cogió a Spike y empezó a acariciarlo.

Claire: Leo, ¡te tengo que contar algo! –sonrió.

Leo M: ¿Así? ¿Pues a qué esperas? ¡Venga!

Claire: Mejor vamos a tu cuarto… Jajaja.

Leo M: Oh… -se sonrojó un poco. –Vale.

Los dos se fueron. Al entrar Claire se sentó en la cama e hizo un gesto para que Leo le acompañara, este cerró la puerta y así lo hizo. Los dos se quedaron un segundo en silencio, y a Claire se le veía una alegre sonrisa.

Leo M: Bueno…

Claire: ¡Oh sí! Verás… Me dijo April que se lo contara a ella primero, pero está dormida, así que te lo cuento a ti, ¿vale? –la tortuga asintió. –Bien… -miró para los lados como si hubiera alguien. –Cuando salí de tu habitación hace un rato… ¡Oí a Raph cantando!

Leo M: ¿A Raph? ¡¿Cantando?!

Claire: ¡Sí! No se lo digas que me mata… Jajaja.

Leo M: Jaja, ¡descuida! Bien, ¿y por qué me cuentas esto? –se sorprendió de la confianza y facilidad con la que le estaba hablando Claire después de lo que había sucedido.

Claire: Pues verás, lo que importa no es que estuviera cantando… ¡Si no que la canción decía cosas que iban para alguien! Es decir… Era algo como… _En el mundo genial de las cosas que dices,_ -empezó a cantar de lo que se acordaba. -_ hay historias de buenos y malos felices, ceremonias de vidas, sonrisas al verte. Cómo diablos se puede tener tanta suerte… _-la tortuga se sorprendió al oír la voz de la chica, nunca le había oído cantar y le parecía muy bonita. –Y luego, hay en una parte en la que dice… _Que la vida es mejor con palabras de suerte. Cómo diablos se puede quererte tan fuerte…_

Leo M: Wow… ¡Quiero decir! Wow… Raph cantando una canción, ¡y encima de amor! No me lo esperaba…

Claire: ¡Verdad! Lo que quiero decir es que… Esa canción justo la cantó después de que yo cantara otra, ¡que iba para él! –a Leo le molestó un poco eso. –A lo mejor… ¡Esa canción iba para mí! ¿Entiendes?

Leo M: Oh sí… Claro… -sentía algo de rabia por eso, pero quería ocultarlo. –Sí, seguro que iba para ti.

Claire: Entonces, ¡quizás quiere que nos perdonemos! ¡Quizás podamos volver a ser… Amigos!

Leo M: ¿A-amigos? C-claro… Supongo… Verás Claire… -se levantó de la cama. –April tiene razón, conmigo no es con el que deberías hablar de estas cosas… No soy muy bueno en esto…

Claire: Pero Leo… Contigo tengo mucha confianza y…

Leo M: Lo sé Claire, -interrumpió. –pero no quiero que cometas un error, ni yo quiero cometer otro… Al contarme estas cosas…

Claire: ¿A qué te refie…? –no pudo continuar porque Leo se había ido tras de sí.

Mientras, el Raph adolescente seguía en su cuarto tumbado en la cama, tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos y miraba al techo. Había decidido no pensar más… Ni cosas tristes ni alegres, simplemente, dejar de pensar. Eso solo le hacía poner de peor humor, se había sentido muy estúpido al cantar, ¿podía caer más bajo?

No lo creía. Entonces mejor no hacer nada, callarse sin pensar en nada. Aunque sin quererlo, una imagen se le pasó por la cabeza, ¿Spike? ¿Dónde estaría su querido amigo ahora?

Sin pensarlo, se levantó de la cama decidido a salir a buscarlo. Justo tocó el manillar de la puerta y algo le hizo parar, ¿y si se encontraba con Claire? No podía mirarla a la cara ahora… Ahora no… Daba igual, lleno de orgullo se puso firme y decidió a salir.

Llegó al salón, su primera mirada cayó en el pequeño Donnie tumbado en el sofá, dormido con la boca abierta cayéndosele una pequeña gota de baba. Luego giró sus ojos ante el Raph de diez años. No lo pudo creer, ¿qué tenía en sus manos?

Raph M: ¡Spike! –se acercó al de rojo y le arrebató la pequeña mascota de las manos. -¡Es mío!

Raph P: ¡Tranquilo amigo! Solo pasábamos el rato.

Raph M: ¡Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡Spike es mío! ¡Es mi amigo y de nadie más!

Raph P: ¿Y crees que eso es lo que piensa él?

El adolescente se quedó en blanco, la verdad nunca había pensado eso en su vida. Miró a su mascota, no parecía estar mal con el pequeño. Claro, Spike necesitaba un amigo que pasara mucho tiempo con él, desde que él batallaba contra el mal casi no tenía tiempo para él y ahora que había pequeños en casa Spike podría pasar un rato con el pequeño Raphael.  
Casi sin pensarlo, le devolvió la tortuga.

Raph P: ¿Me dejas estar con él?

Raph M: Sí… ¡Pero solo por hoy!

Raph P: ¡Gracias! –abrazó a la mascota.

El adolescente se retiró de allí algo molesto, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto.  
Entonces se paró en seco, ¡eso era! Le pasaba exactamente lo mismo con Claire… Él se había puesto celoso por una tontería. Ni si quiera había dejado que ella se explicara, ¿acaso él pensaba en lo que Claire quería? No. Raph solo pensaba en Raph, como bien dijo su hermano mayor. ¡Había sido un estúpido! La discusión había sido solo por su culpa. Estaba decidido, tenía que ir a disculparse pero su poco contacto con las chicas no era del todo fiable… Mejor hablar antes con una para darle consejo, ¿y qué chica había en la guarida a parte de Claire?

Raph M: April… -salió corriendo al laboratorio en busca de la chica.

Al llegar allí pegó un portazo, haciendo que los dos adolescentes, Donnie y Mikey le miraran. Raphael miraba de un lado a otro buscando a la pelirroja, pero no la veía.

Raph M: ¿Y April?

Donnie M: No lo sé, se ha ido hace un rato y no… -no continuó ya que Raphael se fue corriendo. -¿Qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo que no me deja terminar las frases?

Mikey M: Oh hermano, no sabes lo aburrido que pareces a veces. –ante eso Donnie le miró con cara de enfado a la que él correspondió con una tonta sonrisa.

El de la cinta roja pensó, ¿en dónde más podría estar April? ¡En el cuarto de Donnie! Y allí se fue, abrió la puerta de golpe, no se dio cuenta al llamar. La pelirroja estaba dormida, pero en cuanto oyó la puerta se incorporó de golpe, se frotó los ojos y bostezó.

April: ¿Qué pasa Raph? ¡Espero que sea importante!

Raph M: Verás April, -se sentó a su lado. –tengo que hablar contigo… De Claire.

April: -le agarró de los hombros y le acercó a ella. -¡Cuéntamelo todo! –le soltó.

Raph M: Verás… Es que voy a ir a pedirle perdón a Claire… Pero no sé como… ¿Me das algún consejo?

April: Antes me tendrás que decir por qué la vas a ir a pedir perdón. –hizo como si no supiera del tema.

Raph M: Es que… -suspiró. –Pensé que ella y Mikey… Ya sabes… Se gustaban o algo así y claro… Yo me puse… -no sabía si decirlo. –Celoso… Y empecé a gritarla. ¡Pero no hace faltas que me des la charla! Ya me he enterado en que tengo pensar en ella, no en mí, no tiene que estar siempre conmigo… Si ella quiere estar con más personas yo lo tengo que aceptar, ¡solo necesito un consejo para como pedirle perdón!

April: Vale, vale… Pues ya está.

Raph M: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo ya está? ¡Si no me has dicho nada!

April: Porque lo has dicho todo tú, solo dile lo que me acabas de decir, que tienes que pensar más en ella y eso… Solo dile lo que piensas, ¡y ya está!

Raph M: Eh… -al principio no se daba cuenta pero luego abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió. -¡Tienes razón! –se levantó de la cama y antes de salir miró a April. –Tú… Eres buena.

April: Es lo que me toca jajaja.

La tortuga se fue directamente a la habitación de Leo, ya sabía que Claire estaría allí. Puso su mano en el pomo pero el miedo no le dejó abrir la puerta… Todos los pensamientos negativos le venían en ese momento, ¿y si no le perdonaba? ¿Y si se reía de él? ¿Y si simplemente se bloqueaba y quedaba en ridículo?  
¡NO! No podía pensar eso, si él no le pedía perdón, ¿quién lo iba a hacer? Era el momento de dejar los temores y el orgullo a un lado. Giró la puerta del pomo y abrió la puerta.

* * *

**¡Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO!**

**¿Qué pasará entre Claire y Raph? ¿Cómo reaccionará ella al verle? ¿Dónde se habrá ido Leo después de hablar con Donnie? ¿Encontrará está vez el pequeño Mikey al adolescente Mikey? Y lo más importante... ¿El pequeño Donnie despertará de una vez?**

**Todas estas respuestas en el siguiente capítulo, ¡no os lo perdáis!**

**¡Un saludo! :D**


	19. Chapter 19: El gran perdón

**HOLA AMIGOOOOOOOOS :D**

**¿Qué tal os va todo? BUEEEEEENOO, mi vida sigue igual que siempre. He subido este capítulo más seguido (a parte de porque mi querídisima y pesadísima amiga Tonina no paraba de decirme que lo subiera) porque admito que lo dejé en un momento de mucha intriga, y como sé lo que se sufre al espera, ¡aquí lo tenéis!**

**A parte, también quiero agradecer a TOOOOODOOOOS VOSOTROOOOS por los reviews, ¡da gusto escribir si te dejan comentarios como los vuestros! **

**¡Aquí la continuación!**

* * *

Chapter 19: El gran perdón.

Allí estaba, la chica que más quería, con la que llevaba todo el día sin hablar por culpa de una disputa. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, Raph la miró a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos castaños estaban rojos, se notaba que había estado llorando y eso a la tortuga no le gustaba.  
La miró unos segundos, todavía no habían dicho palabra, pero él quería apreciar cada detalle. Como se le asomaba el ombligo por debajo de su camiseta gris y lo bien que le quedaban sus pantalones cortos negros. Ese flequillo idéntico al de April pero en color castaño claro, y la forma en que le caía su pelo ondulado hasta el pecho… Quería apreciar el más mínimo detalle, como eran sus largas pestañas algo mojadas por un posible llanto, o esos labios color carmesí que ahora estaban entreabiertos por la impresión.

Claire hacía lo mismo, ese momento no le incomodaba, más bien lo agradecía. Hacía tanto que no veía a esa tortuga que tanto quería… Empezó a observarle, cada protección colocada en su lugar correcto, el color de su piel… Subió la mirada a su cara, esa cinta que algún día le encantaría tocar para apreciar su textura y… Esos ojos, esos preciosos ojos verdes tóxicos, ese color que tanto le encantaba desde que le conoció. Miró en general todo su cuerpo, sus brazos bastante musculosos, la forma del caparazón… Y ese pequeño roto que tenía en el pecho, ¿cómo se lo habría hecho?

Llegó el momento, era tiempo de hablar.

Raph M: ¿P-puedo hablar contigo?

La chica asintió ante esa pregunta, su voz le fallaba y no podía hablar. Le hizo un cacho en la cama para que la tortuga se sentara a su lado, y así lo hizo.

Raph M: Verás… Em… ¿Qué tal estás? -¡maldición! Odió decir eso, ¿cómo podía preguntarle algo tan estúpido?

Claire: Bi-bien… ¿Y tú? –no sabía cómo seguir.

Raph M: Bien… -miró hacia el suelo y después de maldecirse a sí mismo miró a la chica a los ojos. –En realidad… No estoy bien Claire, ¡de verdad siento todo esto! –la chica se sorprendió ante esas palabras. –No quiero discutir, y mucho menos contigo. No dejé que me explicaras lo que estabas haciendo con Mikey, y me imaginé lo peor… Tampoco te conté lo que me pasaba en las alcantarillas mientras que tú solo te preocupabas por mí… ¡Lo siento mucho! Debería confiar más en ti, pero fui un estúpido y me cabreé en seguida. Yo… Yo debería…

Claire: Raphael, -interrumpió. –Ya basta… -aluna lágrima empezó a salir de sus castaños ojos, no pudo evitarlo.

Raph M: Por favor Claire, ¡no llores! –dudó en si tocarla, pero no podía resistirse, la había echado demasiado de menos, así que la rodeó con sus brazos y la colocó contra su pecho, notando que sus lágrimas mojaban su armadura. –De verdad que lo siento, no quería que sufrieras, no quería que…

Claire: Por favor Raph… -puso la mano en la boca de la tortuga. –No necesito saber más… -se apretó más fuerte a él.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, Raphael no entendía muy bien la situación, pero no quería moverse, había esperado tanto a abrazar a aquella chica que ahora no se permitiría dejarla escapar. La agarró fuertemente, no quería soltarla por nada del mundo, y menos cuando ella estaba así… Llorando sin poder parar.  
El llanto no cesaba y la tortuga se angustiaba… ¿Estaba llorando por tristeza o alegría? ¿Qué podía hacer él? Se sentía miserable. Apoyó fuertemente su mentón en la cabeza de la chica y apretó como pudo sus ojos para no dejar caer una lágrima.

Su esfuerzo fue en vano, las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, sin control ninguno. Acababan cayendo en la cabeza de la chica. Esta las notó y se separó de la tortuga para ver algo increíble, ¿la tortuga más bruta y ruda del clan estaba llorando? No lo podía creer pero, ¡era su culpa! Ella había empezado a llorar y no le había explicado por qué, él la había consolado y ahora le tocaba a ella.

Puso una tierna sonrisa al ver la escena, luego colocó cada una de sus manos en cada mejilla del reptil para que le mirara a la cara. Este intentó ocultar sus sentimientos, pero ya era imposible, y al ver la sonrisa de la chica sintió un calor confortable en su interior, ¿cuánto hacía que no veía su sonrisa? Ya la empezaba a extrañar. Puso otra sonrisa, algo menos tierna que la chica. Esta fue acercando su cara a la suya, mientras, poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos.

Llegaba el momento, aquel que tanto ansiaba la tortuga. Un beso de ella. Pero no cualquier beso de un segundo que no se siente. Llegaba el beso definitivo, con el cual podría demostrarle lo que siente. Fue cerrando, al igual que ella, los ojos. Nunca había hecho eso como lo estaba haciendo ahora… Pero se dejaba llevar por el destino. Cada vez la notaba más cerca, notaba su respiración. Ya casi rozaban sus labios cuando…

Mikey M: Claire… ¿Me puedo escon…? –la tortuga abrió la puerta de golpe ya con la pregunta empezada, pero se paró en cuanto vio la escena ya casi al terminar, pero sin finalizar, ya que los dos que estaban en la habitación tuvieron que separarse ante la presencia del de naranja.

Raph M: ¡Mikey! –gritó rojo casi como su cinta.

Mikey M: Oh, ¿ya os habéis…? ¿Y estabais a punto de…? Oh… Lo siento, ¡ya me voy, eh! –cerró la puerta antes de ser atacado por su hermano mayor.

Claire: Jajaja, bueno… -besó a la tortuga en la frente para luego levantarse de la cama. -¿Te parece si vamos al salón? ¡Me apetece jugar a la Play!

Raph M: Oh… -estaba triste. Muy triste al no poder acabar lo que empezó, pero ocultó esos sentimientos. -¡Genial! ¡A mí me apetece ganarte a la Play!

Claire: ¿Ganarme? Jajajaja, ¡tengo un hermano! Y he jugado bastante con él… Supongo que podré contigo. –se limpió las lágrimas.

Raph M: ¿Tienes un hermano? ¡Pues algún día me tendrás que hablar de él!

Claire: Tú lo has dicho, algún día… Jajaja.

Los dos dejaron la habitación del líder para irse al salón dispuestos a jugar a la Play que había instalado antiguamente Donnie.

Mientras, el de cinta azul se había ido un rato a la superficie. Necesitaba pensar, tomar el aire… En ese momento no le importaba que salir allí era peligroso, solo quería estar solo en las afueras de las alcantarillas.  
Se sentó en un edificio cercano a la entrada de la guarida. No quería hacer nada, simplemente pensar… Pensar en que estaba haciendo mal, en cómo podría solucionar los problemas que ahora él estaba teniendo y, sobretodo, cómo tener claros sus sentimientos. Todas estas ideas se juntaban en la cabeza de Leonardo, sin dejar al pobre un minuto de tranquilidad. Solo pedía eso, por un momento no quería tener preocupaciones, no quería tener que ser el responsable, el que tomara las decisiones… Simplemente quería ser… Leo.

Poco le duraron sus segundos de paz en cuanto notó como un metal rozaba el suelo justo detrás de él. Casi sin pensarlo, la tortuga cogió sus katanas al mismo tiempo que se giraba y se ponía de pie. Paralizado, se encontró con la imagen más hermosa que podía ver en esos momentos de duda. Ante él, Karai, con su pícara sonrisa y su típico traje del Clan del Pie. Traía su katana en la mano, pero ni siquiera estaba apuntando a Leo, simplemente la llevaba arrastrando por el tejado, sin apenas ganas.

Leo M: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Karai: Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

Leo M: Yo simplemente necesito estar solo…

Karai: Podemos estar solos juntos, ¿qué te parece?

Leo M: Karai yo…

Karai: Leo, -interrumpió. –hoy no vengo como enemiga, solo necesito alguien con quien hablar, y mi padre no era precisamente el indicado. –se guardó la katana. -¿Qué me dices? ¿Puedo confiar en ti hoy?

La tortuga, sin moverse, recapacitó lo que estaba pasando y estudió cada movimiento de la kunoichi. En sus ojos se veía sinceridad, algo que solo había visto otra única vez. Este, dejándose llevar por el momento, guardó sus katanas.

Leo M: Sí, está bien… -se sentó en el suelo y le hizo un gesto a la chica para que le acompañara. –Esta noche no me apetece luchar contra ti.

Karai: Bien… -se sentó en frente de Leo. –Siento lo de tu hermano, pero sabes que es mi deber obedecer a mi padre y…

Leo M: Lo sé, -interrumpió. –ahora no quiero explicaciones, ya discutiremos sobre nuestros clanes en otro momento.

Karai: ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

Leo M: Eso debería preguntarlo yo, tú eres la que ha venido buscando compañía.

Karai: Solo quiero saber una cosa… -miró para otro lado y luego miró los ojos azules de la tortuga. -¿Qué significó lo que me dijiste en la batalla?

Leo M: ¿Lo qué te dije? –intentó recordar. -¿Lo de pensar que no me volverías a hablar? –la chica asintió. –Bueno… -se rascó la nunca intentando disimular el sonrojo. –Te defraudé y pensé que estarías enfadada conmigo hasta la muerte…

Karai: Y lo estoy, -bromeó. -¿O no recuerdas lo de April?

Leo M: ¿La paliza que te dio? O sí, lo recuerdo… Jajaja. –nunca se había sentido así con ella, estaban hablando como si fueran verdaderos amigos.

Karai: ¡Oye! –le golpeó amistosamente en el brazo. –Lamento que tengamos que estar así…

Leo M: ¿Así cómo?

Karai: Enfrentados todo el día, nuestra disputa sin final… Lamento que las cosas no hayan sido de otra manera.

Leo M: Sí… -miró tristemente el suelo. –Me hubiera gustado que fueras parte de nuestro equipo.

Karai: Tú y yo, haríamos un buen equipo, no eres mal contrincante.

Leo M: Gracias, -sonrió. –pienso lo mismo de ti.

Karai: -suspiró y miró al cielo. -¿Cómo crees que acabará esto?

Leo M: No lo sé… -la imitó. –Supongo que tendrá que haber un ganador, ¿no?

Karai: Pues no lo dudes, ese será Shredder. –bromeó.

Leo M: ¡No creas! ¡Splinter será el ganador! –rió junto a la chica.

Pasaron varios minutos agradables hablando y riendo entre ellos, pero era la hora de separarse. Karai tenía que volver junto a su padre y Leo tenía que hacer guardia junto a sus hermanos. La tortuga se levantó primero y ayudó a levantar a la chica.

Karai: Después de esto… Tendremos que volver a ser enemigos.

Leo M: Sí, lo sé. Pero, ¿crees que podremos volver a pasar alguna noche así?

Karai: Claro, no ha estado mal. Aunque no lo dudes, si tenemos una batalla, no dudaré en usar mis mejores técnicas hacia ti. –sonrió pícaramente.

Leo M: No esperaba menos. –le devolvió la sonrisa.

La chica se dirigió al borde del tejado y antes de saltar miró a la tortuga, le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano que este imitó.

Karai: ¡Sayonara! –saltó.

En la guarida.

Donnie miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era la hora de hacer guardia. Dejó sus cosas y salió al salón para llamar a sus hermanos.

Donnie M: ¡Es hora de salir!

Raph M: Bien, -dejó de jugar con Claire y se levantó. -¡ya me aburrí de jugar a esto!

Claire: Claro, eso lo dices porque te iba ganando. –bromeó.

Raph M: ¡Eso es mentira! –se puso algo rojo. -¡Te estaba dejando ganar!

Claire: Claro, claro…

Mikey M: ¡Llegó la hora de salir! –salió repentinamente de detrás de la tele asustando a todos los presentes.

Raph M: ¿MIKEY? ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

Mikey M: Desde que empezaste a perder. –rió.

Raph M: ¡QUE NO HE PERDIDO! –gritó intimando a su hermano pequeño.

Donnie M: ¡Venga chicos! –miró por toda la sala. -¿Y Leo?

El pequeño Donnie ya estaba medio despierto al oír los gritos del de rojo, entonces oyó la pregunta del inteligente y contestó soñoliento.

Donnie P: Ha salido ya… -bostezó. –Hace un rato.

Raph M: ¿Por qué habrá salido antes de tiempo?

La chica morena pensó en la charla que había tenido hace tiempo con el líder y se puso algo nerviosa, seguro que había salido por eso.

Claire: Bueno, será mejor que vayáis a buscarle, a lo mejor está en problemas.

Mikey M: ¿Leo? ¿En problemas? No creo.

Claire: Da igual… -empujó un poco a Raph. –Venga, venga…

Raph M: Tranquila Claire, -se paró en seco. –parece que estás deseando que nos vayamos.

Claire: ¿Qué? –intentó ocultar el sentimiento. –No, no, solo que… Leo está solo, pobrecillo, ¿no?

Raph M: Está bien… Vamos chicos. –se dirigieron todos a la salida

Raph P: ¡ESPERAD! –les detuvo a todos. -¿Podemos ir nosotros?

Raph M: ¡Claro que no!

Mikey M: ¡No-o!

Donnie M: ¡Ni pensarlo!

Raph P: ¿¡Pero por qué?! ¿Os creéis que nos va a pasar algo? ¡Nosotros también sabes ninjutsu!

La tortuga adolescente de cinta naranja miró a sus otros dos hermanos buscando una respuesta, estos dos simplemente aceptaron con la cabeza.

Raph M: Vale, podréis venir…

Raph P: ¡Bien! ¡MIKEY, LEO VENID AQUÍ! –gritó fuertemente haciendo que su hermano de morado se levantara bruscamente del sofá y que sus otros dos aparecieran en la sala.

Leo P: ¿Qué pasa Raph? Estaba meditando con el Sensei.

Raph P: ¡Podemos ir a hacer la guardia con ellos!

Mikey P: ¡Genial! –miró un momento al Mikey adolescente. -¡Te encontré! –este suspiró derrotado.

Raph M: ¡Venga chicos! –todos salieron corriendo hacia la superficie.

Claire: Buena suerte, amigos. –soltó cuando ya se había ido.

En la superficie, Leo seguía en el mismo edificio. No podía dejar de pensar en Karai. Pero algo le sacó de sus pensamientos… Aparecieron a su alrededor todas las tortugas mutantes haciendo que este se sorprendiera.

Leo M: ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo es que han venido las Pequeñas Tortugas?

Mikey M: ¡Tío! Lo de poner nombres es cosa mía.

Raph M: ¿Y cómo es que has salido antes de tiempo y sin avisar a nadie? ¡Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa!

Leo M: Lo siento es que… -miró al suelo triste, recapacitó la frase que había dicho ya y se sobresaltó con una sonrisa. –Un momento, ¿has dicho que me podría pasar algo?

Raph M: Em… ¿Sí?

Leo M: Entonces, ¡te has preocupado por mí!

Raph M: ¿Qué? –se sonrojó un poco. –Pff… ¡No! Simplemente… Te venía a echar la bronca.

Leo M: Ohh… Jajaja. –rodeó con su brazo el cuello de su hermano y empezó a acariciar con los nudillos su cabeza haciendo que este se quejara. -¡Gracias hermano! Jajaja.

Raph M: ¡Ay! ¡Vale ya! –le empujó. –Basta ya de cursiladas.

Leo M: Hey Raph, siento lo de haberte gritado. Tenías razón, no tengo que meterme tanto en tus cosas.

Raph M: Oh… Jajaja. –golpeó amistosamente el hombro del líder. -¡No importa! Los hermanos se enfadan…

Leo M: Y siguen siéndolo. –los dos sonrieron y juntaron sus puños como un saludo.

Mikey M: Hey chicos, lamento interrumpir pero… -señaló a la calle donde había unos Kraangs con una furgoneta.

Leo M: ¡Kraangs! –todos se acercaron a ver.

Raph M: Y bien jefe, ¿cuál es el plan? –el líder sonrió ante esa pregunta.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo :)**

**Bien, espero que os haya gustado y que me enviéis muchísisisisisimos reviews.**

**Por cierto, quiero decir que ya sé que no es muy típico ver a Raphael cantando, ¡pero tengo mucha imaginación! Además me encanta ver su parte tierna :3 ¡POR ESO ES MI FAVORITO! **

**¡Un saludo a todos!**


	20. Chapter 20: Nuevas

**HOLAAAAAA AMIGOS! ESTOY MUY FELIZ PORQUE EN OCTUBRE (en España) VA A HABER TODOS LOS SÁBADOS MARATÓN DE LAS TORTUGAS NINJA Y AL FINAL UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE LAS SEGUNDA TEMPORADA. Sí, ya sé que en América sale en Septiembre, pero aún así estoy feliz xD**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo... Wow, ¿ya el 20? Que rápido pasa el tiempo jajaja. **

**Bueno, lo primero es deciros que GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ¡sois lo mejor! Lo segundo es que subo este capítulo al lado de mi amiga Tonina y avisaros de que ella va a empezar una historia "****_The orange love"_**** y espero que la leáis :)**

* * *

Chapter 20: Nuevas lágrimas.

Mientras, en la guardia, Claire estaba con April y Splinter, aunque para ella estaba sola ya que cada uno de estos estaban en sus habitaciones. ¿Qué podría hacer hasta que llegaran las tortugas? Una idea recorrió su mente, ¿y si probaba eso de meditar?

Nunca lo había hecho pero le pareció buena idea. Se fue al dojo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Cerró los ojos.

Claire: _"Bien, ¿y ahora qué? Según las películas ahora tendrían que aparecer en mi mente miles de colores y cosas relajantes… A ver…" –_esperó un rato. –_"¡Nada! ¿Entonces cómo se hace esto?"_

Splinter: ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Claire: -abrió los ojos asustada. –Oh… Sensei. Pues… ¡Claro!

Splinter: Bien, -se sentó igual que ella a su lado. –lo primero es cerrar los ojos.

Los dos lo hicieron pero, Claire, inundada por la curiosidad, abrió uno de ellos para mirar al maestro e imitarle en todo.

Splinter: ¡Sin trampas! –la chica cerró los dos ojos. -¿Y aquí te quedaste?

Claire: Hai Sensei…

Splinter: Bien, no todo lo que sale en las películas es verdad… No tienen que aparecer colores de la nada…

Claire: ¿Cómo sabe qué…?

Splinter: Me lo imaginé. –bromeó. –Ahora, piensa en un lugar tranquilo… Un lugar donde no haya ruido… Donde nada te moleste…

La voz del maestro se fue haciendo cada vez más bajita hasta llegar al punto de no oír nada. La chica pensó, algo tranquilo le recordaba a la hierba, y la hierba le recordaba a… Su jardín. Empezó a pensar en las tardes de verano en las que se tumbaba en la fría hierba leyendo un libro mientras su coneja corría por el jardín.  
_"Allí estaba ella, relajada entre la brisa del aire. Con los ojos cerrados aun teniendo un libro en sus manos. Soltó un pequeño suspiro en el que llevaba todas sus preocupaciones. De repente, notó como su cuerpo dejaba de pesar y se sentía como en una suave nube… Sin miedos, sin problemas, sin tristezas… Nada había allí. _

_Pasaron varios minutos en ese remanso de paz, hasta que pensó en el libro, ¿qué clase de libro estaba leyendo en su imaginación? Abrió los ojos y miró la portada._

_Claire: Teenage mutant ninja turtles… ¿Qué clase de libro es éste? ¿Tortugas ninja adolescentes mutantes? ¿A caso se refiere a… Ellos?_

_Observó un poco el libro, quizás en él simplemente ponía las aventuras por las que pasaban sus amigos. Decidida a leer, abrió por la primera página, pero algo le interrumpió continuar. Parecía que su coneja le quitaba el libro de las manos y se lo llevaba lejos… Muy lejos._

_Claire: ¿Menta? ¿A dónde se supone que vas con mi libro?_

_La coneja volvió a aparecer, pero ya sin el libro. Se puso en frente de la chica y escupió de su boca algo parecido a una foto. La morena hizo una mueca de asco y observó la foto, en ella aparecía Claire, April y los demás mutantes. _

_Claire: ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir Menta?_

_De repente, su coneja empezaba a hacerse más y más delgada, hasta que se le notaban las costillas. La chica se preocupó y la cogió en sus brazos. La coneja parecía estar enfermando y al parecer no aguantaría mucho más._

_Claire: ¿Menta? ¿¡Menta?! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡MENTA!_

_El grito se desvaneció en su mente."_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, todo había sido parte de su imaginación. No se había movido de al lado de Splinter en todo el rato. Pero algo había cambiado, de los ojos de la chica se veían unas pocas de lágrimas. Normal, ese sueño había sido demasiado real.

A su lado, Splinter seguía meditando. La chica sabía lo que tenía que hacer, debería ir a ver a Menta, pero, ¿se lo diría a Splinter? No quería molestarlo en su momento de paz.  
Decidida, se levantó de allí con el mayor sigilo y se dirigió fuera de la guarida. A parte de ver a su querida mascota, tendría que ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, llevaba ya bastante con la otra. Cogió su querida mochila de cuero y salió de allí.

Corría. No tenía prisa, ¿o quizás sí? No sabía, pero corría. En ese momento no pensaba ser vista por nadie, solo pensaba en su querida mascota y en lo que le podría haber pasado en estos días. Se sentía culpable. Muy culpable. Había dejado a su querida y fiel amiga de lado por el sentimiento del amor, solo por eso… Corría sin mirar a ninguna parte, perdida en sus tristes y terribles pensamientos.

Al final llegó a su casa. Sacó de su mochila las llaves para abrir la puerta. Ya se le hacía extraño entrar allí. Se fue derecha a su habitación, ni se fijó en si su madre había vuelto o no. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y allí estaba, su querida amiga. Claire sintió una enorme felicidad al verla bien y con comida y agua.  
Tiró la mochila a la cama y la cogió en sus brazos colmándola de cariño. La coneja no parecía enfadada con ella. Es más, se veía alegre al ver a su querida ama de vuelta. La chica no lo dudó y se puso a limpiarle la jaula dejando que la coneja corriera libre por el jardín.

Al terminar de hacerlo, metió a su querida amiga en casa y ella se dirigió a ducharse. Se quitó la ropa dejándola tirada por su habitación. Entró en el baño y puso la música a tope antes de meterse en la ducha.

Mientras tanto, las tortugas mutantes habían acabado fácilmente con esos Kraangs. La verdad, los adolescentes se habían sorprendido de lo buenos que eran las Pequeñas Tortugas. Siguieron patrullando por los edificios, hasta que llegaron al lugar donde empezó todo. Los edificios de en frente del jardín de Claire.  
Todos miraron que la luz de la habitación de la chica estaba encendida, entonces se miraron entre ellos.

Raph M: ¿Qué estará pasando allí abajo?

Leo M: Será Claire, habrá vuelto para coger más ropa o algo así, vámonos ya Raph.

Raph M: -miró a su hermano y luego a la puerta de cristal. –No, yo voy. –saltó del tejado hasta el muro.

Leo M: ¡Otra vez no! –suspiró.

Donnie P: ¿Le ayudamos?

Leo M: Estará bien solo.

La tortuga de rojo saltó el muro quedando dentro del jardín. Observó el desastre de la habitación y no pensó nada bueno. Entró en el cuarto al notar que la puerta estaba abierta, y oyó la música que venía de la sala que estaba al lado de la habitación de la chica. Sin pensarlo, entró en ella pero una ola de vapor no le dejó ver bien hasta que escuchó el cantar de la morena y comprendió que se estaba duchando. Lleno de vergüenza y de un color rojo, al igual que su antifaz, salió del baño rezando porque la chica no le haya visto.

Salió al jardín y miró al edificio donde se encontraban los demás. Hizo un gesto para decir que todo iba bien. Leonardo asintió y todos se fueron a la guarida dejando a Raph y Claire solos.  
La tortuga se sentó en la cama a esperar a la chica. No sabía qué hacer y empezó a cotillear las cosas del cuarto. Cada foto, cada libro… Lo observaba un rato y luego lo dejaba en el mismo sitio. Hasta que llegó a un cuaderno en el que pudo leer "Top Secret". No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que eso era un diario. Raphael sabía que no debía leerlo, pero la intriga lo mataba por dentro. Quizás solo una página o dos no haría daño a nadie. Abrió el cuaderno con mucho cuidado por la primera página.

Raph M: "14 de octubre de 2009, ¡por fin conseguí el diario! Llevo pidiéndoselo a mi madre una eternidad, ¡y aquí está! Así podré contarle a alguien todo lo que me pasa que no sea a mi misma… ¡Los nueve años son muy complicados!". Jajajaja, ¿nueve años? ¿Complicados? Bien, veamos un poco más adelantado… -pasó barias páginas más. –"2 de agosto de 2011, ¡que buen verano estoy pasando! Además acabo de venir de mi segundo campamento de mi vida y me ha encantado. Ahora estoy en el pueblo, ¡qué bien se está con los chicos!". ¿Chicos? ¿Solo estaba con chicos? "Son todos tan simpáticos, especialmente Juan, ¡creo que me gusta!". Jajaja, ¿su querido amor con once años se llama Juan? Por favor, ¡Raphael es mucho más bonito! –carraspeó. –Bien, veamos más… -pasó más páginas. –Oh, esta es de hace poco, "23 de junio de 2013, ya han pasado un pocos días desde que papá y mamá discutieron… Que infierno estoy pasando… Esto de tener una adolescencia con problemas familiares es una tortura… Menos mal que conocí a Raph y a todos sus hermanos". –la tortuga sonrió ante eso. –"Raph me cantó una canción, ¡la primera vez que un chico me canta una canción! No me lo habría imaginando nunca, ¡una tortuga mutante me cantó!". –soltó una pequeña risa. –"De verdad, conocerles ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado… Siempre he tenido un montón de amigos, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a verlos así… Como una verdadera familia". Vaya… ¿Una familia? No sé si alegrarme. Si solo me ve como un… Hermano. –se quedó pensando unos segundos y al momento se dio cuenta de que la música y el agua habían parado.

Fue a guardar el diario en la estantería pero una hoja cayó de este. Parecía una foto en la que salían las cuatro tortugas.

Raph M: _¿Cuándo nos ha sacado esta foto?_ –susurró. Giró el papel y había algo escrito. En seguida divisó su nombre y comenzó a leer desde el principio. –"LEO: Es audaz, osado y le gusta ser el primero. Líder, seguro, responsable." –rodó los ojos. -"DONNIE: Es listo, inventivo y le gustan los artefactos de alta tecnología. Divertido, imaginativo, amigable. RAPH: Es duro, intrépido y no está para bromas." –rió ante lo último. –"Disciplinado, serio, valiente, atractivo"… ¿¡ATRACTIVO?! ¡¿De verdad le parezco atractivo?! –volvió a leer para ver que no se había confundido. -¡Sí! ¡Pone atractivo! –se acarició la cabeza hacia atrás y giñó un ojo. -¡Si es que soy genial! ¿No crees? –miró a la coneja y esta contestó mirando hacia otro lado. –Da igual, Spike seguro que me da la razón. Bien, ¿y qué pone de Mikey? "MIKEY: Le encanta divertirte y hacer reír a los demás. Gracioso, positivo, glotón". ¿Qué? ¿Y pesado no? Vaya, no creo que lo conozca bien. Bueno, aquí lo importante es que soy atractivo jajaja.

Al rato se dio cuenta de que la chica llevaba bastante en el baño. Guardó las cosas y se fue a la sala. Apoyó su oído en la puerta para asegurarse de que no pasaba nada antes de entrar. Estuvo un rato en silencio intentando oír algo que a lo mejor, ni existía. Hasta que… Pudo notar un llanto. Un fuerte llanto que venía de la chica. Un llanto del que podría ser el responsable. Un llanto que no cesaba… Se quedó ahí, bloqueado. Como si fuera la primera vez en oírla llorar. ¿Qué le había paralizado? Quizás era la culpa. O quizás el pensar que no era la primera vez que esa chica se encerraba sola para llorar. El temor de saber que ella lo estaba pasando muy mal y él no se había dado cuenta le llenaba de frustración e ira. Ni si quiera sabía a qué debía ese llanto. Había tantas cosas por las que Claire podría llorar. El asunto de sus padres, el estar sola, el tener a una maldita tortuga mutante gritándole todo el día por cosas que no había hecho… Culpa. Eso sentía Raphael, y quería pararlo ya pero, ¿cómo? No podía hacer otra cosa que entrar allí. Entrar y ver a la chica que tanto quería y que ahora mismo se la oía destrozada por dentro. Decidido, puso su mano en el pomo y abrió la puerta, sin pensar en que sucedería ahora.

Otra vez, otro pinchazo en el corazón sintió Raph al ver aquella escena. La chica morena, sentada apoyada contra la pared, abrazando sus piernas. Con el pelo mojado y de ropa, una simple toalla puesta como un vestido. No pudo ni sonrojarse al verla. El sentimiento de culpa se hacía más grande al ver como la chica había levantado la cara de entre sus rodillas y sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

Claire: ¿Ra-rapha-phael? ¿Qué-é haces a-aquí? –tartamudeó entre sollozos.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Se sentía tan miserable, tan furioso consigo mismo… Su semblante se veía ido, como en otra parte. Pero sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, no dejaban de ver a la pobre chica que había dejado de llorar. Se dio cuenta que esta ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que le estaba viendo simplemente con una toalla, o también es que no le importaba, al fin y al cabo… Solo le veía como un hermano. Giró barias veces su cabeza eliminando ese pensamiento.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo! :)**

**¿Qué tal os ha parecido? No sé, a lo mejor debería ir acabando la historia porque me estoy enrollando mucho o... No sé, no sé, no sé que hacer jajaja. **

**Bueno, ¡un saludo de parte mío y de mi amiga! :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Una simple canción

**Hoooola amigos :)**

**Lo primero, como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! Animan mucho :). Parece que queréis que siga mucho más con la historia... Así que de momento, seguiré con los capítulos. **

**Bueno... Este capítulo es más largo de lo normal porque quería avanzar un poco más con la historia... ¡Espero que no os moleste!**

**Aquí la continuación :)**

* * *

Chapter 21: Una simple canción...

Raph M: ¿Q-qué te pa-pasa? -no sentía el corazón.

Claire: Nada… Solamente… Pensaba… -miró hacia otro lado.

Raph M: Claire… -no pudo aguantar más y se arrodilló a su lado rodeándola con los brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Un abrazo que hasta a él mismo le sorprendió. –No quiero que llores más por favor. Mira, si quieres… Lloro por ti. Pero deja de llorar… -la chica le miró y este puso una sonrisa divertida.

Claire: Oh… -rió un poco haciendo parar el llanto. –Gracias por preocuparte por mí. No hacía…

Raph M: No lo digas. –interrumpió. –No quiero que te disculpes, ni que digas que no hacía falta. No quiero que pienses que estás sola, porque no lo estás. Me tienes a mí y a todos mis hermanos. Tienes a Splinter, a April… No estés mal por eso. Nos tienes a todos nosotros.

Claire: No Raph… -acarició la mejilla de la tortuga. –De verdad que te agradezco que digas eso… Pero en realidad no lloraba por nada en especial… Simplemente necesitaba desahogarme… En serio, en verdad estoy bien… -puso una sonrisa falsa a la vez que algunas lágrimas se empezaban a asomar por sus ojos.

Raphael, paralizado ante ella, miraba sus ojos vidriosos y no pudo evitar sentir algo de rabia, ¿de verdad pensaba que la iba a creer? Pero no quiso expresar su cabreo. La chica ya tenía suficiente con lo que estaba pasando. Ante eso hizo todo lo contrario a lo que tenía pensado. Abrazó aun más fuerte la chica haciendo que esta soltara alguna lágrima más sin sollozar.

Raph M: A partir de ahora… No quiero que te desahogues tú sola… Me tienes a mí… -suspiró. –Y siempre me vas a tener…

Estuvieron ahí parados un rato hasta que la chica se calmó del todo. Esta rompió el abrazo separándose de Raph y le miró a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa.

Claire: Gracias Raph, gracias por todo… Pero, -se miró a sí misma y luego rió. –creo que me tengo que vestir.

La tortuga, un poco confuso, miró el cuerpo de la chica. Ya se había fijado en que solo tenía una toalla que la tapaba, pero no le había dado importancia hasta ahora. Su cara empezó a coger un tono más rojo hasta que no se le distinguía de la cinta. Se separó de ella lo más rápido que pudo.

Raph M: Lo-lo-lo siento… No me había… Yo solo…

Claire: No importa Raph, no ha pasado nada, ¿o sí? Jajaja.

Raph M: Bueno… Es que yo… Es que… Me-mejor dejaré que te vistas. –salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dándose con el puño en la frente. –_Tonto, tonto, tonto… -_susurró.

Este se sentó en la cama y al minuto salió del baño Claire. Ahora tenía el pelo seco y muy liso, parecía aún más claro de lo normal. Llevaba unos vaqueros cortos. Al parecer cortados por ella. Una camiseta negra con la frase "_Live the best and fuck the rest"_ en blanco_, _un chaleco de tela largo blanco y con calaveras negras, un gorro negro de lana y unas converse negras. La tortuga, al verla se quedó boquiabierto. En verdad estaba muy guapa y esa ropa le quedaba genial, pero nunca pensó que ese era su estilo. La chica entró en su habitación y le sonrió. Después cogió una maleta y la puso encima de la cama.

Raph M: ¿Y esa maleta?

Claire: Si voy a ir a la guarida, no pienso volver a estar y dormir con la misma ropa, ¡me llevo mis cosas!

Esta abrió un armario que estaba al lado de la cama y empezó a sacar ropa y meterla en la maleta. Lo hacía con tanta rapidez que la tortuga ni se daba cuenta de que estaba metiendo. Al terminar, cerró la maleta y por último, Claire cogió su diario y lo metió en su mochila de cuero. Raph, para que ella no sospechara, se hizo el interesado.

Raph M: ¿Q-qué es eso?

Claire: ¿Esto? –sacó su diario y la tortuga asintió. –Solo es mi diario, lo llevo siempre conmigo.

Raph M: Y supongo… Que nunca lo podré leer, ¿no? –se rascó la nuca.

Claire: ¡No! Nadie en el mundo sabe que pone aquí, solo Menta, y ella no contará nada.

Raph M: A Menta eh… -miró a la coneja y esta le contestó con otra mirada de pregunta.

Claire: Sí, -la tortuga la miró. -¿o acaso tú no le cuentas tus secretos a Spike?

Raph M: Bueno, em… Sí… Claro…

Claire: ¡Genial! –sonrió. -¡Otra cosa que tenemos en común!

Raph M: ¿Otra cosa? ¿Qué más cosas tenemos en común? –se levantó de la cama.

Claire: Bueno… -se acercó a la mesa de en frente de su cama y cogió un papel y un bolígrafo. –A parte de que los dos tengamos como mejor amigo un animal… -empezó a escribir algo en el papel. –Los dos tenemos un hermano mayor que pensamos que es Don Perfecto. –la tortuga rió ante eso.

Raph M: ¿Tú también piensas eso de tu hermano?

Claire: Oh sí… -quitó su vista del papel y miró al adolescente. –Dani siempre está haciéndose el mayor conmigo, como si yo no supiera nunca lo que hago y echándome la bronca por todo…

Raph M: No sabes cómo te entiendo… -la chica sonrió de una manera algo sensual.

Claire: Sí, sí lo sé… -siguió escribiendo en el papel. –También nos encanta la pizza. Bueno… ¿Y a quién no? Jajaja. Y bueno… -dejó de escribir en el papel, cogió su mochila de cuero y su maleta y se puso al lado de la tortuga agarrándole el hombro. –A los dos nos encanta que me lleves en brazos. –rió pícaramente.

Raph M: ¿Qué? –se puso algo rojo. –Yo no… -miró la sonrisa de la chica y suspiró. –Bueno… Está bien… -la cogió en brazos, como a una princesa y salieron al jardín.

La chica se despidió de su coneja con la mano y esta le puso una mirada triste. La morena la miró con algo de melancolía. La estaba dejando otra vez de lado… Así que, justo cuando Raph estaba dispuesto a saltar a la calle, la chica gritó.

Claire: ¡Espera, espera!

Raph M: ¿Qué? ¿Q-qué pasa? –miró asustado de un lado a otro.

Claire: No puedo… -se bajó de sus brazos. –No puedo dejar a Menta sola otra vez.

Raph M: Pero Claire, es que…

Claire: ¿Tú dejarías a Spike solo tanto tiempo? –interrumpió.

La tortuga miró unos segundos a la chica. En sus ojos se veía nostalgia y melancolía. Pero, sobre todo, el maldito sentimiento de culpa. Ese que tantas veces había sentido él. Después miró a la coneja y se imaginó que era Spike. Que su pobre amigo estuviera sin su dueño tanto tiempo le destrozaría por dentro… Así que simplemente suspiró derrotado.

Raph M: Sí… Está bien… Llévatela contigo, ¡pero fue idea tuya!

Claire: ¡Bien! –cogió a su coneja en brazos aunque de mala manera ya que iba muy cargada. –Y no te preocupes… ¡Caerá sobre mí la culpa! –dijo en tono burlón.

El ninja nuevamente la cogió como una princesa, mientras ella sujetaba sus cosas en su barriga y rodeaba el cuello de Raphael con sus brazos, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco. Saltó y empezó a correr.

Raph M: Por cierto, ¿qué era ese papel que dejaste encima de la mesa?

Claire: Oh… Lo puse ahí por si venía mi madre. En él escribí que me iba a pasar unos días a casa de una amiga. Así no se preocupará. –la tortuga decidió no contestar y seguir corriendo.

Llegaron al callejón de la alcantarilla. Allí bajó a la chica. Pero justo, cuando iba a abrirla, oyó un ruido, y en un movimiento involuntario sacó sus sais asustando a la morena. Esta se quedó detrás de él, inmóvil, mientras que él miraba de un lado al otro buscando de dónde había procedido el extraño ruido.

Raph M: Tranquila… Todo está controlado… -le dijo a la chica.

Un gato. Un simple gato salió del contenedor haciendo que Raph bajara sus armas con el sentimiento de vergüenza recorriéndole la cabeza.

Claire: Tranquilo Raph… Creo que contra eso podrás ganar. –bromeó la chica haciendo que este la mirara con cara de pocos amigos y esta solo le pudo contestar con una simpática sonrisa.

Raph, con algo de rabia, abrió la tapadera y los dos bajaron. En un momento ya estaban en la guarida. Al entrar vieron algo sorprendente. Justo en el centro de la sala había un montón de colchones con mantas y almohadas y todos se encontraban colocándolo. Splinter, en cuanto vio a su hijo y a la chica se acercó a ellos haciendo que todos clavaran la mirada en los recién llegados.

Raph M: ¿Q-qué está pasando aquí?

Mikey M: ¡Tío! ¡El Sensei nos deja que durmamos todos juntos! ¡Como cuando hacíamos "acampadas" de pequeños! –sonrió alegremente.

Raph M: -miró a su hermano menor algo atónito y luego miró a su padre. –Pe-pero Sensei, ¿cómo…?

Splinter: Me pareció buena idea. –interrumpió. –Hacía bastante que no hacíais esta cosas, y ya que hoy estáis todos juntos…

Mikey M: ¡FIESTA DE PIJAMAS!

Raph P: ¿Eso no es de chicas? –preguntó dejando de colorar las mantas.

Donnie P: También puede haber de chicos Raph. Hay muchas aficiones que son consideradas…

Raph P: ¿Sabes cuál es una de mis aficiones favoritas? –interrumpió. -¡El juego de "A ver hasta cuando se dobla Donnie sin romperse"! –hizo sonar sus puños.

Donnie P: ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Me callo… -siguió colocando sus cosas.

Claire: Wow, ¡es una genial idea! ¡Me encantan estas cosas! –se acercó al Sensei y lo abrazó haciendo que todos miraran desconcertados la escena. El maestro correspondió al abrazo. –Muchas gracias maestro Splinter.

Al soltarse, la chica dejó sus cosas encima del sofá y soltó a la coneja en el suelo, al lado de Spike. Los dos animales se miraron extrañados, pero un segundo se juntaron más. Parecía que se habían caído bien. Raph y Claire sonrieron ante esa escena. Y el Mikey adolescente, en cuanto pudo, fue a coger a la coneja.

Mikey M: ¡Has traído a Menta! –la acarició tiernamente. -¡Es genial! ¡Holaaaaa amiga!

La coneja simplemente miraba al simpático chico con un gesto de alegría. Al momento, Mikey la dejó en el suelo para que estuviera con Spike; Los dos animales se fueron hacia el cuarto de Raph.

Splinter: Bien chicos, espero que lo pasen bien esta noche. Yo me voy a mi dormitorio, ¡duerman bien! –se fue yendo a su cuarto.

Todos: ¡Buenas noches Sensei!

April: Yo me voy a poner el pijama, ¡ahora vuelvo!

Claire: Espera April, ¡te acompaño! –cogió sus cosas y se fueron juntas.

Al momento aparecieron las dos chicas. April llevaba su famoso pijama amarillo, mientras que Claire llevaba una camiseta negra bastante ancha de mangas cortas con una calavera blanca con un lazo en el medio y unos _leggins _negros.

Claire: ¡Bien! ¿Cómo dormimos?

Raph P: ¡Me pido esa cama! –señaló a una cama que estaba en la esquina.

Donnie P: ¡Yo esa! –señaló una que estaba a los pies de la de su hermano de rojo.

Mikey P: ¡Yo quiero al lado de Raph!

Raph P: ¡Oh no! ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Mikey P: ¡De ti no! De él. –señaló al Raph adolescente.

Raph M: ¿De mí? –miró que Mikey tenía otra vez la cara de cachorrito y suspiró derrotado. –Está bien…

Después de unas cuantas discusiones, cada uno tenía su sitio. El pequeño Leo dormía a la izquierda de Claire; a la derecha de esta estaba el adolescente Raph; a la derecha de este estaba el pequeño de Mikey; y a la derecha de este estaba el adolescente Mikey.  
A los pies del pequeño Leo estaba el pequeño Raph; a la derecha de este estaba el adolescente Leo; a la derecha de este estaba April; a la derecha de esta estaba el adolescente Donnie; y, por último, a la derecha de este, estaba el pequeño Donnie.

Ya cada uno se encontraba acomodado y sentado en su colchón pero ninguno quería dormir.

Raph P: ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –dijo aburrido.

Mikey M: ¡Oh ya lo sé! ¿Y si jugamos a la…?

Raph M: Como digas Play ya puedes empezar a correr… -soltó con una voz amenazante que intimidó a su hermano.

Mikey M: Vale… Me callo…

Leo M: ¿Y si jugamos a las cartas?

Todos: ¡No!

Raph M: Hermano, ¡eso es muy aburrido!

Leo M: Vale, vale… Pues me diréis vosotros que hacer…

Claire: Em… -se aclaró la garganta haciendo que todos la miraran. –Contarme, ¿cómo os convertisteis en tortugas mutantes? –se quedaron extrañados ante la pregunta y luego reaccionaron.

Donnie M: ¿No te lo ha contado ya Raph?

Claire: Pues… -miró a Raphael y luego a Donnie. –No.

Donnie M: Oh bueno, pues es muy sencillo… Todo ocurrió…

Y ahí empezó la historia. Claire escuchaba atentamente cada cosa que decía Donatello. Los demás, aunque ya se sabían esa historia, lo escuchaban al igual que la chica. Al terminar, esta estaba algo triste por lo que le sucedió a Splinter al perder a su familia, pero a la vez atónita al haber tanta acción.

Claire: Wow… Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado así. –se rascó la nuca sonriente.

Mikey M: ¿Y cómo te lo imaginabas?

Claire: No sé jaja… ¿Unos científicos experimentando con tortugas? Algo más… Normal.

Raph P: Cuanto más extraño mejor, siempre lo digo.

Leo P: ¿Cuándo has dicho tú eso?

Raph P: Cuando tú dejabas de ser un pelota. –dijo enfadado.

Leo P: ¡Ya te he dicho que yo no soy…!

Un ronquido interrumpió la disputa de los dos hermanos. Al parecer el Mikey adolescente se había quedado dormido al no tener nada que hacer mejor que eso.

Leo M: Creo que lo mejor será dormirnos.

Todos aceptaron la propuesta del líder. Al rato, ya estaban bien tapados y acomodados en sus camas pero, a la desgracia del pequeño Donnie, no podía dormir. Era como si hubiera tomado cien tazas de café. Intentaba cerrar los ojos pero al momento los volvía a abrir. No debería haber dormido tanto por el día.

Donnie P: Chicos… No puedo dormir. –todos suspiraron ante esas palabras y se incorporaron en sus camas. –Lo siento… No debía haber dormido tanto este día…

Leo P: ¡Cierra los ojos e intenta dormir Donnie!

Donnie P: ¿Te crees que no lo he intentado ya?

April: Creo que tengo una idea. –todos miraron a la pelirroja. –Que Claire cante algo. –todas las miradas se dirigieron a la nombrada.

Claire: ¿¡QUÉ?! ¡NI MUERTA! –se puso algo roja.

April: Oh vamos, si cantas muy bien.

Raph M: Sí Claire, ¡canta algo!

Todos: ¡Venga Claire!

Leo M: Tienes una voz fantástica, por favor, ¡cántanos algo!

La chica miró al líder algo extrañada. Estaba completamente segura de que Leo ya no le iba a hablar más después de lo sucedido. Pero, al parecer, estaba equivocada. Entonces sonrió. Iba a cantar. No solo porque si no lo hacía no la iban a dejar en paz. Si no porque Leo se lo había pedido.

Claire: Está bien. –suspiró con una sonrisa. -¿Y qué puedo cantar?

Todos se acomodaron sin hacer apenas caso a la pregunta de la morena.

Claire: ¡Ya sé! Bien… ¿Estáis listos?

Todos: ¡Siiiiií!

Raph P: ¡Dale caña!

La morena se sentó apoyándose hacia atrás en sus manos. Suspiró cerrando los ojos para dejar que la canción saliera sola, **(Está en inglés, pero yo la escribo en español. Aquí la tenéis: watch?v=abJ-7_B41tM)**.

_Empezó como un  
Sentimiento,  
Que creció para  
Convertirse en una  
Esperanza,_

_Que se tornó en un  
Pensamiento callado,  
Que cambió hasta  
Transformarse en una  
Callada palabra._

Todos escuchaban, con los ojos cerrados, sorprendidos. Su voz era tan suave y dulce… El pequeño Mikey golpeó un poco al adolescente Mikey para que se despertara y oyera la canción; y así lo hizo. Raph, Leo y April ya la habían oído cantar más veces, pero se volvieron a sorprender al oír esa canción.

_Entonces esa palabra creció  
Fuerte y fuerte,  
Hasta convertirse en un grito  
De batalla._

_Volveré cuando  
Me llames, no  
Hay necesidad de  
Decir adiós._

La chica abrió un momento los ojos y miró a Raph. Este la estaba observando con una tierna sonrisa a la que la chica correspondió con otra. Entonces, casi sin pensarlo, le agarró la mano haciendo que los mofletes de la chica se volvieran algo rojos, pero con la oscuridad, eso no se vio.

_Solo porque todo esté  
Cambiando, no  
Significa que ahora  
Nunca haya sido de  
Esta manera._

_Todo lo que puedes  
Hacer es averiguar  
Quiénes son tus amigos  
Mientras te preparas  
Para la guerra._

Leo abrió los ojos ante esa frase. Era como si se lo estuviera diciendo a él. Entonces se giró y vio como su hermano de cinta roja y la chica morena estaban agarrados de las manos. Se volvió a girar derrotado y en su interior sintió un pinchazo.

_Escoge una  
Estrella en el  
Oscuro horizonte  
Y sigue la luz._

_Volverás cuando  
Todo se acabe,  
No hay necesidad  
De decir adiós._

_Volverás cuando  
Se acabe,  
No necesitas  
Decir adiós…_

Ahí acabó el dulce sonar de su voz. No necesitaba aplausos. Con saber que todos se habían dormido le bastaba. Abrió los ojos y acertó. Todos con sus ojos cerrados y dormidos. Bueno, no todos… Los adolescentes Leo y Raph seguían despiertos, aunque Claire solo pensaba que el de rojo era el último en dormirse.

Se tumbó en la cama, aún agarrando la mano de Raph y mirándolo a los ojos. Parecía que brillaban en la oscuridad. Los dos sonrientes. Sin decir palabra, pero sonrientes.

La chica puso su mano libre en la mejilla de la tortuga acariciándolo con cariño. Era el momento. Estaba decidida. Nada le pararía ahora. Nada la podría interrumpir. Se fue acercando a Raphael poco a poco, mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba semiabierta su boja.

La tortuga también sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, y estaba preparado. Quería hacerlo. Debía hacerlo. Era el lugar y el sitio perfecto. Y no podía aguantar más. Nunca lo había hecho antes. Bueno, sí, pero esta vez sería diferente. A diferencia de la chica, la tortuga cerró los ojos y en un segundo pegó sus labios a los de la morena uniéndose en un tierno beso. Ese beso que llevaba esperando demasiado tiempo. Al fin había sucedido.

La chica abrió un momento los ojos al notar los labios de Raph para asegurarse de lo que estaba pasando era real. Y así era. Los volvió a cerrar pegando más su cuerpo al del ninja. Sentía tantas cosas a la vez. Tantos pensamientos se le cruzaban en la mente… Pero en un segundo los dejó a parte. No quería pensar en nada. Simplemente se centró en lo feliz que estaba en ese momento.

Por otra parte, el mutante se sentía libre. En su imaginación solo estaban Claire y él. Nadie más había allí. Su primer beso en el que la palabra "amor" tenía sentido. Al igual que la chica, tenía muchos pensamientos a la vez, pero no quería hacerlos caso. Solo quería sentir los labios de la chica. Y como su cuerpo estaba tan pegado al suyo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos unidos por el beso y perdidos en sus sentimientos… Llegó el momento de separarse. Al hacerlo, se quedaron mirándose con una tierna sonrisa. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué les tenía preparada el destino para ese momento? La chica lo único que pudo hacer es volver a acariciar la mejilla del ninja llevándose un beso en la mano de este mismo.

Raph M: Claire… Y-yo… T-te quiero. –dijo más sincero que nunca.

En ese momento la chica no sabía cómo reaccionar. No sabía que tenía que hacer. Había esperado tanto para que el ninja le dijera eso… Y ahora, no sabía cómo responderle. Pensó por un segundo y dejó que las palabras salieran solas.

Claire: Yo también te quiero Raph; Más que a nada en el mundo. –sonrió alegremente y la tortuga la imitó.

Alegría. Ese era un sentimiento parecido al que estaba pasando Raphael en ese momento. Alegría, solo que… Multiplicado por un millón. Nunca en su vida pensó que una humana le iba a decir algo parecido. Y, mucho menos, una humana a la que él mismo quería. Tanta felicidad sentía, que tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento.  
La chica, al notar lo que él sentía, usando su don, lo mejor y único que se le ocurrió fue darle otro beso con el que afirmó sus palabras.

Al separarse, solo con una mirada, comprendieron que era la hora de dormir. Y así lo hicieron; abrazados el uno al otro.

* * *

**¿QUE OS PARECIÓ? :)**

**Mikey M: Oh... Eso es adorable :3**

**Yo: ¡Gracias Mikey! :) **

**Raph M: ¡Yo no soy así! ¡Nunca diría esas cosas y besaría a Claire...!**

**Claire: Ejém.**

**Raph M: Oh, quería decir que... Yo... Esto...**

**Donnie M: Parece que alguien está en problemas.**

**Raph M: Tú sí que vas a estar en problemas como no te calles.**

**Yo: Venga chicos...**

**Mikey M: Y que Raph, ¿te gustó besarte con tu noooooovia?**

**Raph M: ¡Como te coja!**

**Yo: Em... ¿Chicos?**

**Donnie M: Oh vamos Raph, no querrás que Claire se enfade y no te bese más.**

**Raph M: ¡Donnie te vas a tragar tus palabras!**

**Donnie M y Mikey M: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

**Leo M: Venga chicos... Conejis tiene que terminar ya el capítulo.**

**Yo: ¡Gracias Leo! ¡Tú siempre tan atento a los demás!**

**BIEEEEEN, y como dice Leo, ¡hasta aquí el capítulo 21! ¡Espero vuestros reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22: Leo & Karai's feeling

**Hoooola queridos lectores :D**

**Bien, bien, bien... ¡Veo que os gustó el beso de Raph y Claire! Me alegró verlo en los reviews... ¡Hablando de reviews! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS QUE ME MANDÁIS! A karai saki, , Takimara, Feels The Music, Keny Mittens MH, Yinu25, la chikis 4658, prics17, I Love Kittens too... Y bueno, ¡a todos! Si me falta alguno, lo siento :P**

**Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo, aunque este simplemente trata de Karai y Leo, como bien dice el título. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Advertencia: Fic corto D:**

* * *

Chapter 22: Leo & Karai's feeling.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Era cierto lo que había oído? ¿O era parte de su imaginación? Leonardo, siendo el último en dormirse, había escuchado toda la conversación de la chica y su hermano. Se incorporó un poco y se giró para observarles a los dos. Así era, estaban dormidos y… Abrazados. Se echó en la cama, derrotado. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo ahora? ¿Envidia? ¿Celos? Vale, estaba claro que era algo parecido a eso pero, lo más importante, ¿por qué lo sentía? A él no le gustaba Claire. Lo sabía… Estaba seguro… Pero entonces, ¿qué es lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento? ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía Leo por Claire?

Dudas, y más dudas volando libres por la cabeza del líder. Entonces pensó. Esa misma noche había estado con Karai. Habían hablado, habían reído… Incluso prometieron verse otra vez más. Karai era completamente diferente a Claire. Entonces… ¿Por qué tantas dudas? La chica a la que amaba se llamaba Karai, no Claire. Era una kunoichi, hija de su enemigo. No una simple estudiante de vida normal. Estaba claro, no se parecían en lo más mínimo. Aun así… Sus pensamientos seguían colapsados por las dudas.  
Rendido por el sueño, decidió dormir. Ahora Claire y Raph se habían confesado sus sentimientos. Aun herido por dentro, se permitió sonreír al pensar como sería el día de mañana para ellos dos.

Mientras tanto, en la sede del Pie…

Karai había vuelto ya hace horas de estar por las calles. Su padre ni se había enterado ya que fue derecha a su habitación. En seguida se quitó su armadura y se puso su cómodo pijama; todo negro.  
Llevaba ya horas en su cama, sin poder dormir. Solo pensando… Cada cosa que se le pasaba por la cabeza… Cada pensamiento… Cada palabra.

Karai: _Leo… _-susurró. –Siento esto, pero nuestros clanes siempre estarán por separado…

En realidad, no le hubiera importado tener de equipo a las tortugas. Ya lo había pensado más de una vez desde que los conoció. Pero su pasado, o por lo menos, el que le había contado su padre, le hacía tener que estar en bandos diferentes.

Recordó la charla que había tenido con Leonardo hace unas horas… Como se hablaban como si fueran amigos. Como si nada de la rivalidad que tenían existiera. Como si fueran dos adolescentes normales. Pero ella lo sabía. Él lo sabía. Todos lo sabían. Normales no se les acercaba para nada a lo que ellos eran.  
En realidad, Karai no sabía muy bien lo que sentía por la tortuga… Todo un conjunto de sentimientos estaban en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en él. Nostalgia, tristeza, dulzura, anhelo, alegría, amor… ¿¡AMOR?! ¿¡De verdad pensó en eso?! Parecía que sí. Algo dentro de ella le decía que el amor era otro de sus sentimientos, por mucho que lo odiara.

Prefirió dejar de pensar y dormir, quizás mañana podría volver a ver a Leo. Aunque luchar con él le encantaba, verse para hablar también estaba bien.  
Pero algo no la dejó relajarse. En cuanto cerró los ojos, su padre, abriendo la puerta con un fuerte golpe, apareció en el cuarto. Con la misma voz ronca y sonora de siempre.

Shredder: ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!

Karai: ¡Padre! –se bajó de la cama y se tiró al suelo haciéndole una reverencia. –Solo salí…

Shredder: ¡No quiero que vuelvas a desobedecerme! ¡Ni quiero que cuando te hable no me hagas caso! Y mucho menos… -sacó una de sus cuchillas y le apuntó a la cabeza. -¡NO QUIERO QUE DEJES ESCAPAR VIVAS A LAS TORTUGAS NUNCA MÁS! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!

Karai: Sí… Padre…

Destructor se fue del cuarto, cerrando la puerta haciéndola resonar. Karai se volvió a echar en la cama. Estaba harta de su padre. Si no fuera porque es lo único que la quedaba en la vida, se hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo… Pero no podía…  
Entonces, la puerta sonó como si alguien llamara.

Karai: ¿Quién es? –dijo enfadada.

Javier: Soy Javier, déjame pasar.

Karai: No, lárgate. –el chico no la hizo caso y pasó. -¡He dicho que te largues!

Javier: ¿Sabes? Podrías decirle alguna vez lo que piensas a tu padre.

Karai: ¿Pero tú eres estúpido? ¡No sabes lo que me puede hacer si le contradigo!

Javier: Eres rápida, lista y fuerte. No podría contra ti, por muy bueno que fuera él.

Karai: Déjame sola, ¿quieres? –el chico solamente suspiró y decidió irse, pero algo le hizo no cerrar la puerta del todo. –Y tranquilo, te conseguiremos a Claire. Las tortugas acabarán desapareciendo del mapa. –el adolescente sonrió para sí y luego cerró la puerta.

La kunoichi se tumbó en la cama dispuesta a dormir, ya pensaría al día siguiente en la propuesta de Javier, y en lo del tema de Leo… Pero un pinchazo se le formó en la cabeza haciendo que se incorporara con dolor y se la agarrara.  
Fuego. Una imagen de fuego y de destrucción se veía en su mente. Una casa cayéndose a pedazos. Y a lo lejos, se veía un hombre entre los escombros en llamas. Gritaba algo que al principio no se le entendía, pero después de escucharlo unas cuantas veces… "_¡MIWAAAA!_" pareció oír. Cada vez el hombre se iba alejando más y más, al igual que el fuego y la casa…

Karai abrió los ojos. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido de repente. No le extrañó para nada. Llevaba ya con esos pinchazos y esas mismas imágenes unas cuantas semanas. No sabía que significaban, ni quien era esa tal "_Miwa"_, pero no quería contárselo a nadie.

Al momento se tranquilizó y dejó que el sueño la inundara.

* * *

**Hasta aquí :D**

**Bien, ¿qué os pareció? Siento que solo sea de Karai y Leo, pero merecían un capítulo para ellos solos jajaja.**

**Raph M: Conejis... ¬¬**

**Yo: ¿Qué te pasa ahora?**

**Raph M: ¡Yo soy el protagonista! Me merezco salir en todos los capítulos.**

**Yo: ¿No ves que ya me he disculpado?**

**Raph M: Da igual, la historia se llama "Raph's feeling", ¡trata de mí!**

**Yo: Vale... Y el capítulo se llama "Leo & Karai's feeling", ¡así que trata de ellos! Ahora, ¡déjame!**

**Raph M: Espero que subas pronto el siguiente capítulo, ¡y por tu bien espero salir yo!**

**Yo: Que sí pesado...**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


	23. Chapter 23: ¡Hora de comprar!

**Hooooola queridos lectores :D  
No podía aguantar más así que decidí subir este capítulo más pronto... Os adelanto que escribí esto en clase de Inglés, por eso algunas partes no son del todo... Buenas. Pero me pareció que lo estaba haciendo bien así que... ¡Aquí lo tengo!**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. ¡Un saludo especial para mi amiga Toniimar!**

**Aquí el capítulo :)**

* * *

Chapter 23: ¡Hora de comprar!

Llegó la mañana.

Eran como las 9:00. Algo pronto de lo normal, pero Claire se despertó. Después de frotarse los ojos para ver correctamente, pudo notar que estaba colocada confortablemente entre los brazos de Raphael. Sonrió para sí al recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y confirmar que no había sido un dulce sueño.

Después de estar un rato despierta para despejarse del todo entre los brazos de Raph, decide quitárselos de encima y levantarse con el más ligero movimiento; no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al más rudo poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Primero se dirige a la habitación de este para coger otra ropa. Allí ve a Menta y Spike dormidos encima de la cama de Raph; los sonríe y coge las prendas. Se pone una camiseta ajustada de tirantes negra, un pantalón amarillo corto de chándal que deja muy poco a la imaginación y una chaqueta muy suave beis que le llega hasta las rodillas.

Sale del cuarto y se va a la cocina, decidida a que no ha despertado a nadie. Pero se equivoca. Al rato entra un pequeño y soñoliento Leonardo frotándoselo los ojos para poder ver mejor.

Leo P: ¿Claire? –suelta un bostezo.

Claire: Hola Leo, -pone una tierna sonrisa. -¿Qué tal has dormido?

Leo P: Bien… -vuelve a bostezar. –He soñado algo rarísimo.

Claire: ¿A sí? ¿El qué?

Leo P: Pues… Que te metías en ese mundo… Ya sabes, donde está metido mi padre, y no podías salir a menos de que alguien se quedara atrapado allí por ti. Adivina quien se ofrece voluntario.

Claire: No lo sé… -pone cara de extrañada. -¿Tú?

Leo P: Casi. Leonardo, el otro. –señala con el pulgar el lugar donde están los demás dormidos.

El corazón de Claire se paraliza por un momento, pero al segundo vuelve a notar el pulso y suspira sin poder aparentar que está extrañada.

Claire: Leo, ¿eh? –intenta disimular sus sentimientos. –No creo que nunca vaya a hacer eso por mí.

Leo P: ¿Seguro? Yo no creo eso. Veo como te mira, no creo que esa mirada se la ponga a cualquiera.

Claire: ¿Mirada de asco? –ríe disimuladamente.

Leo P: -niega con la cabeza. –Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero… Debes elegir bien las palabras y el momento adecuado.

La morena mira a la tortuga con algo de duda. Sabe a qué se refiere. Claro que lo sabe. Pero, es extraño como un niño de diez años pueda hablar con ella de esa manera… Como si fuera el mismísimo Sensei. Entonces piensa en que es normal, ya que ha tenido que ser el responsable de sus hermanos durante cinco años. Todo lo que hace y piensa el pequeño Leo es normal.

Claire: Bien, -intenta cambiar de tema. -¿qué te parece si le hacemos el desayuno a estos dormilones?

Leo P: ¡Genial!

Así hicieron. Como pudieron empezaron a hacer el desayuno. Les llevó bastante ya que no sabían dónde estaba cada cosa. Por suerte, los chicos no se despertaron hasta que acabaron. Parecía que estaban preparados. Claire puso la última taza de leche sobre la mesa y al momento los oyeron hablar en el salón.

April: ¡Buenos días a todos!

Raph M: ¿Podrías dejar de gritar pelirroja? Intento dormir.

Claire: Alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo. –está apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y se lleva las miradas de todos, esta sonríe. –Buenos días.

Raph M: Buenos día Claire. –sonríe al recordar lo de anoche.

Leo M: ¿Qué haces despierta tan pronto?

Claire: Oh bueno… Supongo que, ¿prepararos el desayuno? –todos se sorprenden y ella ríe. –Con ayuda de Leo. –la tortuga nombrada aparece corriendo y se tira encima de sus hermanos haciendo que todos rían.

Mikey P: ¡Leo! ¿Nos has hecho el desayuno? –dice entre risas.

Leo P: Claro hermano, ¡vosotros no sabríais ni vestiros sin mi ayuda! –se ríe.

Raph P: ¡Perdona hermano! Pero no usamos ropa. –se ríe.

Donnie P: Bueno, en realidad lo que usamos… -todos paran de reír y ven al genio con caras de aburridos. –Bueno, bueno, me callo… -se ríen nuevamente.

Claire: ¡Podríais agradecérmelo igual! –se ríe.

La tortuga de rojo se levanta en seguida y va corriendo a abrazar a la morena. La levanta entre sus brazos y le da una vuelta mientras le besa en la boca. Todos extrañados observan la escena, aunque con una sonrisa en la boca. Al momento Raph soltó a Claire.

Raph M: Muchas gracias Claire, ¿eso te vale?

Claire: Mm… Me tendré que conformar… -se ríe y la tortuga la imita.

Después de las carcajadas, los dos paran y miran al resto y sus queridísimas caras extrañas.

April: Bien, ahora mismo… Nos vais a explicar por qué estáis de tan buen humor y… ¡Os acabáis de besar! –pone sus manos en jarras.

Claire: -mira primero a Raph, que asiente con la cabeza, y luego a su amiga. –La verdad, no ha sido el primer beso.

Todos, menos Leo, abren la boca de una manera exagerada.

April: ¿Qui-quieres decir que…? –mira a Raphael. -¿LE CONFESASTE LO QUE SENTÍAS? –la tortuga asiente algo inseguro y la pelirroja corre a abrazar a su amiga. -¡ESO ES GENIAL! ¡Estoy tan feliz por vosotros!

Claire: Vale April, vale… Ni que nos fuéramos a casar. –ríe y su amiga se separa de ella.

April: Quien sabe… -guiña y saca la lengua. –A lo mejor sois los primeros que forman una familia mutante-humana. –ríe y al momento se lleva un pequeño puñetazo amistoso de su amiga en el hombro.

Claire: ¡Déjalo ya April!

April: Está bien, está bien…

Donnie M: ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Raphael es el primero de nosotros en besar a una chica?

Raph M: Y en tener novia, no lo olvides. –le guiña un ojo.

Leo M: Debo reconocerlo, ¡estoy celoso! –bromea.

Donnie M: Sí, y yo. –se ríe.

Mikey M: ¿Celosos? Pero si Leo, -mira al nombrado. –tú ya tienes a Karai. Y Donnie, -mira al de morado. –tú tienes a April.

Donnie y Leo M: ¡MIKEY! –sus ojos se ponen blancos intimidando al pequeño.

Mikey M: _Pero es verdad… _-susurra.

Raph M: Bien chicos, -sus hermanos le miran. –ahora no quiero que estéis pesados con el tema eh… Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre y como empiecen a ser pesados… -hace crujir sus puños. –Les daré una paliza.

Mike, Donnie y Leo M: ¿No quieres que te recordemos que tienes nooooooovia? –pestañean coquetamente riéndose.

Raph M: ¡No!

Claire: Ejém.

Raph M: Quiero decir… Sí… Digo no… -mira a su novia por un segundo y luego a sus hermanos. -¡DEJADME EN PAZ!

Todos empiezan a reír sin razón alguna. Pero, después de un rato, Claire decide terminar la diversión.

Claire: No sé pero… A lo mejor el desayuno se está quedando frío.

Raph P: ¡A DESAYUNAAAAAAR!

Todos van a la cocina, aunque Claire y Raph se quedan los últimos para entrar y Raph besa nuevamente a Claire.

Claire: ¿Y eso?

Raph M: Para recordar que no era un sueño. –sonríe.

Claire: A lo mejor tu "no novia" –hace comillas con sus dedos. –sí quiere pensar que es un sueño. –sonríe pícaramente.

Raph M: -se ríe. –Oh vamos… No sabes cómo son mis hermanos, en cuanto puedan van a estar todo el día vacilándome. –la besa otra vez.

Claire: Oh vale… -se separa un poco. –Y comprendo que eso no te gusta. –Enarca una ceja sonriendo y acerca sus labios a los de la tortuga sensualmente sin hacer que se rocen. –Es una pena ya que… Pensaba que podríamos hacer algo especial… -roza un poco sus labios pero no llega a besarle y se separa de golpe dejando a la tortuga embobado. –Y ahora, ¡a desayunar!

Raph M: -gira la cabeza bruscamente. -¿Me vas a dejar así?

Claire: Sí, no vaya a ser que tus hermanos nos vean… -sonríe pícaramente.

Raph M: Que nos vean… -la acerca a él. –Y que se mueran de envidia. –la besa con más pasión.

April: ¡TORTOLITOS! –grita desde la cocina. -¡VUESTRO DESAYUNO ESTÁ EN PELIGRO AL HABER DOS HAMBRIENTOS MIKEYS AQUÍ!

La pareja sonríe durante el beso.

Claire: Será mejor que vayamos, tengo hambre.

Raph M: Pensaba que era el único. –le agarra la mano a la chica y van a la cocina.

Después de un buen desayuno, todos juntos, llegó el momento de que Donnie siguiera con su trabajo.

Donnie M: Me voy a continuar con la máquina… ¿Te vienes April? –miró a la pelirroja.

April: Me encantaría Donnie, pero… -agarra a su amiga del brazo. –Claire y yo vamos a ir a dar una vuelta.

Donnie M y Claire: ¿A sí?

April: Sí, -le da un codazo a la morena. –vamos de compras.

Donnie M: Está bien… Tened cuidado… -se va a su laboratorio.

Leo M: ¿Cómo qué vais a la superficie? April, sabes que es peligroso.

April: Leo, no te preocupes. Por si lo olvidas, las dos tenemos un don especial, estaremos bien.

Claire: Sí Leo, no nos pasará nada.

Leo M: -ignora el comentario de la morena. –April, ¿llevas el T-phone?

April: ¡Que sí! No seas pesado. –agarra a su amiga por el brazo para llevarla a la salida.

Claire: ¡ESPERA APRIL! –la pelirroja se para. -¿Esperas que vayamos así vestidas?

Esta se miró a sí misma y luego a su amiga. No pudo soltar una sonrisa tonta.

April: Mejor nos vestimos.

La morena agarró a su amiga del brazo y la llevó a la habitación de Raphael para hacer eso.  
Allí, la pelirroja se puso sus típicas prendas, mientras que la morena se puso una falda negra bastante corta, una camiseta de tirantes amarillas fosforitas, una chaqueta de punto negra bastante larga y, de zapatillas, unas Vans negras con cordodes amarillos fosforitos.

Al salir, cuando Raphael vio a su novia, se le abrió la boca de una manera desorbitada.

Raph M: ¿Vas a salir así?

Claire: ¿Por qué? –da una vuelta sobre sí misma coquetamente. -¿No te gusta? –le pone una sonrisa muy sensual cerca de sus labios.

Raph M: Me gusta demasiado, por eso lo digo. ¿Recuerdas que eres mi novia?

Claire: -suspira. -¿Cómo se me va a olvidar si te tengo a ti para recordármelo constantemente? –le besa en la boca. –No te preocupes, si a alguien le gusta mi ropa tanto como a ti…

Raph M: Me ocuparé personalmente de hacerle saber quién es tu novio. –se cruje los puños.

Claire: Raph… -se ríe y le da otro beso. –No te preocupes, estaremos bien… -le va a dar otro beso pero su amiga pelirroja le agarra del brazo y la empuja hacia la salida.

April: Hora de irnos.

Mikey M: ¡PASÁROSLO BIEN CHICAS!

Las dos amigas suben a la superficie.

Allí, para ir mejorando su don, se inventan un juego de ir adivinando lo que cada persona pensaba. Era difícil pero lo intentaban.  
Al momento, pasa un chico algo mayor que ellas con unos cascos y unas gafas grandes. De estilo algo hipster.

April: ¿Qué crees que piensa ese?

Claire: Mm… Solo va cantando la canción que escucha.

April: ¿Así? ¿Y cuál es?

Claire: Re Hash, de Gorillaz.

April: Mm… No la conozco, ¿me cantas un poco?

Claire: ¡Sí claro! Aquí delante de todos… -bromea.

April: Vale, ironía… Lo pillo.

Las chicas seguían con el juego mientras caminaban por las calles.

Claire: ¿Y ese? –señala a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, calvo y con aspecto algo dejado.

April: Mm… Creo que acaba de discutir con su mujer y va a comprar tabaco para relajarse.

Claire: -observa un rato al hombre y después se ríe. -¡Muy buena!

April: ¡Mira esa tienda! –señala el escaparate de una tienda de hombres. -¡Es perfecta!

Claire: No sé si lo sabes April… Pero eres una chica y esa tienda es de hombres.

April: ¡Ese es el plan! –arrastra a su amiga hasta allí. –Debo comprarle algo a Donnie, trabaja demasiado y nadie se lo agradece. –observa atentamente el escaparate.

Claire: No creo que sea solo por el trabajo. –se ríe.

April: ¡Claire! –pega amistosamente a su amiga en el hombro. –Vamos a entrar, seguro que también hay algo bonito para Raph.

Claire: Pero antes de convencerme… Prométeme que cuando le regales eso a Donnie le dirás lo que sientes.

April: Él ya sabe lo que siento, ¡es mi mejor amigo!

Claire: ¡No April! Le dirás que te gusta.

April: Pero él no…

Claire: ¡April! –interrumpe. –Me iré a casa si no lo prometes. –se cruza de brazos.

April: Vale, vale… -suspira. –Lo prometo.

Claire: ¡Bien! ¡Vamos! –arrastra a su amiga hacia dentro.

Allí se ve toda la ropa de chico imaginable: zapatillas, camisetas, pantalones… La tienda es bastante grande y las dependientas son dos chicas de unos treinta años. Una es alta y con el pelo largo marró, y la otra es bajita con el pelo corto y negro. Las dos son muy delgadas y van vestidas igual: camiseta de tirantes amarilla y vaqueros largos.

Dependienta alta: Si queréis ayuda solo tenéis que pedírmelo. –pone una sonrisa alegre.

Claire: Muchas gracias, -le corresponde la sonrisa. –estamos buscando algo para unos chicos de quince años.

Dependienta alta: Ah… ¿Un regalo para vuestros novios? –se ríe junto a las chicas. –Bien, acompañadme. –las lleva a una parte de la tienda. –Aquí tenemos lo más común entre los adolescentes de esas edades. Si necesitáis algo más, estoy por aquí. –se va a colocar unas prendas que estaban desdobladas.

April: Mm… ¿Qué les podemos coger?

Claire: Ellos no usan mucha ropa April…

April: -ignora el comentario de su amiga. –Oh, ¡mira esto! –saca de entre la ropa una bufanda bastante suave de color morado. -¡Es perfecta! –la roza contra su cara. -¡Es tan suave…! Seguro que a Donnie le gusta.

Claire: A Donnie le va a gustar cualquier cosa que le regales tú…

April: ¡Que sosa eres! –bromea. Al momento saca otra igual de color rojo. –Y mira esto… ¿A quién te recuerda?

Claire: ¡Es perfecta! –carraspea un momento y la coge. –Quiero decir… Que es muy bonita para Raph.

April: Bien, ¡ya tenemos nuestros regalos! –agarra a su amiga del brazo y la lleva a la caja para pagar, donde está la dependienta bajita. –Queremos estas dos cosas. –pone las bufandas encima de la mesa.

Dependienta bajita: Son 20 dólares, ¿os lo envuelvo para regalo?

April: Sí, por favor. –saca su tarjeta de crédito. –Aquí tiene.

Después de escanear la tarjeta y de envolver los regalos, las chicas salen de la tienda muy alegres.

Claire: ¿Por qué no me has dejado pagar mi parte?

April: ¿Estás boba? ¡Para una vez que salimos las dos juntas de compras!

Y así siguieron. Yendo de tienda en tienda y comprándose cosas.  
Cuando ya estaban dispuestas a volver a la guarida, la pelirroja divisa otra tienda en una esquina. Es pequeña pero en el escaparate se ven cosas bonitas.

April: ¡Esa tienda es nueva!

Claire: April… ¡Me duelen los pies!

April: Venga… ¡Vamos a la última!

La morena suspira y se deja arrastrar por su amiga. Al entrar no hay nadie, ni si quiera en la caja de pago, es una pequeña sala cuadrada con una puerta al fondo y camisetas y zapatos a su alrededor.

Claire: Esta tienda me da muy mala espina…

April: Venga Claire… ¿HOLA? –grita para ver si hay alguien.

La puerta del fondo se abre de golpe y entran en la sala tres ninjas del Clan del Pie, rodeándolas.

Claire: Te lo dije… -se pone muy nerviosa.

April: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Claire: Mm… ¿Llamar a las tortugas?

Los ninjas se empiezan a acercar más a ellas de forma amenazante, pero alguien entra en la tienda haciendo resonar la puerta.

Javier: ¡Dejadlas en paz! –grita a los ninjas.

Estos se giran para atacar a Javier. Se lanzan uno por uno pero el chicos los esquiva muy fácilmente y les da golpes a cada uno dejándolos inconscientes, como si fuera un verdadero ninja.

Claire: ¿Ja-Javier?

April: ¡Javier, nos has salvado!

Claire: ¿Có-cómo sabías que…?

Javier: Os he visto por el escaparate. –interrumpe. –Antes de entrar en una tienda nueva será mejor que miréis lo que hay dentro.

April: ¡Muchas gracias!

Javier: ¿Y quiénes son estos? –pregunta como si no lo supiera.

Claire: Ni idea… -miente.

Javier: ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

April: De compras… Y sabes.

Claire: Sí… Pero, -agarra a su amiga por el brazo y la lleva a la puerta. –nosotras ya nos íbamos.

Javier: ¿Os acompaño a casa?

Claire: Mejor no… Tenemos mucha prisa.

Javier: ¿Qué os parece si quedamos esta tarde para ir al cine?

Claire: No sé, es que…

April: ¡Claire, por favor! –se suelta de su amiga. –Claro que iremos, ¿a las seis?

Javier: A las seis. –sonríe.

April: Bien, ¡hasta esta tarde! –se va a la calle junto a su amiga. -¿Qué tienes en contra de ese chico? ¡Es muy majo!

Claire: Nada… -prefiere no contarle lo que ocurrió cuando la acompañó a casa. –Simplemente me da muy mala espina.

April: Bueno, en lo de la tienda tenías razón, ¡pero seguro que en esto no! –suena su teléfono. -¡Es Donnie! ¡Vamos rápido! ¡Estarán preocupados! –empiezan a correr.

Mientras tanto, en la tienda…

Todos los ninjas se levantan y se ponen al lado de Javier. Este sonríe malévolamente y saca un teléfono para marcar un número.

Javier: Las cosas siguen concorde al plan. –habla por el teléfono.

Karai: Bien, vuelve aquí, esperaremos a por la tarde…

Javier: Corto. –se volvió a meter el teléfono en el bolsillo. –Vamos chicos, volvamos. –se va junto con los ninjas.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo...**

**¿Qué tendrán pensado Karai y Javier? ¿Les gustarán los regalos a Raph y Donnie? ¿Las chicas les contarán el ataque de los ninjas? ¿Raph revelará que quien le disparó fue Javier? ¿Acabarán las Pequeñas Tortugas encontrando a su padre? ¿Estás leyendo esto como un vendedor de la tele?**

**¡Les espero en el próximo capítulo! Y envíen reviews.**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


	24. Chapter 24: Una cita, una trampa

**Hooooooola amigos :D**

**Siento la tardanza pero... Estoy muy poco inspirada últimamente y no se me ocurría nada... ¡Pero aquí está el capítulo! Creo que es más largo de lo normal... No sé xD.**

**Bueno, se lo dedico a Toniimar, ya que me ha ayudado bastante en este capítulo. ¡Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**LEER ANTES DE LA HISTORIA: Bien, quería deciros que me he dado cuenta que en esta historia hay bastantes canciones... xD, así que os las voy a poner, siempre que salgan, al principio del capítulo para que las podáis oír. Esta es la de hoy:**

**"Intétanlo" de los Pop4U ( watch?v=rpLhpxwW4Qc)**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo :)**

* * *

Chapter 24: Una cita, una trampa.

En la guarida…

Las chicas habían llegado, y en el salón solo estaban el pequeño Raph con Spike y el pequeño Mikey tirado en el suelo viendo la tele.

April: ¿Y Donnie? –el pequeño Raph señaló el laboratorio sin dejar de mirar a Spike. -¡Gracias! –la pelirroja estaba a punto de salir del cuarto, pero Claire la paró.

Claire: Recuerda nuestra apuesta… En cuanto le des el regalo…

April: Lo sé, lo sé… -interrumpió. –Lo que pienso… ¡Ahora déjame! –sale corriendo hacia el laboratorio.

Claire: Voy a dejar estas cosas en el cuarto de Raph…

Se fue de la sala hacia esa habitación. Al abrir la puerta vio a su nuevo novio tumbado en su cama y dormido. Esta sonrió para sí. Dejó las bolsas de compras en el suelo.

Claire: _"Que dormilón…" –_se sienta al lado de él.

Empieza a besarle el cuello de una manera sensual hasta llegar a su boca. La tortuga despierta lentamente abriendo los ojos y nota los labios de la chica pegados a los suyos. No tarda en contestar y la agarra de la cintura poniéndosela encima y haciendo que la chica suelte un pequeño chillido entre risas.

Claire: ¿No te molesta que te haya despertado? –dice entre besos.

Raph M: Si me vas a despertar así siempre… Entonces no. –la besa con más pasión.

Así están un rato. La chica intenta jugar un poco con él, entonces hace que lo va a besar pero no llega a sus labios, haciendo que este los busque incorporándose con los ojos cerrados. Nota como la chica se quita de encima de él y abre los ojos. Ve que está buscando algo entre las bolsas que ha dejado en el suelo.

Raph M: ¿Qué se supone que haces? Tus labios deberían estar aquí, -se señala los suyos. –no entre unas bolsas de ropa.

Claire: Muy gracioso Raph. –se esconde algo rápidamente en la espalda. –Ahora cierra los ojos.

Raph M: ¿Y si no quiero? –pone una sonrisa amenazante.

Claire: Me voy. –sonríe.

Raph M: Vale, vale… -los cierra. -¿Así? –abre uno de ellos un poco.

Claire: ¡Sin trampas! –cierra rápidamente los ojos. –Bien… ¡Ábrelos!

En cuanto los abre, ve frente a él un paquete envuelto como si fuera un regalo. Y una pequeña tarjeta atada al lazo.

Raph M: "Para el que más quiero del mundo…" –puede leer. – ¿Esto es para mí?

Claire: ¡Sí! ¡Ábrelo rápido! –la tortuga lo empieza a abrir y saca la bufanda, la observa por unos segundos. -¿Te gusta?

Raph M: Bueno… -la chica pone una cara triste. -¡Es el mejor regalo del mundo! –la abraza haciendo que se coloque nuevamente encima de él.

Claire: ¿En serio te gusta? –se ríe.

Raph M: Me encanta Claire, ¡muchas gracias! –la besa tiernamente.

Entonces, la tortuga se coloca al lado de la chica aunque la rodea con sus brazos. Mientras se estaban besando, Raph coloca su mano en el muslo de la chica y lo empieza a acariciar subiendo cada vez un poquito más. También, Claire, empieza a acariciar con su lengua los labios de la tortuga. Este empieza a abrir lentamente su boca para que la lengua de la chica y la suya se unan. Después de un rato. La tortuga rompe el beso y empieza a acariciar el cuello de la chica con sus labios. Se oye como esta empieza a soltar una risita. Vuelven a juntar sus labios y ahora la lengua de Raph se introduce en la boca de Claire. Esta nota como la mano de él empieza a quitarle la falda y empieza a ponerse algo nerviosa.

Raph M: Claire… -dice entre besos.

Claire: ¿Sí?

Raph M: Te quiero…

La chica se apartó un poco para mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Ella también le quería, ¡claro que le quería! Pero no le salían ahora las palabras… Y el mirarle a los ojos fue una mala idea, ya que le bloqueaban aún más. Simplemente sonrió y fue a besarle pero se desvió y acabó besándole el cuello con un toque sensual. Empezó a oír como la tortuga soltó un pequeño gemido.

Claire: No quiero que esto acabe nunca… -no pudo evitar hacer caer una lágrima de sus ojos.

Calló en el cuello de la tortuga. Este se sorprendió y le miró nuevamente a los ojos. Se veía el camino que había dejado la lágrima. Y, casi sin pensarlo, pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de la chica para quitarle esa lágrima.

Raph M: No se acabará nunca… -la besó por un segundo. –Nunca, nunca, nunca… -la volvió a besar con más pasión.

También, la mano que le había quitado la lágrima, volvió a su posición, quitándole la falda a la chica. Cuando esta ya estaba del todo fuera de su cuerpo le fue metiendo poco a poco la mano por dentro de su ropa interior. Pero la chica le detuvo. Puso su mano encima de la de la tortuga y se la subió hasta la cadera, para que quedara claro que no quería pasar de ahí. La tortuga aceptó el gesto, aunque de vez en cuando volvía a poner la mano en su pierna desnuda para acariciarla con ternura.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio…

April: ¿Donnie?

La tortuga al oír a la chica, dio un pequeño salto haciendo que se le cayeran las herramientas al suelo.

Donnie M: ¿A-April? ¿Q-qué tal os lo habéis pasado?

April: Muy bien, está bien salir con una amiga de vez en cuando… -se esconde la bolsa del regalo en su espalda.

Donnie M: ¿Qué escondes ahí? –se acerca a ella.

April: Ah… ¡Adivina! –le guiña el ojo.

Donnie M: Mm… -se cruza de brazos. -¿Es algo para mí? –la chica asiente y este sonríe. -¿En serio? ¡¿El qué?! –intenta coger la bolsa pero la chica le esquiva con facilidad.

April: ¡Tienes que adivinarlo!

Donnie M: Pues… -se toca la barbilla de forma pensativa. -¿Es algo tecnológico? –la chica niega rápidamente con la cabeza. -¿Es algo de ropa? –la chica asiente alegre. -¿Una camiseta?

La pelirroja suspira al ver que no lo iba a adivinar, así que saca de detrás de ella el regalo y se lo planta frente a la cara. La tortuga lo coge con extrañez y lo desenvuelve. Al sacar la bufanda, la mira detenidamente y sonríe.

Donnie M: ¡Es preciosa April! ¡Gracias! –la abraza con fuerza. -¡Es lo mejor que alguien haya hecho nunca por mí!

April: Bu-bueno… Es que trabajas mucho… -se pone algo roja. –Y nunca te lo había agradecido.

Donnie M: ¡Me encanta! En serio, ¡muchas gracias!

April: Me alegro que te guste… -le agarra más fuerte.

La pelirroja suspira. Ha llegado la hora. Recuerda la apuesta de su amiga y sonríe, es el momento justo para hacerlo. Se separa un poco de la tortuga, rompiendo el abrazo y le acaricia la mejilla con una sonrisa. Este no puede evitar ponerse algo rojo y esta suelta una pequeña risa.

Donnie M: April, ¿q-qué ha…? –la chica se le acerca cada vez más hacia él.

April: Necesito… -interrumpe. –Que sepas una cosa…

Están a punto de rozarse los labios. Por instinto, los dos cierran los ojos. April ya nota la respiración nerviosa del chico y sonríe. Están a milímetros de juntar sus labios...

Donnie P: ¡Donnie! –entra en el laboratorio. -¿Quieres que te ayude a algo?

En un segundo, los dos adolescentes se separan con algo de rojez es sus mejillas. Los dos se cabrean un poco al ver al pequeño, ¡quedaba tan poco…! Pero intentaron ignorar ese pensamiento.

Donnie M: Bueno… Eh… Yo… Es que… -miró a la pelirroja buscando una respuesta.

April: Em… Claro, vosotros trabajar… Yo me voy a… Terminar un trabajo que nos han mandado para el verano…

Antes de irse, la chica mira al adolescente. Pone cara de disculpas pero no se le ocurría otra contestación. El Donnie mayor solo pudo suspirar cuando la chica ya se había ido, ¡por muy poquito su sueño casi se hace realidad! Pero siempre hay una interrupción en los mejores momentos…

Donnie P: ¿Pasa algo, Donnie?

Donnie M: ¿Qué? –mira al pequeño después de salir de su trance. –No, no… ¡Sigamos! Ya me queda poco.

La pelirroja se fue hacia la sala dónde estaba la tele. Allí estaba el pequeño Leo mirando Héroes Espaciales tumbado en el suelo y el gran Mikey leyendo unos comics que seguramente fueran los de Raphael, y que, en cuanto vea a su hermano leyéndolos se llevaría una paliza. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y al recordar a la tortuga más ruda, miró hacia la puerta donde estaba su cuarto. Estaba cerrada. ¿Estarían allí Claire y Raph? Seguro que sí, ¿qué estarán haciendo ahora? Intentando cambiar de pensamiento se sentó en el sofá justo al lado de Mikey y cogió el portátil de su amiga, que había estado allí todo este tiempo.

El Leo adolescente se encontraba en el dojo. Estaba entrenando con sus katanas mientras Splinter meditaba debajo del gran árbol y, a penas, le prestaba atención a su hijo, aunque eso a Leo no le importaba.  
Al rato, aparecieron el pequeño Raph y el pequeño Mikey en la sala. Los dos estaban discutiendo, como siempre.

Raph P: ¡Que te he dicho que no!

Mikey P: ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Acéptalo!

Los gritos sacaron al maestro de su trance de paz y abrió los ojos para observarlos. Algo le hizo notar como un _déjà vu_ al ver a aquellos dos pequeños en esa situación y sonrió al instante.

Al igual, Leonardo los miraba también con una sonrisa, les recordaba en todo los sentidos a sus hermanos, cada gesto, cada palabra… Eran idénticos a cuando tenían diez años.

Raph P: ¡MIKEY COMO NO TE CALLES TE LA VAS A GANAR! –gritó amenazante.

Mikey P: ¡Acepta que te gusta Claire!

Ese grito hizo que Leo abriera sorprendido los ojos y soltara las katanas. Ninguno de la sala notó ese gesto ya que Splinter estaba concentrado en la discusión de los pequeños.

Raph P: ¡Te vas a enterar! –intenta atrapar a su hermano pero el de naranja se esconde rápidamente entre los brazos del Sensei.

Mikey P: ¡Papá dile que me deje en paz! ¡Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad!

Todos abrieron sorprendidos los ojos ante lo que había dicho el pequeño al maestro, aunque este no lo notó ya que estaba bien escondido entre los brazos de Splinter. La palabra "papá" hacía mucho que el Sensei no la oía, así que simplemente sonrió.

Splinter: Raphael, deja a tu hermano. ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?

El Leonardo adolescente veía sin creerlo la escena, era como volver al pasado, solo que ahora él podía verlo todo.

Raph P: ¡No para de decir que me gusta Claire! ¡Y no es verdad!

Splinter: Michelangelo, ¿por qué dices eso? –coloca al pequeño en su pierna.

Mikey P: ¡Porque es verdad! ¡No para de mirarla! Eso es que le gusta.

Raph P: ¡No la miro! –se pone algo rojo. -¡Solo es mi amiga!

Mikey P: ¡Pero quieres que sea tu novia! –el de rojo va a pegar al de naranja pero el maestro los separa.

Splinter: Niños, por favor, no discutáis más. Michelangelo, pídele disculpas a tu hermano, te está diciendo que no le gusta Claire y deberás creerle. Y Raphael, no puedes pegar a tu hermano cada vez que te haga una broma.

El de naranja se baja de la pierna de su padre y abraza a su hermano con ternura, como si no hubiera pasado nada. El de rojo no le quiere corresponder, pero agradece el abrazo de su pequeño hermano.

Mikey P: Lo siento Raph, -se separa. -¿me perdonas?

Raph P: Mm… -mira a un lado y luego a su hermano mientras sonríe. –Claro hermano. – el de naranja sonríe muy feliz y se gira hacia Splinter para abrazarlo.

Mikey P: Gracias pap… -de repente, se da cuenta de su error y se separa. –Quiero decir… Sensei.

Splinter: No importa Michelangelo, -sonríe. –no me molesta que me llaméis "papá".

Leo M: Hey chicos, -interrumpe. -¿os guastaría que peleáramos un poco?

El Sensei se queda sorprendido ante la propuesta de su hijo, mientras que los dos pequeños se miran entre ellos sonrientes.

Raph y Mikey P: ¡Claro!

Leo M: Bien. –sonríe. –Raph, coge los sais y Mikey, tú los nunchakus.

Así lo hacen las pequeñas tortugas. En seguida, vuelven al frente de Leo, ya con las armas y se ponen en posición de ataque, lo mejor que pueden.

Leo M: Wow, wow, wow, los dos a la vez no, ¡me ganaríais!

Raph P: ¡Venga Leo! Tú llevas muchos más años que nosotros entrenado.

Mikey P: ¡Sí! Ni si quiera los dos te ganaríamos, ¡uno solo contra ti no sería justo!

Leo M: Chicos, en una batalla hay que buscar la justicia victoria, no la justicia. –el maestro se sorprendió a oír eso. -¡Vamos! ¡Atacarme como podáis!

Los dos hermanos pequeños se miraron un poco desconfiados, pero en seguida se lanzaron a por el adolescente entre un fuerte grito de guerra. El Sensei veía con cierta ternura la escena, mientras sonreía. Parecía que Leo sí que era un buen hermano mayor, y un buen líder…

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Raph…

_"Lucho para no llorar… Lo dejo dentro… Me hago un lío al pensar… Lo que siento…"_

La chica, que en esos momentos seguía besando a Raph, se levantó de golpe dejando a la tortuga confusa. Estaba empezaba a buscar algo entre las bolsas.

Raph M: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y esa música?

Claire: Es mi móvil. –lo saca de entre las bolsas y descuelga. -¡Mamá!

Madre de Claire: ¡Claire! ¿Dónde estás? He leído tu nota.

Claire: Ya sabes mamá, en casa de una amiga… No la conoces porque nos conocimos hace poco, pero tranquila, estoy bien.

Madre de Claire: ¡¿Y cuánto vas a estar allí?!

Claire: Mamá… Estoy aquí para dejarte tu espacio. –mira a la tortuga que ha soltado una risa y esta simplemente voltea los ojos. -¿Qué tal en casa de la tía?

Madre de Claire: Muy bien, ya sabes cómo es tu tía… Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Estás bien?

Claire: Sí mama… Tranquila, estoy muy bien, pero me voy que mi amiga y yo estábamos jugando.

Madre de Claire: Vale Claire… ¡Pásatelo bien! ¡Y vuelve pronto!

Claire: Sí mamá, yo te llamaré. –cuelga y se gira hacia la tortuga que tiene una sonrisa muy tonta. -¿Y a ti que te pasa? –pone los brazos en jarras.

Raph M: Nada, nada… Solo que me gusta eso de "que mi amiga y yo estábamos jugando", -hace comillas con sus dedos. -¿ahora soy una amiga?

Claire: -alza una ceja. -¿Y quién dice que estaba hablando de ti?

Raph M: -mira a todos los lados. –No veo que haya mucha gente por aquí. Y tampoco creo que con mucha gente pases el tiempo así. –señala su ropa, ya que solo lleva la ropa interior y su camiseta ajustada de tirantes.

Claire: Ja, ja… ¡Muy gracioso! –suelta irónicamente. -¡Ahora verás! –se tira encima de él haciendo que los dos rían.

Intenta agarrarlo pero él la esquiva y la bloquea contra la cama, con delicadeza, se sienta encima de ella dejando su cuerpo entre sus dos piernas y empieza a hacerle cosquillas. Ella se intenta escapar, pero es imposible, y de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas de la risa.

Claire: ¡Para Raph! –dice entre risas.

Raph M: ¡Así aprenderás quien manda! –se ríe también.

Claire: ¡Raph en serio! –no puede evitar reírse. -¡Para por favor!

La tortuga cede y se quita de encima de la chica, tumbándose a su lado, algo cansado por el esfuerzo a cogerla. La chica se incorpora un poco para mirarle a la cara.

Claire: ¿Te he dicho lo que te odio? –sonríe.

Raph M: ¿Te he dicho lo que te quiero? –sonríe también y se acerca a la chica para besarla.

La morena corresponde al beso y se coloca nuevamente encima de la tortuga, besándole con pasión.

Raph M: Oye Claire. –se separa de ella.

Claire: ¿Sí? –sonríe aún encantada por el beso.

Raph M: ¿Y esa canción que sonaba en tu móvil?

Claire: Ah nada… Solo la puse porque me gustaba.

Raph M: ¡Cántamela! –se incorpora en la cama y la chica le imita.

Claire: ¿Qué? ¡Ni de broma!

Raph M: Vamos… Me encanta oírte cantar, ¡cántala por favor!

La adolescente suspira y mira hacia un punto perdido. Después vuelve a mirar la cara de súplica de la tortuga y vuelve a suspirar.

Claire: Está bien, ¡pero no te rías!

Raph M: ¿Qué no me ría? ¡Tú me has oído cantar a mí y no te has reído! ¿Crees que me voy a reír yo contigo?

Claire: Solo aviso… -coge aire para empezar a cantar y cierra los ojos.

_Lucho para no llorar,  
lo dejo dentro.  
Me hago un lío al pensar  
lo que siento._

_Yo sé que tiene que salir,  
puedo hacerlo.  
No es momento ahora de huir…_

Abre un momento los ojos y ve la sonrisa que tiene la tortuga al escucharla, entonces ella sonríe igual e inspira para la continuación, que empieza con más emoción.

_Yo quiero llorar y no parar.  
Al fin lo he comprendido,  
hoy debe salir fuera de mí.  
Esto es un sin sentido._

_Ahora, ahora yo sé  
que puedo hacerlo.  
Ahora, ahora yo sé  
que puedo hacerlo._

Se levanta de la cama, dispuesta a bailar. Mueve las caderas sensualmente y la tortuga no puede evitar un sonrojo. El pelo de la chica se ondea suavemente por el movimiento y sonríe pícaramente mirando a Raph.

_Haz el mundo tu pista de baile.  
Inténtalo, inténtalo.  
Tienes que empujar,  
ahora no pares.  
Inténtalo, inténtalo._

_Tú y yo podemos,  
hacer temblar el suelo.  
Haz el mundo tu pista de baile.  
Inténtalo, inténtalo._

La tortuga está bastante roja por la letra de la canción. La chica lo nota, y para jugar con él se acerca de una manera sensual a la cama, mientras baila y baja un poco la voz.

_No quiero perder  
ni un día más,  
el escenario espera._

_Yo me subiré, y sin dudar  
Lo daré todo fuera…_

_Ahora, ahora  
yo sé que puedo hacerlo.  
Ahora, ahora,  
yo sé que puedo hacerlo._

_Haz el mundo tu pista de baile.  
Inténtalo, inténtalo.  
Tienes que empujar ahora no pares.  
Inténtalo, inténtalo._

_Tú y yo podemos,  
hacer temblar el suelo.  
Haz el mundo tu pista de baile.  
Inténtalo, inténtalo._

Acaba la canción muy cerca de los labios de Raphael. La morena nota la respiración agitada de la tortuga y sonríe pícaramente. En un momento sus labios se unen, pero al igual que se juntan, se separan rápidamente.

Claire: ¿Te ha gustado?

Raph M: Veamos… -la vuelve a besar y al momento se separa. -¿Qué crees que significa eso? –la chica sonríe y pone la mano detrás de la cabeza de la tortuga para volverlo a besar.

Entre esas muestras de cariño, un bajón le viene a Claire. Recuerda que esta tarde ha quedado con el tonto de Javier. No sabe si comentárselo a la tortuga o dejarlo pasar. Pero la culpa la inunda y no puede mantenerse con la boca cerrada.

Claire: Raph… -se intenta separar pero la tortuga no la deja.

Raph M: Dime… -dice entre besos.

Claire: Es que… -se aparta del todo. –Yo… -mira para otro lado intentando no parecer triste.

Raph M: ¿Claire? ¿Qué pasa? –se empieza a preocupar.

Claire: Pues… Yo… No quería… Pero April… -no le salían las palabras.

Raph M: Tranquila… -la agarra la barbilla obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. –Cuéntame.

Claire: Esta tarde… He quedado con Javier.

El corazón de la tortuga se paró por un segundo. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Su novia iba a quedar con ese horrible chico? ¿Acaso no sabe que la acosó? ¿Acaso no sabe que le disparó? Cierto, se le había olvidado contárselo. Da igual, aún así, ¿por qué iban a quedar? ¿Ya se estaba cansando de que él fuera su novio y no llevaban ni un día? Raph sentía un conjunto de emociones en su interior, y ninguna era buena.

Raph M: ¿Por qué? –preguntando intentando parecer tranquilo.

Claire: Digamos que… Se lo debo… Además, April insistió mucho…

Raph M: ¿Qué vais a hacer?

Claire: Nada, iremos los tres al cine, nada más.

Raph M: ¿So-solo al cine?

Claire: Sí Raph, de verdad… Sé que no es buena idea… Pero no le quiero hacer ese feo y…

Raph M: Da igual. –interrumpe llevándose una mirada extraña de la chica. –Te quiero solo para mí pero… -la chica ríe un poco. –Tendré que aguantarme. –él también ríe.

Claire: ¿No te enfadas?

Raph M: ¿Enfadarme? ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué no nos hablemos? ¡No! Prefiero disfrutar estos momentos contigo.

La chica sonrió muy tiernamente ante esas palabras y abrazó muy fuerte a la tortuga. Al momento acabaron nuevamente tumbados encima uno de otro, besándose.

Pasaron un par de horas y llegó la hora de comer. Un grito de Mikey inundó la guarida llamándolos a todos para comer, pero Raph y Claire no aparecían por ningún lado. Cuando todos estaban en la cocina se miraron por un segundo, estaban seguros de donde estaban los dos. Como unos niños pequeños, fueron al cuarto de Raph, no sin antes coger una cámara. Al entrar, lo que se esperaban, los dos tortolitos se habían quedado dormidos, abrazados de una forma muy cómica.

Leo M: Rápido Mikey, -dice bajito. –trae la cámara.

En un segundo se oye un "click" afirmando el haber hecho la foto y despertando a la bonita pareja. Claire bosteza y se frota los ojos, mientras que Raph observa a todos los que los están mirando con un fuerte cabreo.

Raph M: ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO?!

Leo M: Nada hermano, solo esto. –enseña la cámara.

Raph M: ¡TRAE ESO AHORA MISMO! –y los dos hermanos empiezan a correr, como en los viejos tiempos.

Sobre las 16:30 era el momento de volver a trabajar. Donnie se levantó de su cama, después de una larga siesta y se dirigió a su laboratorio, de manera muy soñolienta. Por el camino, se chocó con April.

April: ¿Vas al laboratorio?

Donnie M: Oh… -bosteza. –Sí, ¿quieres ayudarme?

April: ¡Claro! –agarra a la tortuga por el brazo y lo lleva rápidamente.

Allí, la pelirroja revela un extraño interés por saber lo que Donnie hace. No se aparta de su lado y le intenta ayudar en todo. La tortuga lo agradece, aunque le resulta algo extraño… Después de lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

Donnie M: Pásame el destornillador.

April: Aquí tienes. –se lo pone en la mano.

Donnie M: Tiene buena pinta, me queda ajustar unos cables y estará terminado.

¿Quedaba poco para terminar? ¡Genial! ¡Era el momento! La pelirroja estaba decidida.

April: Oye Donnie.

La tortuga la miro y esta, como si nada, juntó los labios con los suyos. En realidad, Donnie no asumió ese hecho hasta pasado unos segundos, donde le correspondió con ternura. Al separarse los dos tenían una alegre sonrisa.

April: Donnie, sé lo que sientes… Y quiero decirte que yo siento lo mismo… Puede que yo no lo haya demostrado tanto como tú pero… -la tortuga la calla con otro beso y al separarse la vuelve a sonreír.

Donnie M: No importa April, con saber esto, me basta. Solo quiero saber sí, ¿querrías intentar algo conmigo?

April: Claro Donnie, ¡claro! –le abraza por el cuello y lo vuelve a besar.

Después de un rato, April sale del laboratorio con una simpática sonrisa y Claire, que estaba en el salón, la ve extrañada.

Claire: ¿Qué te ha pasado? –alza una ceja.

April: Donnie…

Claire: No me digas que… ¡Se lo has dicho! –la pelirroja asiente aún sonriendo y la morena la abraza. -¡Estoy orgullosa de ti!

April: Lo que me lleva a otra cosa… -la chica la mira extrañada. –Esta tarde vas a tener que ir sola con Javier, es que Donnie y yo vamos a terminar la máquina juntos.

Claire: ¿QUÉ? ¿¡Quieres que vaya con ese sola al cine?! ¿¡Sabes lo que me hará Raph si se entera?! ¡Ni de broma voy!

April: ¡Venga Claire! Nos salvó la vida, se lo debes… ¡Será solo una película!

Claire: -suspira. –Está bien… Pero no me parece bien, ¡me debes una!

April: -la abraza. -¡Te debo más de una!

Llegaron las 18:00. Claire se puso la misma ropa que esa mañana, y estaba a punto de salir de la guarida…

Raph M: ¿Y April?

Claire: Al final… Resulta que voy yo sola, -sonríe. –parece que Donnie y April… Necesitan un rato a solas.

Raph M: ¡¿QUÉ VAS TU SOLA?!

Claire: ¡Si tú no quieres no voy! A mí tampoco me apetece… Pero es que April…

Raph M: -suspira. –Da igual, ve, no importa.

Claire: ¿Raph…?

Raph M: De verdad, -pone una sonrisa falsa. –no quiero quitarte una tarde de cine, conmigo nunca podrás ir así que… Ve con él.

Claire: ¡Gracias Raph! ¡Gracias por ser tan comprensivo! –lo besa y se va corriendo de la guarida.

Está claro. Raphael no puede controlar sus celos, así que decide seguirlos para asegurarse de que en esa "cita" no pasa nada en especial.

Sale a la superficie y sigue a su novia por los tejados. Ve que se para justo en la entrada de una especie de parking. Parece un cine al aire libre. ¡Genial! Así podrá ver todo lo que sucede. Mira a su chica y a ese… Javier. Suelta un pequeño gruñido cuando Javier besa en cada mejilla a Claire. Los dos buscan asiento y el cine empieza. Parece una película… ¿Romántica? ¡Genial! Las que más odia Raphael, ahora solo falta que se quede dormido…

La peli empieza y todas las luces de la zona se apagan, aunque haya algo de sol, se está bastante oscuro. Pasan las horas y no pasa nada en especial. La película continúa y Javier no ha intentado nada raro. Claire parece aburrirse, ya que los párpados se le cierran poco a poco pero un ruido desde su móvil la despierta. Un mensaje de April.

_"La máquina está lista, los pequeños ya pueden volver a casa!  
Qe tal todo? Yo con Donnie genial :)  
Vuelve pronto, todavía no les hemos dicho nada a los chicos.  
Bss, April."_

Claire sonríe, ¡puede irse a casa! Entonces mira a Javier y habla bajito para no hacer ruido en el cine.

Claire: Me tengo que ir… Mi madre necesite que le ayude con unas cosas.

Javier: Está bien, salgamos de aquí.

Los dos se levantan y se van a fuera, donde puedan hablar tranquilamente. A una manzana de allí, mientras Raph los sigue por los edificios, Claire decide separarse de Javier.

Claire: Bueno hasta aquí podré ir yo sola.

Javier: La verdad Claire… -la agarra fuertemente de la muñeca. –Pensé que te podrías venir conmigo.

Claire: Javier, ¿qué haces? ¡Me haces daño! –se intenta soltarse pero es imposible.

Javier: ¡Chicos! –grita a los edificios. -¡Salid de ahí! ¡La tenemos!

Raphael, mira desde el tejado de un edificio y ve aparecer a bastantes soldados del Clan del Pie, junto a Karai. No duda ni un segundo, y salta desde su escondite, quedando justo delante de sus enemigos, y de Claire.

Raph M: ¡Basta ya Javier! ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ! –saca sus sais.

Javier: Oh, mirad a quien tenemos aquí… Si es la tortuguita enamorada de mi chica. ¿Qué se siente al ver a la chica que amas besando a otro?

Raph M: ¿De qué estás…? –no puede continuar ya que ve como Javier empuja a Claire hacia él y la besa, pero ella en seguida lo empuja.

Claire: ¡Eres un imbécil Javier! –le da una ágil patada haciendo que la soltara y se va a esconderse detrás de Raph.

Javier: Mm… -se saborea los labios. –Que bien me ha sabido, ¿cómo lo ves Raphael?

La tortuga tiene dos llamas ardientes en sus ojos y no duda ni un segundo en saltar hacia Javier. Acaba bloqueándolo debajo de él y le empieza a dar puñetazos haciendo que empezara a brotar sangre de su boca. La morena ve aterrorizada la escena. En un segundo, los soldados intentan apartar al rudo de encima del chico, aunque es bastante difícil ya que tiene mucha fuerza.

Claire: ¡Basta Raph! ¡Por favor! ¡BASTA! –unas lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos mientras grita.

La tortuga de rojo mira a la chica y siente algo punzante en su interior. Mira al chaval que está debajo de él. Tiene el labio abierto por una herida, de su boca sale mucha sangre y uno de sus ojos está muy morado. Entonces comprende a que se refiere la chica y se aleja de allí volviendo hacia la morena, y la abraza entre sus brazos.

Raph M: Tranquila Claire… Todo va a salir bien…

Karai: Muy hábil Raphael, eso de herir a un chico indefenso. –suelta con veneno.

Raph M: ¡Cállate!

Karai: Es una pena que tú también estés indefenso, ya que nos llevaremos a tu amiga, y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

Era cierto, sin la ayuda de sus hermanos, Raphael estaba indefenso. Pero lo que él no sabía es que, mientras él miraba a Karai algo asustado, Claire le había enviado un mensaje a April explicándole la situación.

X: ¡NO ESTÉS TAN SEGURA KARAI! –la nombrada miró hacia donde venía la voz.

Los hermanos de Raph aparecieron de entre los edificios.

Leo M: ¡No te saldrás con la tuya esta vez! –saca sus katanas.

Karai: _Leo… _-susurra. –Chicos, ¡retirada!

Los ninjas no entienden muy bien por qué hace eso la jefa de la operación, pero obedecen y desaparecen de entre los edificios. La última en irse es Karai, como siempre, y mira a Leo por unos segundos.

Leo M: ¿A qué viene eso? ¡¿Por qué te vas sin pelear?!

Karai: Lo acabarás entendiendo, con el tiempo… -pone un brazo de Javier sobre sus hombros y le ayuda a irse corriendo junto a ella.

Raph M: ¡ESPERA! ¿QUÉ PASA? ¿QUIÉN ES LA INDEFENSA AHORA? –grita intentando que Karai le oiga.

Los demás, menos Leo que sigue observando el camino por donde se ha ido la kunoichi, se juntan para comprobar la situación.

Mikey M: ¿Estás bien, Claire?

Claire: Sí Mikey, gracias. –se seca las últimas lágrimas que quedan.

Donnie M: Vámonos a casa, ya hemos tenido suficientes problemas por hoy.

* * *

**Bien, como a muchos le gustaban la pareja de Donnie y April, al final los he juntado en este capítulo...**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gustó? Review. ¿No os gustó? Reviews.**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :)**


	25. Chapter 25: El gran invento

**HOOOOLAAA AMIGOS :D**

**Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que decir... Solo que, como os habréis fijado, cambié la foto de la historia. No sé, me parece más indicada esta pero, si a vosotros os gusta la otra, la cambiaré, ¡no problemo!**

**En fin, ¡gracias por los reviews a todos!**

* * *

Chapter 25: El gran invento.

Al llegar, Donnie le contó a April todo lo que había pasado. Las Pequeñas Tortugas también se enteraron, debido a que todos estaban algo raros tuvieron que preguntar el por qué. También se lo contaron a Splinter y este tuvo que tomar la medida de que Claire no podría salir sola de la guarida. Esta no protestó como April, debido a que sabía que era lo mejor.

Aunque todos estaban tristes, Donnie decidió dar la sorpresa de que la máquina estaba terminada y que podrían sacar de la mente de Splinter, al otro joven Splinter. Sacó de su laboratorio una especie de puerta conectada a un casco con muchos botones y cables. Todos, en el salón, observaban perplejos el invento.

Donnie M: Bien chicos, el Sensei se tendrá que poner el casco y dormir, y uno de nosotros tendrá que entrar por la puerta para buscar al joven Splinter.

Leo M: ¿Cómo que solo uno de nosotros?

Donnie M: La puerta no es muy potente, no aguantará meter a más de uno en la mente del Sensei, podría suceder algo terrible si vamos varios.

Leo M: ¿Y quién irá?

Mikey M: ¡Me ofrezco voluntario!

Raph M: Ni de broma, ya te pierdes suficiente en tu mente como para tener que meterte en otra.

Leo M: Está bien, iré yo. –todos le miraron. –Buscaré a su padre y lo traeré aquí.

Claire: No. –todos se llevaron sus miradas a la chica. –Tengo que hacerlo yo. Yo traje a las tortugas aquí y yo las sacaré.

Raph M: ¡Ah no! Puede ser muy peligroso.

Claire: Déjame Raphael, -el tono extrañó a la tortuga. –puedo hacerlo.

Todos miraron a Splinter para que les diera un consejo o algo por el estilo. Este, se tocó la barba reflexionando una solución.

Splinter: Claire tiene razón. –todos abrieron los ojos de par en par. –Es su responsabilidad sacar a las tortugas de aquí.

Leo M: ¡Pero Sensei…!

Splinter: Ya he tomado la decisión. –interrumpió. –Irá Claire.

Raph M: ¡No puede hacer eso!

Splinter: ¡Raphael! –la tortuga baja la cabeza indignado.

Donnie M: Bien Sensei… -se acerca a su padre. –Tome estas pastillas, le darán un sueño inmediato.

El maestro hace caso a su hijo y se las toma. Al momento, sus párpados empiezan a cerrarse y cae lentamente hasta quedar profundamente dormido en el suelo. Donnie le coloca el casco y observa a Claire. Todos le imitan.

Donnie M: Tienes muy poco tiempo antes de que la puerta se cierre… Aproximadamente unos treinta minutos. Tienes que darte prisa, si no te quedarás allí encerrada.

Raph M: ¡Eso no lo habías dicho!

Claire: Raph, ¡vale ya! –la chica se comporta de una manera extraña con él. –Lo voy a hacer y punto. –se coloca en frente de la puerta y la abre. –Desearme buena suerte… -se mete en la puerta y la cierra.

Al momento de cerrarla, Leo corre hacia esta y se queda inmóvil en frente. Siente un mal presentimiento… No quiere perder a Claire, y menos ahora, sabiendo que siente hacia ella... Un gran lazo de amistad. Si la morena se queda atrapada allí, también se quedará atrapada una parte de él. Es como… La hermana que nunca tuvo. Ni siquiera ha llegado a sentir eso por April.

Raphael, al igual que su hermano, se queda inmóvil mirando la puerta. Como pierda a su chica… Su mundo se destrozaría por completo, y nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Es la primera vez que ama tanto a alguien y no quiere dejarla ir.

Los demás de la sala se quedan un rato mirando la puerta, pero April llama a Donnie y los dos se van a laboratorio.

April: ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?

Donnie M: April… -le agarra la mejilla. –No lo creo, lo sé.

April: ¿Y lo nuestro? –la tortuga no entiende a que se refiere. -¿Crees que lo nuestro saldrá bien?

Donnie M: -la acerca hacia él y la besa. –Creo que saldrá genial.

Allí se quedan los dos. Donnie agarra a April de la cintura y la sienta en una mesa mientras se pone entre sus piernas y la besa con pasión. La pelirroja rodea con sus brazos su cuello y lo acerca más a ella. Se nota que los dos están algo nerviosos ya que ninguno había hecho eso antes. Algo inseguro, Donnie empezó a meter su lengua en la boca de April y esta aceptó el gesto con gusto. Allí se quedaron los dos solos durante un largo rato.

_"Este sitio es el mismo que el otro… Solo que aquí no se oye absolutamente nada. Ni pájaros, ni el viento… Nada. Claire camina hacia el lago y, debajo del árbol ahí está, Splinter de hace diez años, tan sereno como siempre. Parecía estar meditando. La chica empieza a correr para llegar lo más pronto a él._

_Claire: ¡Maestro Splinter! ¡Maestro Splinter!_

_El Sensei sale de su trance y observa a la chica que viene corriendo. Se levanta sin hacer un mínimo gesto, aunque sea la única persona que ha visto en años. Claire llega a él muy cansada y respirando costosamente._

_Claire: ¡Maestro Splinter tiene que venir conmigo! –lo agarra del brazo. -¡Sus hijos le esperan!_

_Splinter: ¿M-mis hijos? –casi no podía creerlo. –Llevo cinco años sin verlos._

_Claire: Lo sé Sensei, por eso tiene que seguirme. –intenta empujarlo hacia ella pero este se opone._

_Splinter: Un momento, ¿quién se supone que eres? _

_Claire: No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Se lo contaré todo cuando salgamos de este lugar. Me da muchos escalofríos._

_Splinter: No me moveré de aquí hasta que no me digas quien eres. Ya he sufrido bastante en mi pasado con recuerdos e imaginaciones que creía reales. _

_Claire: Pero Sensei… -observó la cara seria del maestro y suspiró. –Está bien, se lo explicaré todo, ¡pero será rápido! –el Sensei asintió. –Verá, lo que ocurrió…"_

Los dos hermanos, el de azul y rojo, no se separaban de la puerta. Quedaban unos quince minutos para que esta se cerrara, había tiempo de sobra pero estaban deseando ver como Claire aparecía por ella. En ese momento los dos tenían los mismos sentimientos. No dejaban de pensar en el que caso de que la morena no apareciera pasada la media hora.

Leonardo era el que más cerca estaba de la puerta, sentado justo frente a ella sin apenas pestañear. Por el contrario, Raphael se encontraba detrás de él, de pie y observando esta, al igual, sin pestañear.

Este último notó que sus manos le dolían. Al mirárselas no puedo evitar poner un gesto de dolor. Las tenía con heridas. Le vino el recuerdo de cómo había pegado a Javier y la cara de cómo su querida chica le miraba aterrorizada. Ahora nunca podrá olvidar ese gesto de temor en sus ojos y el horrible pinchazo que sintió él al verla. Se agarró la cabeza fuertemente y volvió a mirar a la puerta, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

Las Pequeñas Tortugas no se alejaban mucho de la puerta, las cuatro, junto al Mikey adolescente, se encontraban en frente del televisor intentando no perder los nervios al esperar que su padre apareciera por el invento de Donnie.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio…

April: Donnie…

Los dos adolescentes habían cambiado de sitio. Ahora se encontraban en una hamaca que tenía ahí Donnie para casos de emergencia. April se encontraba encima de este sin camiseta, dejando ver su sujetador de encaje negro. Los dos seguían unidos por un apasionante beso.

Donnie M: ¿Sí, April? –preguntó sin contar el beso.

April: Tengo miedo… -se separó de él mirándole a los ojos. –De Claire…

Donnie M: Estará bien April, sabes cómo es ella y sabes que puede cuidarse sola.

April: Pero, ¿y si se queda ahí para siempre?

Donnie M: Eso no sucederá. –la agarra por las mejillas obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. –Te lo prometo.

La pelirroja volvió a unir sus labios a los de la tortuga. Después, bajó a su cuello, empezando a besarlo con ternura y haciendo que Donnie soltara algún gemido. La chica sonrió al oírlo y dado por entendido de que lo estaba haciendo bien. El de morado, sin poder evitarlo, le quitó la coleta a April dejando que su pelo cayera de una forma sensual por su cuello, y haciéndole cosquillas.

Donnie M: Te quiero April…

April: Y yo… Donnie…

Solo quedaban diez minutos para que la puerta se cerrara.

Raph M: ¡¿Cuándo se supone que va a salir?!

Leo M: Ten paciencia Raph… Confía en ella… Lo conseguirá…

El líder no quería parecer preocupado, por mucho que lo estaba. No para de imaginarse cómo sería que la chica no volviera a tiempo. Solo podía estar callado esperando a que ese pensamiento jamás se cumpliera.

Raph M: Quedan solo siete minutos… No puede…

Leo M: ¡Raph! –interrumpió. –Lo va a conseguir. –su hermano no dijo más ante esas palabras.

_"Claire: ¿Me cree ahora?_

_Splinter: Es difícil de creer. -se atusó la barba. _

_Claire: Por favor, Sensei. –le miró a los ojos muy decidida. –Necesito que confíe en mí._

_La rata vio algo en esos ojos, no sabía expresar muy bien lo que era, pero sí que lo convencieron para hacer lo que la chica le pedía.  
Empezaron a camina muy deprisa, era como si la puerta se hubiera alejado más. Splinter no podía correr mucho, debido a que ya no era tan joven. Por eso estaban apurados."_

Raph M: Un minuto…

_"Claire: Un minuto… -miró a su reloj mientras ayudaba al Sensei a caminar más deprisa._

_Ya veían la puerta a lo lejos y la morena se sentía más aliviada. Unos metros más y ya la podrían tocar."_

Las Pequeñas Tortugas habían oído al de rojo y, al igual que todos en la sala, estaban mirando la puerta sin crédito en sus ojos. No quedaba nada. Unos segundos y esa puerta se cerraría por completo.

Leo M: Vamos Claire… Yo sé que lo vas a conseguir…

Un fuerte sentimiento de angustia volaba por toda la guarida.

Mikey M: ¡Todos te apoyamos Claire! –gritó.

Raph M: _Tienes que conseguirlo…_ -susurró. –Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

* * *

**¡HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO!  
¿Qué pasará con Claire y Splinter? ¿Conseguirán atravesar la puerta? ¿Volverán a su hogar las Pequeñas Tortugas? ¿Que pasará entre April y Donnie? **

**Todas estas preguntas y muchas más, se sabrán en el siguiente episodio. **

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


	26. Chapter 26: No es el momento

**Hoooola amigos :D**

**Bien, bien, bien, esta historia marcha y marcha... Solo quiero daros las gracias por reviews y bueno... ¡Ya os sabéis el resto!**

**Es fic es algo corto, pero es que estoy muy LENTA DE INSPIRACIÓN, no sé que me pasa. Aaaaaaantes de que se me olvide, voy a hacer un especial de Halloween (IDEA DE Feels The Music , ASI QUE MUUUUCHAS GRACIAAAAS A TI) e informaros para ver si os apetecería leerlo xD.**

**Bueno, eeeeeeeen fin, aquí la continuación.**

* * *

Chapter 26: No es el momento.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Splinter y a Claire. Todos en la sala soltaron un fuerte suspiro de alivio y Leo abrazó sin pensar a Claire. Esta no le dio tiempo a contestar por la sorpresa que se había llevado.

Leo M: ¡Estás bien! ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías!

De repente, el líder se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él y soltó a la chica haciendo que esta sonriera. Después, Raph la abrazó con algo de celos a lo que su hermano había hecho. Esta correspondió con algo de duda, aunque estaba alegre de haber podido volver a tiempo.

El joven Splinter miró a sus hijos y sintió una fuerte nostalgia. Estaban tan… Mayores. En dos segundos, los tuvo encima colmándolo de abrazos. A todos excepto a Leonardo, que se había quedado congelado observando la escena. El maestro miró a su hijo mayor y sonrió. Después elevó sus brazos pidiendo un abrazo. El pequeño de azul, casi sin pensar, se echó encima de su padre y empezó a llorar sin poder parar.

Leo P: Padre… Lo he echado mucho de menos… -escondió su cara en los brazos de su padre.

Splinter: Tranquilo Leonardo… Ya estoy aquí… Lo has hecho muy bien…

Las otras tres Pequeñas Tortugas volvieron a abrazar al maestro.

Al rato, entraron en la sala April y Donnie. La pelirroja llevaba en pelo suelto. Los dos actuaban de una manera extraña. Sus hermanos miraron a Donnie con una sonrisa pícara y este se sonrojó mucho. Claire hizo igual con April.

Claire: ¡Chicos! Ya podréis volver a casa. –dijo aún abrazando a Raph.

Donnie M: He programado la puerta para que los lleve a casa sin tener que ponerte el casco, Claire.

Claire: ¡Impresionante! –el de morado sonrió. –Entonces… Supongo que esto es un, ¿adiós?

Las Pequeñas Tortugas observaron a los adolescentes con cara de apenados. En un segundo, los cuatro se lanzaron encima de Claire haciendo que esta cayera al suelo y empezaron a abrazarla muy fuerte.

Mikey P: ¡Te vamos a echar mucho de menos!

Claire: Y yo a vosotros Mikey.

Estas se soltaron de la morena y fueron a despedirse de los demás, menos Leo que siguió con ella. Esta se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura y lo abrazó muy fuerte haciendo que este le correspondiera.

Claire: Lo conseguiste Leo.

Leo P: No lo hubiera hecho sin ti. –se separaron y se sonrieron. –Te echaré de menos, Claire.

Claire: Yo mucho más, Leo. –le besó la mejilla.

Este se fue a despedirse del Leo mayor. Mientras, Raph, Mikey y el pequeño Mikey se estaban despidiendo.

Mikey M: ¡Te echaré de menos pequeño yo! –lo abraza. –Prométeme que jugarás con tus hermanos al escondite y te acordarás de mí.

Mikey P: ¡Lo prometo Mikey! –puso una tierna sonrisa.

Los dos se separaron y llegó el turno de Raphael.

Raph M: Mocoso…

Mikey P: ¿Sí, Raph? –el mayor se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

Raph M: Pórtate bien con tus hermanos…

Mikey P: ¡Lo haré! –los dos se quedaron callados. Raph quería darle un abrazo pero el pequeño se adelantó y lo agarró fuertemente. –Te echaré mucho de menos, Raph…

Raph M: Y yo Mikey… -intentó hacer que no se le cayera alguna lágrima. –Acuérdate de mí cuando cures a alguno de tus hermanos, ¿eh?

Mikey P: ¡Lo prometo!

Mientras tanto, Donnie y April se despedían del pequeño Donnie.

Donnie M: Espero que sigas inventando igual que hasta ahora Donnie. Y recuerda, aunque tus hermanos se metan con tus inventos, ¡tú no te rindas!

Donnie P: ¡De acuerdo Donnie! –sonrió dejando ver su hueco en los dientes.

April: Y Donnie… -se arrodilló a su altura y lo abrazó. –Que sepas que te echaré muchísimo de menos.

Donnie P: ¡Yo también April! –bajó la voz. –_Y suerte con Donnie…_ -la chica se puso algo roja.

Mientras tanto, Leo se despedía de Leo.

Leo P: ¡Seguiré practicando con las katanas! Y llegaré a ser tan buen líder como tú. –el adolescente sonrió y lo abrazó.

Leo M: Llegarás a ser mejor líder que yo, seguro.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño Raph se despedía de Claire.

Claire: Raph… -lo abraza. –Sigue siendo como eres… No cambies nunca.

Raph P: Tranquila Claire, -la sonríe. –jamás cambiaré. Y jamás te olvidaré…

Claire: Yo tampoco Raph… -lo abraza más fuerte. –Yo tampoco.

El pequeño de rojo se va a despedir, por último, del Raph mayor.

Raph M: ¿Sabes? Deberías ir a un médico, tu cara no es normal. –este rio y el pequeño le dio un golpe amistoso. –Ahora en serio Raph… -se arrodilla a su altura. –Cuídate amigo, y protege mucho a Mikey, y a tus hermanos.

Raph P: Lo haré Raph, ¡y tú cuida a Claire!

Raph M: ¡Lo haré! –se ríe. –Ahora vete, no te vayas a poner sentimental.

Todos ya se han despedido, pero justo se despierta el Splinter más mayor y observa la escena. Las Pequeñas Tortugas no tardan ni un segundo en abrazarle a él también.

Leo P: ¡Le echaremos de menos Maestro Splinter!

Splinter: Y yo a vosotros, pequeños… Ahora iros, vuestro padre os espera.

Se quitan de encima de él y se van junto a su padre. Donnie programa unas cosas en la puerta y se aleja para ver la escena. Se pone junto a April y la abraza, ya que esta estaba empezando a llorar. Claire también soltaba alguna lágrima e intentó esconder su cara en el pecho de Raph. Mikey, al igual que las dos chicas, no podía evitar el llanto.

Las Pequeñas Tortugas y su padre abrieron la puerta y, en unos segundos, aparecieron de la guarida… De ese mundo…

Mikey: No puedo creer que se hayan ido…

Donnie: Tranquilo Mikey, ahora están mejor.

La tortuga de naranja solo miró al suelo con mucha tristeza.

Aunque Mikey era el que más lo expresaba, los demás adolescentes también estaban tristes. No solo se habían ido los pequeños, con ellos se habían llevado una parte de la guarida dejándola ahora algo triste.

Splinter: Hijos míos, se que los echaréis de menos… Pero debéis pensar que ahora están mejor en su mundo.

Mikey: Sí Sensei, pero va a ser difícil olvidarles…

Splinter: No lo haréis Michelangelo, siempre guardarán en vuestros corazones. Ahora, id a dormir, es demasiado tarde.

Leo: Tiene razón Sensei… Debemos irnos a dormir.

Cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones. Claire con Raph y April con Donnie.

En la habitación de Raph…

La morena se empezó a poner su pijama sin importarle que la tortuga la viera en ropa interior. Ahora este consistía en un pantalón corto gris, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, con dibujos de viñetas de un cómic; y una camiseta de tirantes roja y ajustada.

El de la banda roja se fue a acostar en el suelo pero Claire se lo impidió.

Claire: En tu cama hay sitio de sobra. –puso una pícara sonrisa. –Para los dos.

Raphael observó a la chica de arriba abajo y se puso algo rojo, aunque no estaba nervioso como antes. Ya había visto como era ella y le había gustado. Los dos se acomodaron en la cama y Claire agarró la mano de la tortuga. Este no pudo soltar un pequeño grito de dolor. La chica observó sus manos, estaban llenas de heridas.

Claire: ¿Ra-Raph?

Raph: No es nada. –intenta ocultar sus manos. –Solo unas pequeñas heridas.

Claire: ¡Déjame ver! –las coge entre sus manos. –Madre mía, ¡tengo que curarte esto!

Raph: En serio Claire, no es nada.

La chica no le hace caso y se levanta de la cama. Busca en un armario el botiquín. Lo saca, lo pone encima de la cama y obliga a que la tortuga se siente para poder curárselas bien. Empieza limpiándoselas y Raph suelta pequeños quejidos.

Claire: Para no ser nada… Te estás quejando mucho. –la chica sonríe y este solo rueda los ojos.

Por último, le pone una pequeña tirita y le besa.

Claire: Ya está. –la tortuga sonríe pícaramente y coge a esta de la cintura poniéndosela encima y haciendo que riera. -¿Pero qué haces?

Raph: Agradecértelo. –empieza a besarle el cuello.

La chica empieza a soltar algún gemido y Raph sonríe. Los dos se acomodan en la cama. Claire se pone encima de él y se empieza a quitar la camiseta dejándose en sujetador. Esta empieza a hacerle chupetones en el cuello y después se dirige a su boca donde sus lenguas se juntan. Raphael pone las manos en la cintura de la chica y le empieza a quitar el pantalón dejándola simplemente en ropa interior.

Ahora él se coloca encima, apoyándose en sus brazos para no aplastar a la chica. Esta rodea la cintura de Raph con sus piernas, acercando sus miembros. Se dejan llevar por el momento y no piensan en nada. La tortuga despega su boca de la de la chica, la conduce hacia su pecho y empieza a acariciarlo con sus labios. La chica suelta algún gemido y eso hace sonreír a Raph. Pero de repente, la cara de este cambió.

La tenía ahí, semidesnuda en frente de él, algo que había querido desde hace tiempo y, ahora, no podía hacerlo. El hecho de hacer _eso_ por primera vez no le bloqueaba, lo que le bloqueaba era con quien lo estaba haciendo. Esta se volvió a colocar encima de él y no parecía tener el mismo temor, dado a que se colocó las manos en la espalda para empezar a quitarse el sujetador. Raph, casi sin pensarlo, le agarró las manos para que parara.

Raph: Claire… -la chica le miró confusa. –No es el momento…

La morena abrió los ojos extrañada ante esas palabras, ella quería llegar hasta el final y él, aunque no lo supiera, también. Pero tenía razón, no era el momento, les quedaba mucha vida por delante para llevar su relación a tal límite.

Claire: Tienes razón Raph… -dirige sus manos al pecho de la tortuga y decide quitarse de encima.

Raph: Pero sucederá, ¿no?

Claire: Sucederá.

La tortuga, para que ese momento no se volviera incómodo, volvió a besar a su novia. Pero no pasó de ahí, besos deliciosos para ellos dos.

* * *

**BUUUUUEEEENO, hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**Lo sé, lo sé, no está muy bien... Pero es que no se que le pasa a mi apreciada imaginación... ¡Pero no se me ocurre nada! Aun así, espero vuestros reviews.**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


End file.
